


Зараза

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Isolation, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Возвращаясь с коллегой из бразильской командировки, Бен только и думал о том, чтобы поскорее избавить себя от общества Рей Джонсон. Но у тропической лихорадки, которую они подцепили (а может и не подцепили?), совсем другие планы.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	1. Непримиримые разногласия

* * *

Они настолько не нравились друг другу, что даже на паспортном контроле стояли в разных очередях.

Поездка оказалась продуктивной. Их бразильский партнёр по бизнесу, мистер Ривьера, был сговорчив и весел. В действительности они втроём потратили больше времени на обмыв сделки, чем её заключение, но что с того? Дело было сделано, Сноук – доволен, а наладить партнёрские международные контакты за бокалом коньяка никогда не мешало. Тем более, что коньяк _буквально_ был их работой.

Рей украдкой на него взглянула. Высокий широкоплечий брюнет при хорошей квартире и деньгах – мечта любой девушки! Не будь он таким придурком, Рей, _может быть,_ на него бы запала. По должности Бен был выше неё – один из многочисленных начальников, но им часто приходилось работать вместе. К несчастью.

С ним всегда было сложно – тот ещё засранец. Рей была уверена, что он тырит её пудинг из холодильника, но всё никак не могла поймать его с поличным. Соло утверждал, что вода в чайнике всегда заканчивается именно на ней и мисс Джонсон думает только о себе. А уж про понедельничную молчаливую гонку «кто меньше опоздает и не спалится перед Сноуком» она вообще думать не хотела, потому что почти всегда проигрывала.

Но всё это было не столь важно. Бен вечно не соглашался буквально со всем, что она предлагала. Соло считал, что он всегда прав, и только он знает, как лучше. Сделки, презентации, даже какой чай купить на кухню. Всегда был вежлив до невозможного, даже посылая человека далеко и надолго. Ей иногда хотелось покрыть его отборным матом, да так, чтобы навсегда выбить эту заносчивость из его взгляда. Но он никогда не пересекал черту, и это бесило Рей ещё больше.

Она видела, как Бен устало потёр глаза. Рей знала, что он ненавидит перелёты, и этот не стал исключением. Это она могла отрубиться в любом отеле или в кресле самолёта, в отличие от него – он не спал ни в первом самолёте, ни во втором, ни в гостинице во Флориде, пока они ждали пересадки. Казалось, ещё немного, и он рухнет прямо на пол, но Бен мужественно держался.

 _«Так тебе и надо. Пить надо было меньше»,_ – Рей стиснула зубы. Они не разговаривали на протяжении всего полёта, и даже в поездке он игнорировал её настолько, насколько это было возможно. Рядом с ним Рей постоянно чувствовала себя пустым местом, никем, вынужденное общение с ним, а там более командировки, только накаливали её и без того взрывной характер. Единственным плюсом было то, что компания всегда оплачивала им «первый класс» – Бен был слишком _большим_ и никак не помещался между сидениями «эконома».

Очередь продвигалась быстро. Бен думал только о том, чтобы поскорее приехать домой, принять душ и завалиться спать. Главное, впереди выходные, а это значило, что целых два дня его глаза не будет мозолить _мисс Джонсон._ Он стрельнул взглядом вправо – она была почти так же далека от своего окошка, как Бен. Невысокая хрупкая девушка с каштановыми волосами, обворожительной улыбкой и британским акцентом. Довольно неглупая, если бы Бена попросили дать оценку. Не будь она такой разгильдяйкой, Бен, _может быть,_ позвал бы её на свидание.

Она вечно опаздывала (особенно по понедельникам), нарушала дресс-код, читала фанфики на работе, слишком громко разговаривала и смеялась, и Бен готов был поклясться, что она специально выливает остатки воды из чайника ему назло – он порой настолько увлекался работой, что забывал об обеденном перерыве.

Но всё это было не столь важно. Рей вечно перечила каждому его слову. Очевидно, считала, что она, проработавшая тут всего год, знает, как лучше – сделки, презентации, даже какой чай купить на кухню. Бен, в своей привычной манере, всегда был с ней вежлив, даже когда приходилось указывать на ошибки, но Рей словно не переносила сам звук его голоса. Отчего-то он даже не сомневался, что потом она поносит его на чём свет стоит, стоит только начаться обеденному перерыву. Ему часто хотелось наорать на неё и послать куда подальше, но Бен никогда не пересекал черту. И из-за этого он бесился ещё больше.

Они прошли паспортный контроль почти одновременно. У обоих с собой была только ручная кладь, поэтому и у выдачи багажа Рей и Бен не задержались, торопливо пробираясь к выходу. Едва ли глядя друг на друга.

– Я напишу отчёт и пришлю тебе завтра вечером, – сказал Бен, будто её мнение что-то значило.

Рей одобрительно кивнула, зная, что даже не откроет его. Формально они должны были, по крайней мере, обсудить всё заранее, но она уже перестала пытаться что-то делать. Если за отчёт бралась она, Соло в итоге отвечал ей пятью сообщениями с правками, не оставляя от её писанины фактически ничего.

Выйдя в зал, где встречающие вытянулись в длинную линию, Рей как обычно с сожалением подумала, что её некому встречать. Ни парня с большущим букетом цветов, ни любящей бабули, ни друзей. Она старалась глядеть только под ноги, не обращая внимания на счастливых людей вокруг – всем известно, что аэропорты повидали больше искренних поцелуев, чем свадебные залы.

– Мистер Соло? – услышала она откуда-то со стороны и не успела поднять головы, как её схватила рука в тёмно-салатовой резиновой перчатке. – Мисс Джонсон?

Увидев перед собой медиков в костюмах химзащиты, преградивших им с Соло путь на пару с полицейскими, Рей осознала, что вселенная истолковала её желание быть встреченной в аэропорту совершенно неверно.

***

– Бенджамин, сохраняйте спокойствие! – прикрикнули на него из-за двери.

Его лицо покраснело, вена на лбу пульсировала, а в глазах была такая озлобленность, что Рей стало страшно. Она молча сидела на больничной койке – на чистом белом покрывале в идеально белой комнате, одетая в белый больничный халат. Мозг отказывался обрабатывать полученную информацию, и Рей, как бы ни было странно, молчала, глядя в безоблачное голубое небо в окне.

– Сука! – Бен долбанул кулаком в дверь, и Рей подпрыгнула на месте. – Сами сохраняйте своё ебучее спокойствие! Ваши действия _незаконны!_

Ответа не последовало. В Соло словно демон вселился – он колотил дверь до одури, будто хотел продолбить в ней дыру и выбраться на свободу. Рей казалось, что ещё немного, и по стене пойдёт трещина. Она никогда не думала, что её несносный коллега был способен на подобное проявление эмоций – за год работы она видела на его лице разве что лёгкое презрение.

– Бен, пожалуйста! – она не выдержала. Мольба прозвучала с надрывом. – Хватит. Они просто делают свою работу.

– Это какой-то _бред,_ – выплюнул он, не отрывая от Рей воспалённого взгляда. – Мы не можем быть больны этой… – Бен нервно вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить название бразильской тропической лихорадки, – этой _хернёй._ Я чувствую себя прекрасно. А ты, Рей, а?

– Они сказали, что инкубационный период может занять до месяца, – сказав это вслух, Рей не верила собственным ушам. – И что сеньор Ривьера уже лежит в отделении интенсивной терапии…

– В жопу Ривьеру, – он снова долбанул кулаком в дверь, – в жопу эту сраную Бразилию, и в жопу ваш ебучий карантин!

Костяшки его пальцев покраснели. Бен потряс рукой и обессиленно опустился на противоположную койку, будто его не держали ноги. Чёрт, да он просто хотел поехать домой, поспать, посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм и… Всё _это_ не входило в его планы.

С одним Рей не могла не согласиться: они оба ужасно испугались. Практически ничего не объясняя, их погрузили в машину «скорой помощи», угрожая заковать в наручники, если они не пойдут добровольно. По приезде в больницу сказали тоже немного, но достаточно: их бразильский коллега, мистер Ривьера, был доставлен в отделение интенсивной терапии этим утром с какой-то тропической лихорадкой, которая не раз накрывала Бразилию эпидемиями, и компания, на которую тот работал, не замедлила предупредить об опасности компанию Сноука, ведь Бен и Рей провели с заболевшим весь день и почти всю ночь накануне.

Их переодели, взяли кровь на анализ и заперли в палате до разъяснения обстоятельств. По поводу лихорадки сказано было одно – _непредсказуемая._ Рей и Бену хватило этого, чтобы запаниковать. Сейчас Рей ждала результата теста, надеясь на лучшее как никогда в жизни.

Она вдруг осознала, что Бен… затих. Его лицо стало невозмутимо спокойным, как в те моменты, когда он спорил с ней в офисе, абсолютно уверенный в своей правоте.

Спустя минут десять дверь открылась, и они оба вскочили с кроватей.

– Вам повезло, – услышав эти слова, Рей готова была упасть в обморок, будто ей сообщили не о том, что они не подхватили лихорадку, а что она не беременна от Соло. – Тест отрицательный.

На лице Бена ни один мускул не дрогнул. Врача, одетого во всё тот же спецкостюм с натянутой до глаз маской, явно не заботила их реакция.

– Но…

– «Но»? – Рей стало не хватать воздуха.

– Вам придётся остаться под наблюдением на несколько недель. Для начала на две.

У Рей челюсть отвисла. Об этом она не подумала: две недели с Соло в одном помещении? Какой номер у этой палаты, шестой? Бен никогда на это не…

– Понял, док, – внезапно согласился Соло. Рей тут же перевела на него полный непонимания взгляд.

– Бен…

– Свяжитесь с родными и скажите, чтобы в ближайшее время вас дома не ждали. Набросайте список необходимого, чтобы они передали вам вещи.

– У меня никого нет, – пожала плечами Рей.

Она взглянула на Бена и вдруг поняла. Ей было знакомо это выражение лица… Соло что-то затевает.

– Вы принесёте телефоны? – спросил Бен.

– Разумеется, – кивнул врач. – Только, пожалуйста, не сейте панику. Это необходимая мера для предотвращения распространения заразы.

– Конечно, конечно, – наигранно-понимающе ответил Соло.

Когда врач ушёл, Рей придвинулась к своему коллеге по несчастью.

– Бен, что ты…

– Чшш, – шикнул он. – Просто посиди пока молча.

Когда в палату принесли их чемоданы и одежду, Бен первым делом полез в карман брюк. Рей, словно заворожённая, смотрела, как он сосредоточенно выискивает чей-то номер в списке контактов. Отчего-то у неё появилось чувство, что Бен Соло, этот невыносимый всезнайка, способен решить не только эту, но и вообще _любую_ проблему. Ей хотелось шутливо спросить, не лихорадке ли он звонить собрался, чтобы попросить их не заражать, и в обычной ситуации она так бы и сделала, но сейчас их ситуация была какой угодно, только не обычной. Лучше бы ей сейчас и впрямь держать язык за зубами.

Он стоял с трубкой у уха, нервно стуча ступнёй и глядя в потолок. Наконец ему ответили.

– Алло, мам?..

***

Рей делала в точности, как он ей велел. То есть молчала и не встревала, став свидетелем того, как спустя полчаса врач вернулся и сообщил, что они могут ехать домой.

Домой _к Соло._ На карантин.

«Передайте привет и пожелание здоровья сенатору Скайуокер-Соло», – блеял врач. Рей всё казалось каким-то сюром: во-первых, зная Бена год, она так и не сложила два плюс два и не поняла, что женщина года по версии журнала «Спейс» и по совместительству сенатор штата Вашингтон с _наполовину_ той же фамилией, что и Бен – его мать. Во-вторых, Рей не успела погуглить про эту лихорадку, но звучало очень пугающе. Ей совершенно не хотелось стать зачинщиком эпидемии в Штатах только потому, что Соло не хочется оставаться в больнице под наблюдением врачей.

В-третьих, чтобы их отпустили, он соврал матери, сказав, что Рей – его девушка. Едва услышав об этом, она нервно захихикала. Сюр, не иначе.

К тому моменту, как они сели в присланную сенатором машину, за окном уже стемнело. Повторный тест, подписание бумаг и разъяснение условий их жизни на карантине заняли много времени – и в самом деле, ни Рей, ни Бен были уже не в состоянии слушать, измотанные тяжёлой ночью, перелётами и волнением о возможной болезни. Все условия были изложены листах на десяти, а подписанная ими обоими копия отдана лично Рей в руки, поэтому время ознакомиться со всем ещё раз у них точно будет.

Они ехали на заднем сидении, сидя максимально далеко друг от друга. Соло спал. Рей изредка поглядывала на него, переводя взгляд от чёрной перегородки между ними и водителем к огням вечернего Сиэтла. Парень. _Её парень._ Хорошо хоть притворяться будет не перед кем – две недели они проведут только вдвоём. Две недели, чёрт подери…

Машина затормозила так же плавно, как и двигалась на протяжении всего пути. Бен проснулся только от стука в окно: водителя проинструктировали не контактировать с ними. Рей уже успела почувствовать себя прокажённой. А когда они вышли и попали под пристальные взгляды конвоиров – Рей ощутила себя ещё и преступницей.

Соло достал их вещи из багажника и поставил на тротуар, начав шарить в карманах в поисках ключей. Прохладный июльский ветер защекотал лицо Рей, она глубоко вздохнула и подняла голову к высокому зданию. Ну конечно же, Соло жил в небоскрёбе. Она мысленно понадеялась, что у него в пентхаусе – ведь где он ещё мог жить, если не в пентхаусе? – так много комнат, что им не придётся часто видеться. Ещё Рей рассчитывала на балкон с красивым видом и джакузи, но это опционально.

Они зашли в здание – ни беломраморных колонн, ни золотых полов внутри не оказалось. У Рей не было времени рассмотреть дизайн – в несколько шагов они подошли к лифту. Здесь она чуть успела пробежаться взглядом по окружению: бежевые блестящие стены и пол из чёрной плитки, красивые почтовые ящики без единой царапины и несколько растений в горшках. Рядом с лифтом, который вызвал Соло, был другой, побольше, рассчитанный человек на десять.

Рей, как и обещала, не задавала глупых вопросов. Когда они начали подниматься, и она взглянула на себя в зеркало лифта, в отражении, помимо своего измождённого лица с растекшимся макияжем, она увидела и горящую жёлтым кнопку лифта. Восьмой этаж? Разве пентхаусы не располагаются под крышей?

Не пропустив её вперёд, Бен вышел на лестничную клетку, держа не только свою небольшую дорожную сумку, но и тёмно-фиолетовый чемоданчик Рей. Не прошло и минуты, как из второго лифта вышли их «провожающие» – врач, который должен был удостовериться, что потенциально опасные пациенты зашли в квартиру, и охранник, который обязан будет стоять у входной двери все две недели. Оба сторонились их, не приближаясь на два метра. Рей подумалось: что было бы, пожелай она или Бен сбежать? Возобладал бы у тех инстинкт самосохранения над чувством долга? Но они не собирались сбегать, Рей так точно – двадцать пять тысяч долларов штрафа для неё сумма неподъёмная, не говоря уже о грозящем тюремном сроке. Эту часть соглашения она запомнила.

Ей хотелось сказать вежливое «до свидания», но последовала примеру хмурого Соло. Он открыл перед ней дверь и впустил в темноту квартиры, шагнув сразу за ней, не попрощавшись с конвоем.

– Разувайся, чувствуй себя как дома, – без особого энтузиазма сказал ей Бен, скидывая с себя туфли.

Пока она снимала босоножки и оглядывалась с открытым ртом, Соло скрылся за углом – послышался шум воды. Это была большая квартира, но далеко не пентхаус: за шкафом у входной двери начиналась одна большая комната – гостиная и кухня, вся мебель в строгом чёрно-белом ансамбле, настенные полки напротив двери вперемежку заполняли книги, какие-то украшения и бутылки с алкоголем, на бежевом ламинате у чёрного кожаного дивана лежал один-единственный мохнатый ковёр с геометрическим узором. На стене висел телевизор с приличной диагональю, а на столике под ним лежали разные пульты и игровая приставка. Хоть что-то вписывалось в её представление о жилище богатого холостяка – редко используемая блестящая кухня, куча дисков с играми и алкоголь где ни попадя. Везде, если быть точнее, хотя при их работе это было неудивительно. Рей не была уверена, встречается ли Соло с кем-то, но по взгляду на квартиру выходило, что девушки у него нет.

Он вышел к ней ещё более хмурым, чем был пять минут назад. В данный момент его явно не заботил абсурд сложившейся ситуации.

– Спальня, кабинет, – начал перечислять Соло, показывая на разные двери, – балкон, зал, ванная, вторая ванная. Иди в душ первой, я оставил тебе полотенца на раковине.

Бен прошёл по комнате мимо неё, будто Рей – впрочем, как всегда – была невидимкой, и плюхнулся на диван, устало выдохнув и прикрыв глаза локтем. Рей непонимающе моргнула.

– Если ванных две, почему мы не можем пойти одновременно?

Соло усмехнулся, хотя усмешка больше походила на кашель.

– Потому что во второй ванной только раковина и унитаз. Пойти «одновременно» можно, разве что, в одну ванну.

– Я быстро, – тут же сообщила Рей, не дожидаясь, пока он бросит какую-нибудь шуточку. Вдруг он всё-таки не так уж сильно и устал и захочет блеснуть своим острым умом?

Рей достала из своего чемодана пижамные шорты и майку, косметичку, после чего направилась в ванную. Как назло, джакузи тоже не оказалось, хотя сама ванна была чуть больше стандартного, но Рей прикинула, что вдвоём в ней не поместиться. Она потрясла головой, не понимая, почему эта мысль вообще пришла ей в голову. Слева от двери находились кристально чистые унитаз и биде, а белоснежная раковина с зеркалом во всю стену и почти пустыми тумбами заставила Рей грустно вздохнуть. В её квартире всё было _совсем_ не так.

Да, Рей знала, что раньше Бен работал на свою мать, и теперь поняла, откуда у него накопилось столько денег в довольно молодом возрасте. Она слышала что-то такое от Кайдел: устал от семейного дела и предпочёл бизнес политике.

На тёмно-синей тумбе лежали только пена для бритья, сама бритва, расчёска и несколько склянок с парфюмом, остальная поверхность стола пустовала. Рей кинула туда косметичку, умылась средством для снятия макияжа и, удостоверившись, что точно закрыла дверь, скинула с себя одежду прямо на пол.

Быстро приняв душ, Рей ступила мокрыми ногами на белый коврик и взяла полотенце. Мужским гелем для душа и шампунем она ещё никогда не пользовалась, и запах был необычным, но выбирать ей не приходилось. Рей забыла спросить у Бена, есть ли в ванной фен, и на столике его не было, поэтому она рассудила, что ничего страшного не произойдёт, если она пороется в ящике под раковиной. Или лучше спросить? Но она и так его достаточно сегодня обременила, ещё очередного малозначимого вопроса Соло не хватало.

Засранец Соло или нет, благодаря ему ей не придётся жевать больничную перловку две недели. И что важнее, она не останется одна.

Устроив мысленные дебаты с самой собой на минуту, Рей рассудила, что волосы и так высохнут быстро. Она снова открыла косметичку и начала расчёсывать волосы, глядя в зеркало. Было очень странно находиться в квартире Соло и видеть, где он проводит время вне работы – она почти не сомневалась, что он кроме как на работу никуда и не ходит, корпоративы не в счёт. Взгляд снова упал к парфюму, и Рей стало любопытно.

Она никогда особо не _принюхивалась_ к Соло, но он определённо выглядел как мужчина с дорогим вкусом. «Hugo Boss», «Armani Code» – ну конечно, Рей это предвидела. Зато третья чёрная склянка с золотыми буквами «Bvlgari» показалась ей более интересной. Рей сняла колпачок и попробовала уловить аромат, но понятного было мало. С присущим женским любопытством к парфюму она решила немного брызнуть на запястье… и нажала слегка неудачно.

По её руке потекла струя стоимостью в несколько десятков долларов, и Рей торопливо вытерла капли со стола и запястья краем майки. Дурацкая была идея: она так запаниковала, что никакие тонкие нотки ароматов парфюма Соло ей теперь точно не уловить. Да и задержалась она в ванной.

Рей тихо открыла дверь и вернулась в гостиную. Свет всё так же ярко горел, а Бен всё так же лежал, прикрыв глаза рукой.

– Я всё, – сказала она.

Он никак не отреагировал.

Рей начала подходить ближе – осторожно, словно боялась спугнуть его, и снова негромко сказала:

– Бен, я вышла. Иди в ванную.

И опять никакого ответа. Пока она там копалась в ванной, Бен заснул и уже наверняка видел десятый сон. Ей показалось, что ему должно быть неудобно: диван выглядел довольно жёстким и к тому же недостаточно широким и длинным для огромного Соло. На пару минут Рей впала в ступор: они не успели обсудить вопрос, кто где спит. Тихо прошмыгнув в кабинет и в спальню, она осознала, что выбора у неё нет. Единственный диван занят, в кабинете спать не на чем, не на ковёр же ей ложиться, в самом деле?

Забираясь на огромную кровать в спальне хозяина квартиры, Рей завернулась в покрывало, улеглась на подушку и подложила под голову ладонь. Когда она уже начала проваливаться в сон, тонкий аромат парфюма на запястье коснулся её обоняния.

Коньяк, корица, мускатный орех и табак. Да, теперь Рей знала.


	2. День первый

__

* * *

_«Карантин, День 1, суббота. Пытаюсь примириться с характером Джонсон. Наивный»._

Утро встретило Бена болью. Болью в голове, болью в спине… а третья боль сейчас что-то уронила на его кухне.

– Упс, – поджала губы Рей при виде его заспанного вида. Нет, скорее убитого, чем заспанного. – Прости, не хотела тебя будить. С добрым утром.

Бен пробормотал что-то в ответ и сел на диване, не сразу сообразив, что так и заснул вчера, не переодевшись и не сходив в душ.

– Можно я?.. – Рей начала было что-то говорить, но он пренебрежительно махнул ей рукой, направляясь в ванную.

Надо же, на какое-то мгновение перед пробуждением он и забыл обо всём произошедшем. Лихорадка, карантин, мисс Джонсон, которую ему пришлось временно записать в свои соседки по комнате. Это было одним из условий домашнего карантина – это и повторный отрицательный тест вчера вечером. Бен мог забыть и о лихорадке, и о карантине, но вот о Рей в его жилище он никак забыть не мог.

Состояние, в котором оказалась ванная, помогло ему оценить масштаб катастрофы. На полу валялись вещи Рей – жёлтая кофта, джинсовая юбка и… серьёзно, она даже бельё не потрудилась забрать? Тумба у раковины была в более-менее сносном состоянии, хотя рядом с огромной открытой косметичкой валялись запачканные чем-то чёрным ватные диски и расчёска, на которую намотались волосы. Впрочем, волосы теперь были _везде_ – на тумбе, в раковине, на белом коврике у ванны, и он не сомневался, что Рей уже успела пометить ими территорию всей квартиры. Его зеркало – идеально чистое зеркало – оказалось забрызгано каплями воды и зубной пасты, а чужая фиолетовая щётка теперь стояла в стаканчике с его, будто они с Джонсон теперь жили вместе.

Технически, конечно, _так и было,_ но это не считается.

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, о чём там обычно говорят тренеры по технике медитативного дыхания, но ничего так и не вспомнил. Его успокоила мысль о том, что сейчас он примет душ, поест своих любимых хлопьев и ему станет лучше.

Полный решимости не орать на Джонсон хотя бы до обеда, Бен собрал её вещи с пола: юбку, кофту и – господь всемогущий – лифчик и трусики, и небрежно кинул их на тумбу. Он сможет. Он сдержится и больше не будет психовать, как вчера, хотя серьёзно, кто в здравом уме будет обвинять Бена в том, что он вчера вышел из себя? В конце концов, ему удалось решить проблему на своих условиях.

Бен зашёл в свою спальню, даже мельком не взглянув на Рей, сидевшую сейчас за обеденным столом – в комнате его ждал новый сюрприз. Да, она спала на его кровати. Из двух подушек, лежавших у изголовья, она умудрилась выбрать именно _его_ подушку, а не ту, что лежала всегда рядом скорее для красоты. Судя по всему, она спала прямо на покрывале, но то было настолько большим, что ей удалось завернуться в него как в кокон.

Нет, из-за этого кричать он тоже не будет. Пусть эта мысль и мелькнула у него в голове, но правда, где ей ещё было спать? Хотя постель могла бы и заправить. Бен фыркнул, нашёл халат и домашнюю одежду поприличнее и направился в ванную.

***

По дороге на кухню Бен схватил с полки начатую бутылку коньяка. Поход в душ и вправду помог – головная боль почти отступила, поэтому он не видел причин изменять своему ежедневному ритуалу.

– Коньяк? – Рей, сидевшая над завтраком, скептически на него взглянула. – В девять утра?

– Ты работаешь на винно-коньячном заводе и не начинаешь свой день с алкоголя? – не глядя на неё, с укором спросил Бен и достал с полки округлый бокал на низкой ножке.

– В моём контракте ничего такого не прописано, – ответила она с набитым ртом, и Бен обернулся, наконец взглянув в её тарелку.

Нет, это было уже _слишком._ Он поднял валявшуюся на тумбе у плиты коробку хлопьев – и да, из неё высыпалась лишь пара крошек.

– Последние хлопья, – сквозь зубы процедил Бен.

– Что? – Рей явно его не услышала.

– Вкусно, спрашиваю? – он разорвал коробку и сунул её в мусорку.

Рей одобрительно промычала, закивав и не почуяв подвоха. Бен открыл холодильник, шаря в поисках съестного, но кроме плавленых сырков, огрызка колбасы и подсохшего хлеба ничего не нашёл. Ну да, уезжал в спешке. Зато еды для кош…

 _– Бен!_ – вдруг завопила Рей, и он подпрыгнул на месте.

Он повернулся. Рей тыкала пальцем куда-то в сторону кабинета. На пороге в комнату, будто высматривая добычу, лежала кошка – жёлтые глаза глядели прямо на Рей.

– О, знакомься, – Бен пошёл по направлению к кошке. Та тут же скрылась в комнате, но спустя минуту он уже возвращался к Рей с животным на руках. – Это Фаз.

Кошка принюхивалась к гостье, сидя на руках хозяина и недоверчиво на неё глядя. Бен любил свою питомицу за складный характер, чистоту и короткую шерсть, разумеется.

– Можно погладить? – спросила Рей, но Бен не успел ответить, как кошка зашипела. – Ладно… как-нибудь потом. А это что за порода?

– Британская короткошёрстная, – он опустил Фаз на пол, и та тут же мелкими перебежками устремилась к спальне. – Мне нравятся британки.

Рей застыла, не сразу осознав, что он говорит о кошках.

– Она знает «Боже, храни королеву»?

– Могу спросить её предыдущую хозяйку, – Бен помыл руки, стряхнул их и откупорил бутылку коньяка. В принципе, сто пятьдесят грамм на завтрак тоже сойдёт.

Она наблюдала за тем, как он сначала понюхал пробку, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, затем налил себе в бокал с их фирменным логотипом явно больше, чем _дегустационная норма_. Рей знала, что Соло не был дегустатором, и сама им тем более не была, но, по сравнению с ним, Рей чувствовала себя дилетантом.

Да, в её задачи не входило на самом деле разбираться в алкоголе – главное было убедить клиента купить контейнер-два, что у неё прекрасно выходило. Оттенки аромата и вкуса, написанные на этикетках, она знала наизусть, и Рей считала, что этого должно быть достаточно.

Но Бен был явно с этим не согласен. Ей в кошмарах снятся его периодические «ни к чему не обязывающие тесты», когда им приносят образцы без этикеток – продукция конкурентов, их собственная – новая и старая, или что-то вечное и классическое. Самое страшное – это «рулетка», как они с коллегами это прозвали: из пяти образцов нужно выбрать самый вкусный, и не дай боже ненароком назвать лучшим конкурентский.

Ей было интересно, что за коньяк он пьёт. И хотя бутылка принадлежала их фирме, было около десяти вариантов содержимого, а этикетку Бен снял.

– Откуда у тебя кошка? – спросила Рей, вернувшись к поеданию хлопьев. Ей казалось, если она и дальше продолжит таращиться на сплюснутую бутылку в его больших руках, Соло обязательно задаст какой-нибудь дегустационный вопрос, и она, как обычно, ударит в грязь лицом. – Ты не похож на человека, который…

– …любит животных? – договорил за неё Бен и сел на противоположной стороне длинного стола – как можно дальше от Рей. – А ты думала, я в свободное время пинаю щенков?

– Что? – сконфузилась Рей. – Нет. Конечно нет. Просто ты не похож на человека, у которого есть время на животных. И на человека, который пинает щенков, тоже не похож.

– Приятно знать, что ты так считаешь, – с издёвкой ответил он. – Я и впрямь в свободное время не щенков пинаю, предпочитаю более умиротворяющие занятия. Занимаюсь йогой, читаю трактаты Сунь-Цзы. Рыдаю, обняв коленки.

Рей фыркнула. Как он умудрялся говорить весь этот бред с абсолютно серьёзным лицом? С каких пор он вообще _так много_ ёрничает? Она не могла смотреть ему в глаза слишком долго, и её взгляд скользнул вниз, на его руки.

Его ладонь была такой широкой, а пальцы – длинными, что коньячный бокал едва не утопал в руке Бена. Он поднёс его к носу, чуть вдохнул и снова опустил руку, не начав пить.

– Так, а с кошкой что? – Рей вздрогнула, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Чёртов Соло с его длинными пальцами.

– Одна моя подруга, переезжая в другой город пару лет назад, попросила временно приглядеть за кошкой, хотела забрать её позже. Но нашла себе парня, у которого оказалась на них аллергия. Вот так незадача, – он поболтал бокалом в ладони. – Но я был не против оставить кошку у себя. Кстати, решил назвать её в честь этой подруги. Кошка всё равно не отзывалась на кличку _Гертруда._

Рей закивала, и ненадолго в комнате воцарилась тишина. Они сидели в полутора метрах друг от друга, но прямо напротив.

– Почему ты не завтракаешь? – спросила Рей, доедая.

Соло не смог сдержаться и поднял брови, глотнув коньяк.

– Еды больше нет.

– О…

То ли из-за коньяка, то ли из-за выражения её лица, у Бена наконец возникло чувство удовлетворения.

– Прости. Я не знала.

– Нужно составить список продуктов, и нам всё доставят. Я напишу основное, потом ты допишешь, что тебе нужно.

Рей не понимала, почему её так взбесило последнее предложение. Это его квартира, его холодильник, и это благодаря ему она сейчас не сидела в больничной палате. Но он опять вёл себя так… _как Соло._ И это всего лишь список продуктов.

Карантин обещал быть долгим.

*******

Теперь она пила _его_ чай из _его_ кружки.

Не то чтобы в квартире, где он жил, были какие-то не его продукты или не его посуда, но Рей будто чувствовала, какой именно вещью он пользуется чаще всего. Сначала его подушка, потом – хлопья и кружка. А теперь Бен готов был поклясться, что чувствует на Джонсон аромат собственного дорогого парфюма.

– Зачем тебе гречка? – недоумевал Бен, глядя в список. – Никогда не видел, чтобы ты ела в офисе гречку.

– Ну… – запнулась Рей. Стоило ожидать, что Соло начнёт придираться к каждому пункту. – Разве не все покупают гречку, закрываясь на карантин? – она особо никогда не ела гречку, но сейчас почему-то очень захотелось.

– Нет, только те, кто в зомби-апокалипсисе живёт, – не спрашивая её мнения, Бен вычеркнул крупу из списка. – Думаю, мы вполне проживём на мясе, картошке, рыбе, сыре и всём остальном, что я внёс в список.

– Ты умеешь готовить? – с удивлением спросила она.

– Я один живу. Конечно, умею, – ответил Бен, не отрывая взгляда от листочка.

Рей хотелось сказать, что это вообще не аргумент, но тогда он узнает, что она и готовить не умеет.

– Вишнёвый пудинг, пять штук. Это хорошо, – озвучил он.

– Любишь вишнёвый пудинг? – Рей нахмурилась.

– Эм-м… ну почему бы и нет.

Рей хмыкнула. Да, в холодильнике Соло пудинги далеко от него не запрячешь.

– А что такое «Тампа…»

– Тампоны, Бен, – Рей хлебнула чаю. Раз уж он решил, что может совать нос и осуждать её часть списка, то пусть терпит. – Ну, знаешь, такие длинные штуки с ниточками…

– Всё, всё! – прикрикнул он. – Понял. Извини.

Он… _извинился?_ Рей даже рот приоткрыла от неожиданности.

– Нравится чай? – поинтересовался Бен, делая вид, что совершенно не заметил её издёвки. Ничего, он тоже не пальцем деланный.

– Да, – Рей пожала плечами. – «Принцесса Нури», мой любимый.

 _«Это ненадолго»,_ – мысленно позлорадствовал Бен, вычёркивая из своей половины списка другой чай. Рей ещё не знала, что продукты им разрешено заказывать только раз в неделю. Посмотрим, насколько она будет любить «Принцессу Нури» дней через десять, если кроме этого чая в квартире никакого не будет.

***

Весь день прошёл на удивление тихо – главным образом потому, что они практически не общались. Когда им доставили продукты, едва ли не двухметровой палкой подтолкнув пакет к двери из дальнего угла, Бен сказал Рей, что она может брать из холодильника всё что угодно. Но, учитывая её кулинарные навыки, из принесённого она мало что могла сделать без позора на свою голову. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Соло обвинил её в том, что она зря израсходовала его продукты. Поэтому Рей так и прожила остаток дня на бутербродах и чае. Решила, что ничего: всё равно похудеть не мешало.

Бен, в свою очередь, молча зыркал на копившуюся в раковине посуду и переключился в режим нерадушного хозяина. Пока Рей сидела в интернете, закинув ноги на кофейный столик, Бен делал вид, что находится в квартире один. Точнее, только с кошкой – он покормил Фаз и поел сам. Макароны и варёная курица, как показалось Рей по запаху. Так странно, что аромат блюд или парфюма она разбирала на составные части довольно легко, но с алкоголем у неё упорно ничего не выходило. Рей знала, в чём была проблема: она не особенно любила выпить, её могло унести уже с каких-то трёх коктейлей – да так, что она бы к собственному мужу клеиться начала, забыв, что он её муж. _Если бы_ у неё был муж, разумеется. Поэтому любые ароматы, скрывавшиеся за двенадцатью процентами алкоголя и более, оставались для Рей недоступны.

Они обедали и ужинали по очереди, всё в том же безмолвии. Дав ей пароль от вай-фая, Бен и вовсе скрылся в кабинете, почти не высовываясь оттуда. Рей была не против. Если так и дальше пойдёт, то, может, они и не поубивают друг друга.

***

Однако Бен, проспавший вторую ночь подряд на неудобном диванчике, засомневался в этом, едва переступив порог ванной.


	3. День второй

__

* * *

_«Карантин, День 2, воскресенье. Пытаюсь примириться с характером Соло. Наивная»._

Она совершенно не понимала, отчего Соло ведёт себя _так_. Громко хлопает дверьми, грохочет посудой, которую моет прямо сейчас, да и вообще весь какой-то дёрганый. Попивая чай с бутербродами (Бен спрятал куда-то новые хлопья), Рей думала, что, пожалуй, они до сих пор не осознали, в каких обстоятельствах оказались, даже ни разу не обсудили это. Вчера Соло просто без лишних разговоров сообщил, что спит на диване и уступает ей свою кровать.

Рей Джонсон в постели Бена Соло. Кому расскажешь – не поверит. Хотя кому ей рассказывать? Да, она вчера переписывалась с Роуз и Кайдел, и те задавали ей миллиард вопросов, но Рей не стала посвящать их в подробности их с Соло совместного быта. Она не считала девушек своими близкими подругами – приятели, коллеги, с которыми весело пойти на обед и обсудить последнюю серию «Шторма Силы». Но едва ли Рей делилась с ними личным.

Соло стоял у раковины, хмуро натирая большую белую тарелку до блеска. Или до дыр, сказать было трудно. Его оставленный на диване телефон пиликал от беспрестанно приходящих уведомлений. Казалось, с каждым новым движения Бена становились всё резче. Неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы телефон, наконец, не зазвонил.

– Доброе утро, мистер Сноук, – краем глаза Рей видела, как он сжал кулак. Сноук был генеральным директором их предприятия, но абсолютно все знали, что в последние годы он свалил всю реальную работу на своих замов. Тем не менее он продолжал требовать, отчитывать, контролировать, хотя Рей и не сомневалась, что старик забыл даже вкус коньяка.

По многочисленным «да», конечно», «разумеется» не было понятно, о чём шёл разговор. Когда Бен попрощался, повесил трубку и тяжело вздохнул, опустив голову, Рей приготовилась к худшему. Их уволили? Их обоих придётся сжечь во имя здоровья нации? Или, чего хуже, карантин продлят ещё на две недели?

– Что? Что он сказал? – недоумевала Рей.

Ничего не ответив, Соло положил телефон на стол, направился в кабинет, откуда принёс ноутбук, и по дороге прихватил с полки свою любимую бутылку коньяка.

– Добро пожаловать на удалёнку, мисс Джонсон, – он аккуратно поставил ноутбук и бутылку на стол.

– В каком это смысле? – Рей смотрела, как он достаёт из шкафчика бокал.

– В прямом. Коньяк будешь?

– Нет, спасибо, – отказалась она. – Так что за…

– Знаешь, твоё отношение к алкоголю меня настораживает, – Соло её будто не слышал. – Тебя на собеседовании разве не спрашивали о любимом алкогольном напитке?

Рей фыркнула, вспомнив трёхуровневое собеседование. Ей повезло, что финальным был разговор с заместителем генерального – мистером Прайдом, который сейчас уже полгода как благополучно лечит какую-то болячку и не вылезает из больниц. Если бы Бен исполнял его обязанности _тогда,_ её бы совершенно точно не взяли. А ведь она до сих пор помнит, как их с Соло представили друг другу, и Рей, смущённо пожимая его руку, подумала, что они отлично сработаются.

Она ещё никогда так не ошибалась.

– Спрашивали. Просто коньяк – не мой любимый напиток.

– А какой – твой любимый?

Она стрельнула глазами в сторону полок – коньяк, виски и джин. Всё то, что она на дух не переносила.

– Вино, – твёрдо сказала Рей, зная, что вина в его квартире не было. Она успела обшарить в кухне всё и не сомневалась в своей отмазке.

– Точно? – Соло как-то нехорошо ухмыльнулся.

– Я что, свой любимый алкоголь не знаю?

Соло поднял брови и кивнул, подходя к кухонному китчу. Его рука потянулась к незаметной выемке сбоку высокого и узкого до потолка шкафа, и одним лёгким движением он дёрнул на себя. Послышался гул колёсиков по металлическим рельсам, и из шкафа выехала гигантская конструкция с кучей винных бутылок в решётчатых выемках.

– Ну, тебе какое? – Бен уже не скрывал ехидства, глядя на Рей с отвисшей челюстью. – Белое, красное, розе? Сухое, полусухое, полусладкое? Кагор?

В шкафу оказалось бутылок сорок, не меньше. А Рей-то подумала, что эта узкая полоска – декоративный элемент китча…

– Белое полусладкое, – процедила она сквозь зубы.

Он закрыл шкаф и достал из ящика штопор.

– Почему ты так хочешь меня споить? – Рей пристально вглядывалась в его широкую спину. – Или со мной работать на трезвую голову совсем невозможно?

– Заметь, не я это сказал, – пробка выскочила с характерным звуком, Бен скрутил её со штопора и поднёс к носу. – Нет. Я давно за тобой наблюдаю, и мне почему-то кажется, что ты совершенно не любишь то, что продаёшь.

_Да._

– Нет, ты не прав, – возразила Рей. – Просто я не считаю, что нам стоит работать на пьяную голову. И ты так и не сказал, чего хочет Сноук.

– Сноук хочет, – Бен сделал шаг вперёд, держа в руке наполненный вином бокал, и размял плечи одним неловким круговым движением, – чтобы мы с тобой подготовили презентацию по японской кампании.

– Что? Почему мы?

– Он сказал, что раз мы не заболели и чувствуем себя хорошо, то нечего терять время.

– Но Япония – это вообще не мой рынок! – кипятилась Рей.

– _Твой_ рынок в _твоё_ отсутствие будет работать автономно, срочные вопросы будешь решать по телефону. А мои обязанности делегировали Хаксу, поэтому в понедельник ему придётся лететь в Токио с Кайдел вместо меня. Она почему-то до сих пор не сделала презентацию, а Хакс и близко не понимает, о чём там речь.

– У неё ребёнок заболел, – Рей казалось, что она должна защитить коллегу. – Но я точно знаю, что она начинала…

– Сноук хочет видеть презентацию к вечеру, – отрезал Соло и сел во главе обеденного стола, поставив бокал с вином рядом с ноутбуком. В его руках уже грелся коньяк. – И сделать её он поручил нам.

– «Нам»? Ты же знаешь, что мы с тобой не способны ни на что _вместе_ … – она впервые произнесла это вслух.

Он строго взглянул на неё, будто Рей сказала нечто крамольное, и похлопал ладонью по стулу рядом с собой:

– Мисс Джонсон…

Рей вздохнула, пытаясь обуздать накалявшуюся внутри ярость.

– Мистер Соло.

***

Она умывалась холодной водой, стиснув зубы. Чего Соло хотел добиться этой «совместной работой»? Ведь не изменилось ровным счётом _ничего._ Он так же исправляет каждое её слово и делает всё по-своему, даже картинки и фотографии им разные нравятся. А из-за того, что Рей сидит на углу, а он – во главе стола, у неё уже затекла шея.

Когда она вернулась и взглянула на экран, у неё задёргался глаз.

– Ты поменял _фон_ презентации?.. – пробормотала под нос Рей. – Ты же согласился на тёмно-лазурный.

– Полуночно-синий смотрелся выигрышнее, – невозмутимо пояснил Бен, сосредоточенно добавляя на страницу график с соотношением поставок вина и коньяка в городах Японии.

– И… _шрифт_ на полкегля больше? – она закипела.

– Чтобы видно было лучше, – он снова повёл плечами, пытаясь их размять, и выпрямил спину.

Рей хлопнула глазами. Один раз, другой.

– С меня хватит, – прошипела она и встала из-за стола. – Я ухожу!

Соло нервно усмехнулся:

– Куда?

– Свежим воздухом подышать! – Рей дёрнула штору за его спиной, со злостью нажала на пластиковую ручку и хлопнула балконной дверью.

Бен с облегчением вздохнул и поставил кондиционер попрохладнее. В прошлый раз, вернувшись из туалета, он чуть не задохнулся от суховея, колыхавшего тюль. Джонсон, видите ли, стало слишком холодно, и она выставила температуру на _тридцать_. А ещё она абсолютно точно вылила свои оставшиеся полбокала вина в раковину, пока его не было.

Это было делом принципа. Нельзя работать на винно-коньячном заводе и при этом не пить. Она и позавчера на встрече с Ривьерой только мочила губы, как делала всегда. Поэтому, раз ему выпала такая потрясающая возможность, Бен её использует, чтобы приучить Джонсон к алкоголю, хочет она того или нет.

Он потёр ладонями лицо. За окном уже вечер, работа почти закончена. Они работали прямо как в офисе – с тихим ненавистным противостоянием и перерывом на обед. Бен не мог не заметить, что она опять жевала одни только бутерброды, но ничего не сказал. Когда в его отсутствие помимо вылитого вина она ещё успела и фотографии на странице с прошлогодней токийской встречей заменить на те, где он явно неудачно получился, он тоже смолчал. Заменил на более симпатичные, когда отлучилась Рей. Из-за этих молчаливых и не только молчаливых игр дело затянулось так надолго.

Ему опять звонили, но на удивление это был не Сноук.

***

Стоя на балконе и вглядываясь вперёд, Рей слышала, как он говорит со своей мамой.

Оказалось, что и вид из окна его далеко-не-пентхауса не такой уж шикарный: на соседний дом, причём очень близко. Поначалу Рей было не слишком интересно вглядываться в чужие окна, но потом её буйная фантазия дала своё. Она смотрела на незашторенные окна и представляла, что это за люди, кем друг другу приходятся, чем занимались сегодня, о чём говорят сейчас.

Вот мальчик и девочка сидят за столом и болтают. Может, только что они пришли из Диснейленда, где она выиграла для него плюшевого осьминога, которого мальчик сейчас поднимает над своей головой. Кто они, брат и сестра? Друзья? И что с ними будет лет так через восемь?

А девушка, сейчас сосредоточенно корпящая за ноутбуком? Офисный планктон, журналист или писатель? Может, ей только приходится работать над финансовыми отчётами, а на самом-то деле ей хочется писать сказки со смыслом. И так, чтобы без дурацких редакторских правок их публиковали!

Столько всего интересного видно в чужих окнах. Чаще всего обыденного. Но вот мужик в чёрном, танцующий по кухне с черепом в руках, вызывает вопросы…

Рей встрепенулась и украдкой взглянула сквозь стекло балконной двери. Бен так и сидел на месте, опершись головой на кулак.

– Да, мам, всего хватает, – слышался его приглушённый голос. Бен усмехнулся. – Нет, не ругаемся. В смысле «я тебя знаю»? Ладно, ругаемся. Ага. Угу. Да, мам, она хорошая. Честно.

Впервые Рей подумала о том, что, может, в конце концов, Соло не такой уж и придурок.

***

Но мысль оказалась обманчивой. Сначала он отправил презентацию Сноуку, даже не упомянув, что Рей не только участвовала в её создании, но и попросила Кайдел прислать наработки. Потом внаглую пожарил себе картошку и даже не поделился. После помывки посуды – это, казалось, особенно его бесило – налил себе бокал коньяка (второй за день!), взял на руки кошку, начал гладить её и ласково приговаривать, мол, слава создателю, что в его жизни есть такая хорошая девочка. А самое интересное произошло в конце вечера.

Рей ела шестнадцатый за день бутерброд перед телевизором, уложив ноги на журнальный столик, когда из ванной послышалась нецензурная брань и звуки страдающей мебели.

– _Твою мать!_

Она подпрыгнула на месте, чуть не подавившись. Кошка подскочила и удрала в кабинет, царапая когтями ламинат. Бен высунул голову из ванной, и выглядел он весьма свирепо.

– Что такое? – сглотнула Рей. – Фаз нагадила на коврик в ванной?

Бен нервно и горько усмехнулся, вышел из ванной и нажал на выключатель одним кончиком пальца.

– Не Фаз.

– У тебя в доме есть и другие животные? – Рей немного успокоилась и снова принялась хрустеть бутербродами.

Ох, _как же_ ему хотелось ответить на этот вопрос односложно. Но Бен решил, что необходимо взять себя в руки и решить всё по-взрослому.

– Рей, нам нужно _серьёзно_ поговорить.

Она снова напряглась.

– Я уволена? – Рей поставила тарелку на столик и стряхнула с футболки крошки.

Бен нервно сглотнул.

– Если это из-за того, что я вылила вино в раковину, обещаю, этого больше не повторится.

– Может, – Рей видела, как у него на лбу вздулась вена, – лучше сделаешь так, чтобы _это_ не повторялось? – он невнятно прожестикулировал перед собой.

– Ты сейчас указал на всю меня.

– Это, – его рука коброй кинулась к ней и потрясла скомканное покрывало на диване, засыпанное крошками. – И это, – столик, где только что были её ноги и уже стояли две грязных кружки, – и это, – подушка на полу, – _всё это!_

– Бен, о чём ты го…

– Ты видишь? – он выгнул руку с ушибленным локтем. – Будто больной спины мне было мало! Я поскользнулся в ванной, потому что ты постоянно разбрызгиваешь воду из раковины! В ванной бардак, посуду ты за собой не моешь, берёшь мои вещи! Стоит мне отвернуться, как ты тащишь пульт от кондиционера и устраиваешь мне в гостиной жару похлеще, чем на улице! И господи, Рей, _пожалуйста,_ собирай с пола свою… _одежду!_

Рей застыла с открытым ртом. Таким разъярённым она не видела Соло ещё никогда. И это он ещё не знал, что на полу, возможно, была не вода, а капли кокосового масла. Возможно.

– Знаешь, – тихо начала она, – мог бы и просто сказать.

– Сказать что? – процедил Бен сквозь зубы, заметно успокоившись. – «Рей, пожалуйста, мой за собой посуду». «Рей, пожалуйста, закручивай крышечку от зубной пасты». «Рей, пожалуйста, не разводи вокруг себя ебучий бардак!»

– Ну… например. Да.

– Нет, Рей! – он почти взмолился. – Так не делается. Я привожу тебя в свою квартиру и говорю: «Чувствуй себя как дома». Ты такая: «Да, хорошо, спасибо». А потом идёшь и _не_ чувствуешь себя как дома! Делаешь так, чтобы я не был обременён твоим присутствием. Убираешь за собой, ведёшь себя тихо, предлагаешь помощь. Элементарная вежливость, понимаешь?

Она замолчала. Кажется, задумалась, и у Бена в сердце загорелась надежда.

– Не знала, что я «обременяю» тебя своим присутствием, Соло.

Надежда потухла.

– Вон! – воскликнул Бен. – Вон отсюда!

– Ку… куда?

– Марш в мою постель!

– Но… ещё только девять…

– Телевизор посмотришь! – он потащил её за руку в свою спальню. Рей терпеть не могла, когда её хватают за руки.

Он затолкал её в комнату и хлопнул дверью. Рей ошарашенно пыталась понять, что это вообще за нахрен было. _«Марш в мою постель»?_

И какого фига он надухарился своим дорогущим парфюмом в этот карантинный вечер?


	4. День третий

__

* * *

_«Карантин, День 3, понедельник. В офисе я хотя бы мог спрятаться от неё у себя в кабинете»._

Сегодня он едва поднялся с кровати. Мышцы настолько задеревенели, что Бен с трудом разогнулся и еле дополз до ванной. _Подозрительно чистой_ ванной. Ни длинных каштановых волос на раковине, ни где попало разбросанного белья. Если бы на тумбе не лежала косметичка, Бен бы усомнился, не привиделось ли ему всё это. Даже его гель для душа и шампунь были закрыты и стояли на полочке, где им и место, а не на углах ванны.

От долгого горячего душа мышцы его спины немного расслабились, зато мысли словно накрыло туманом. И Бен предчувствовал, что ещё надолго останется с этим ощущением: карантин уже обозначил себя как череда пустых серых дней, когда ты засыпаешь, просыпаешься и не чувствуешь начало чего-то нового.

Хотя в его случае нечто «новое» всё-таки вносила в его жизнь мисс Джонсон. И этот день не стал исключением – на этот раз необычным.

Рей _готовила_. Выйдя в комнату, Бен проморгался, пытаясь понять, не мираж ли это.

– Ой! – увидев его, она вздрогнула и уронила на пол лопатку, которой пыталась что-то поддеть на сковороде. – Я тут… ну… – Рей невнятно прожестикулировала в сторону плиты, а сама не спускала с него взгляда. Слова будто отказывались слетать с её приоткрытых губ. – С добрым утром.

Бен окатил её недоверчивым взглядом с ног до головы. Она покраснела, заправила волосы за уши и нагнулась за лопаткой.

– Я всё уберу, – теперь она не смотрела на него, нервно стирая жирное пятно с кафеля тряпкой. – Ты пока… одевайся и приходи завтракать.

Он тут же взглянул вниз, на секунду испугавшись, не позабыл ли в своём почти что трансе надеть трусы, но нет – трусы и даже штаны на нём были, зато футболку Бен бросил в корзину для белья, вообще-то собираясь в спальню за свежей.

– Угу, – кивнул он и, ещё раз проморгавшись, развернулся в сторону спальни.

Джонсон? На его кухне? Готовит _завтрак?_ В спальне оказалось, что его вчерашний срыв всерьёз оказал на неё влияние: постель тоже была заправлена. Бен достал из ящика чистую футболку, натянул на себя и почувствовал, что вытерся недостаточно хорошо – капли теперь проступали через ткань.

Бен выглянул назад в комнату – и нет, ему не показалось, Джонсон и впрямь колдовала над сковородкой, хотя он не был уверен, это завтрак нормального человека или какое-то зелье. Он доковылял до обеденного стола, уже не чувствуя спину от трёх ночей на ненавистном диване, и плюхнулся на стул, не сразу заметив, что его ждёт кружка горячего чая. Точнее, горячий чай в его любимой кружке.

– Ты заварила мне _чай,_ – пробормотал Бен в неверии.

– Это громко сказано, – Рей не оборачивалась, усиленно пытаясь отскрести что-то от сковородки. – Пакетик «Принцессы Нури» макнула в кипяток. К слову об этом, – она выключила газ, убрала что-то в холодильник, и перед его носом на стол опустилась большая тарелка с бутербродами и ещё одна, маленькая – с нарезанной сосиской. Одной. – Почему у тебя на кухне именно тот мой любимый чай, который ты упорно не желаешь видеть в офисе?

Он тоже не торопился смотреть на неё, хотя чувствовал, что сейчас она ждёт именно этого. Во-первых, у Бена так болели спина и шея, что он старался лишний раз не шевелиться. Во-вторых, Рей так быстро прислушалась к его вчерашним претензиям, что у него возникло чувство, будто он переборщил, и обо всём можно было договориться спокойнее.

Ему тоже теперь было за что извиняться? Ну, может быть… Из-за этих смешанных чувств он не поднимал головы, пялясь на надпись на своей любимой кружке: _«Я живу, поэтому люблю. Я люблю, поэтому страдаю»._ Хорошо, что она на итальянском была, а Рей этот язык не знала – а то уже весь офис над ним бы втихую хихикал. Бен не сомневался, что она та ещё сплетница, иначе почему так много времени торчит на кухне с Роуз и Кайдел?

– Бен?.. – негромко окликнула она, и он встрепенулся. – Ты спорил со мной из принципа?

– Нет, – возразил он, проводя пальцем по ручке кружки. – Просто британские учёные выяснили, что зелёный чай лучше влияет на работоспособность.

– Ну да, – тихо хихикнула Рей, – мне ли спорить с британскими учёными.

Он усмехнулся одним уголком рта и поднял глаза. Бен смотрел, как она выкладывает что-то на тарелки, и не мог не заметить, что посуды в раковине почти нет. Наконец тайна завтрака раскрылась самым тривиальным образом – Рей поставила перед ним тарелку с яичницей-глазуньей из двух яиц. Кажется. Он не был уверен в количестве, потому что желтки растеклись.

– Бен, – он и не заметил, как она села рядом с ним на то место, где вчера вечером он заставил её сидеть за презентацией. Рей положила руку ему на плечо, и он дёрнулся едва ли не всем телом от неожиданности. – Я не думала, что моё присутствие _настолько_ тебя напрягает. Серьёзно. Я не… не специально всё это делала. В первый вечер я так устала, что просто забыла забрать одежду с пола. А что до посуды… ну я её раз в три дня мою, привыкла уже, в семье так всегда было… И уборку в квартире раз в неделю.

– Не специально, знаю, – он сам не верил в то, что говорил, но её оправдания его немного убедили. Бен взялся за вилку и нож. – Извини, что вспылил.

– Это ты извини, – она широко распахнула глаза и сжала его руку крепче. – Ты действительно очень помог мне со всем этим… карантином. Не хотела бы я сейчас сидеть в крошечной белой палате в одиночку.

Он закивал, всё никак не готовый собраться для того, чтобы снова посмотреть на неё. Происходящее казалось ему слишком нереальным. Бен _совершенно_ не верил во внезапное перевоплощение Джонсон в Золушку.

– Ладно, – Рей отпустила его. – Давай есть. Я старалась, ну… как могла.

– Я уверен, что яичницу невозможно испортить, – он отрезал первый кусочек, погрузил его в рот, и на его зубах тут же хрустнула скорлупка.

Да, кулинарные навыки Джонсон он всё же переоценил. Бен, конечно, чувствовал горелый привкус, но не стал ничего говорить. Яичница мира как-никак. Когда Рей каждые две минуты спрашивала, не хочет ли он чего-то, в том числе, чтобы она принесла ему любимый (и до сих пор для неё тайный) коньяк с полки, Бену и вовсе стало неловко. Он подумал, что обед явно на нём – теперь он не сможет не ответить на её не слишком удавшийся, но добрый жест.

Стоп. Может, это изначально был её коварный злодейский план?

– Сноуку понравилась презентация? – спросила Рей, доедая.

– Вполне, – Бен съел последний кусочек сосиски, отодвинул от себя пустые тарелки, положил руки на стол и уткнулся в них лбом, чувствуя, как его спину и шею охватывает новая волна скрипучей боли. – Напомнил, что с меня ещё отчёт по бразильской сделке.

– Я могу написать, – робко предложила Рей.

– Нет, – тут же возразил он, перед закрытыми глазами вспыхивали разноцветные круги. – Мне придётся опустить часть с обмывом сделки и растянуть её реальное заключение.

– Ладно, – она пожала плечами, встала и чуть хлопнула его по спине, отчего Бен дёрнулся и застонал. Рей застыла на месте. – Что… да что с тобой, Бен? Я что-то сделала не так?

 _Много_ чего. Но он уже вчера сказал всё, что хотел, хотя можно было добавить в список пункт «Не готовь ничего. Умоляю».

– Спасибо за завтрак. Всё нормально, – прогудел Бен, не поднимая головы. – Просто спина чуть болит.

Пару секунд она молчала, и ему почудилось, что Рей и вовсе не стояла рядом с ним.

– Хочешь… сделаю тебе массаж? – неуверенно спросила она.

– Что?.. – глухо отозвался Бен, не вникнув в вопрос.

– Помассирую тебе плечи и спину. Это из-за дивана, да? Он и вправду жёсткий. Давай же.

Он поднял голову, чёрные волосы были взъерошены, Бен выглядел так, будто только что не позавтракал, а пробудился после недельной пьянки и вообще не соображал, что происходит.

– Ты. Помассируешь мне спину? – Бен скептически на неё взглянул.

– В этом ведь… нет ничего такого, – она поджала губы. – Как ты будешь писать отчёт, если тебе настолько плохо? Или ты хочешь вызвать врача? Или массажиста?

– К нам в любом случае никого не пустят, – запоздало ответил он.

– Тогда давай, – сказала Рей чуть смелее.

Настырность Джонсон немного насторожила его. Но она явно чувствовала свою вину и хотела угодить, а ему… физически необходимо было этим воспользоваться. Бен вздохнул, приподнялся и перевернул под собой стул, сев на него снова и опершись руками на спинку.

– Понятия не имею, как это правильно делается, – честно призналась Рей.

Если бы три дня назад ему сказали, что Джонсон будет спать в его постели, готовить ему завтрак и делать массаж, Бен бы оплатил этому человеку психиатра. Он чувствовал, как Рей склонилась над ним, и его сердце заколотилось быстрее. От недосыпа, наверное. Или она его отравила. Или сейчас придушит, и его внутренний голос психует. Слишком много вариантов.

Её тёплые ладони легли Бену на спину, и по его позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Стиснув зубы и зажмурившись, он пытался не издать ни звука – ещё не хватало, чтобы он перед ней стонал, как дрочер перед экраном с порнушкой. Рей начала неуверенно водить руками вверх-вниз, едва нажимая. Иногда он чувствовал, как её ногти цепляют спину, но было не больно, это скорее… странное ощущение, от которого в теле начинало покалывать. Движения стали немного смелее – Рей массировала ему плечи круговыми движениями, отчего больные мышцы подёргивались. Не прерывая контакта ни на секунду, её руки скользнули к шее, осторожно разминая.

Бен сам не заметил, как затаил дыхание. Почувствовав касание её разгорячённых рук на голой коже, он поймал себя на мысли, что в самом деле ему ещё никто и никогда не делал массаж. Да и вообще, никто, кроме матери, даже не заботится о нём и не спрашивает, как у него дела. Конечно, и Джонсон сейчас делала это не по доброте душевной – просто пыталась загладить свою вину, буквально выражаясь.

И всё же.

Спустя пару минут, будто не воодушевлённая результатом, Рей начала прикладывать всё больше сил – пощипывать, надавливать, заставляя Бена невольно извиваться под её руками, пока тот не зашипел.

– Прости, – по тону голоса он уже примерно представлял выражение её лица: Рей стиснула зубы и скривила нижнюю губу вниз. – Больно?

Он пробубнил в ответ что-то невнятное, не в состоянии описать свои чувства. И больно, и хорошо. Рей снова начала медленно проводить ладонями по спине, будто извинялась, и это _вообще_ не помогало ему держаться. Ещё немного, и он растечётся в лужицу. Показать Джонсон, что она в чём-то преуспела? Этого ещё не хватало. Нужно было срочно отвлечься от этого чувства эйфории.

– Я сейчас думаю только о том, что должен был в это время собираться в аэропорт и лететь вечером в Токио, – он прогудел первое, что пришло ему в голову.

– Я вот вечером на маникюр была записана, – с оттенком грусти ответила Рей, – вот это настоящий кошмар. Где Эмилин найдёт мне окошко в конце июля?

 _Что_ найдёт? Джонсон вообще делала маникюр? Он даже никогда не смотрел на её ногти или чьи-либо ещё. Мысли о маникюре помогли ему отвлечься. От физического удовлетворения ему было слишком хорошо, и если бы Рей сейчас видела его лицо – эту дурацкую лыбу она бы ему ещё не скоро забыла.

Он постарался сделать серьёзное лицо, готовясь к окончанию массажа, но Рей будто и не думала его отпускать. С этим серьёзным лицом Бен мужественно держался, когда она снова усилила нажим и расширила площадь массажа, теперь добравшись до его поясницы и предплечий. Когда от всех этих непрекращающихся ласк – по чувственным касаниям её рук иначе сказать было и нельзя – у него во всём теле снова начало покалывать, от кончиков пальцев до корней волос, Бен невольно представил, как эти пальцы, с каким бы то ни было маникюром, скользят от шеи выше и вплетаются в его тёмные волосы. Как эти ловкие руки спускаются от его поясницы к бёдрам и…

Так, _нет._ Его занесло. Бен весь дёрнулся, так что стул под ним проехал сантиметров десять по полу, и Рей отпрянула от испуга.

– Бен, что?.. – услышал он из-за спины и обернулся.

Её ладони были красными, что вполне логично. Но Бен не мог не заметить, что её шея и грудь в овале майки тоже порозовели, она прерывисто дышала. Неужели он так напугал её?

– Ни… ничего, – он чувствовал, как кончики его ушей покраснели. Мысли хаотично болтались у него в голове, но была и одна главная: не дать Джонсон заметить его с каждой секундой становившееся всё более очевидным возбуждение. – Спасибо за… массаж. Да, – он прочистил горло и боком начал продвигаться в сторону кабинета. – Мне лучше. Но нужно работать, Сноук хочет видеть отчёт к часу.

Он выглядел странно – наверняка он выглядел странно. Рей захлопнула рот, всё это время почему-то открытый, и нервно поправила майку.

– Хорошо. А я ну… я скоро вернусь, – пролепетала она и быстрым шагом направилась в ванную.

***

Невольные мысли о почти случившемся инциденте сбивали его с рабочего настроя. Как и Джонсон. Видимо, не заметив в его поведении в конце массажа ничего странного, сейчас она валялась на диване с бокалом вина и правилами карантина, до которых у неё наконец дошли руки.

– Симптомы включают: повышенную температуру, озноб, покраснения кожи, бледность, сухой кашель, мокрый кашель, головокружение… – она вдруг хихикнула, и Бен оторвался от экрана ноутбука.

Он начал работать в кабинете, но Рей, приступившая ко второму бокалу, принялась выкрикивать ему все пункты вслух, так что у бедной Фаз шерсть дыбом встала. Впрочем, Фаз как раз-таки могла её простить: Джонсон сегодня утром покормила и её тоже, но, на кошачье счастье, корм из пакета уж точно испортить было нельзя. В итоге Бен переместился на кухню, едва в состоянии сосредоточиться на бразильском отчёте. Даже коньяк в горло не лез.

Видимо, всё ещё под влиянием чувства вины от вина Рей не посмела отказаться. Особенно после того, как Бен напомнил ей, что вино в открытой бутылке живёт в холодильнике в лучшем случае сутки, а выливать хороший алкоголь в унитаз, особенно алкоголь их фирмы, он не был намерен.

– Тебя так забавит, что все эти симптомы противоречат друг другу? – Бен снова повернул голову к экрану ноутбука. По крайней мере, он уже почти перестал думать о почти-случившемся во время массажа.

– Нет. Просто потолок кружится, – она снова хихикнула. Да уж, её и впрямь унесло с полпинка. – А знаешь, это же моё вино.

– В каком это смысле «твоё» вино? – он даже не пытался уже вникать в её слова. Сроки поджимали.

– «Сизиджи». Это я название придумала.

На секунду он замер. Да, это в тот раз, когда ему не понравилось ни одно из предложенных названий, и он решил вопрос демократично: заставил каждого сотрудника отделов маркетинга, продаж и дизайна придумать своё, после чего всю ночь принимал решение. В этом «Сизиджи» было что-то таинственное и манящее, как ему тогда подумалось. И золотой с вкраплениями чёрного дизайн тоже он сам к этому названию подбирал. Не будь конкурс анонимным, Бен никогда бы не выбрал предложенное Джонсон название.

Он ничего не ответил, продолжив печатать с агрессивным усердием: « _Во время встречи в Рио…»_

– О! – вдруг воскликнула она. – Здесь написано, что нам лучше изолироваться в разных комнатах и избегать мест общего пользования.

– Да? А еду нам готовить и приносить кто будет, Фаз? – « _мистер Ривьера отметил, что годы плодотворной работы…»_

– Она и записки может перетаскивать, – вдруг осенило Рей. – И расскажет мне все твои секреты. Будет единственным проводником между двумя одинокими душами, познающими все трудности самоизоляции…

– Рей, – строго начал он, – ты… просто гений, – « _два контейнера полусухого Каберне Совиньон и один восьмилетнего коньяка…»_

Пьяненькая Джонсон у него на диване – это даже забавно. По крайней мере, в таком состоянии она разводит бардак только у себя в башке. Может, её просто нужно постоянно спаивать? Глядишь, и две недели пролетят незаметно. Можно положить её спать на ковре.

– Кстати, ты вот не задумывался, – на Рей снова что-то снизошло, – что всё самое жуткое происходит из тропиков? Лихорадка Кирома? Шизидный грипп? А ещё там в Амазонке водятся пенисные рыбки.

– Пенисные рыбки, – _абзац из прошлогоднего отчёта: скопировать, вставить…_

– Ну знаешь, это такие рыбки, которые ждут, когда мужчина начнёт мочиться в реку, и по струе забираются прямо в член!

– Прямо в член, – _сохранить, прокрутить наверх…_

– Большой же должен быть член… – задумчиво сказала Рей. – Вот у тебя какой?

– Тридцать сантиметров, – закивал Бен. « _По итогам встречи седьмого июля…»_

Внезапно послышался резкий скрипучий звук: Рей поднялась на диване и посмотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза.

– Серьёзно? По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь.

– Хорошо, – _прокрутить вниз._ – Преувеличиваю.

– Ну вот…

– Двадцать девять.

_Сохранить, отправить._

***

Пока Рей валялась пьяная на диване, не подавая признаков жизни, Бен познавал все грани работы на удалёнке. Да, его обязанности теперь теоретически были на Хаксе, но и тот сейчас был на другом континенте. Больше всего звонками его доставал Сноук – старик явно чувствовал, что в отсутствие Соло что-то может пойти не так. Прекрасно знал, что с работой заместителя генерального справится только Бен, но так до сих пор не мог назначить на эту должность его официально: Прайда нельзя было просто выкинуть с работы, пусть уже полгода он и не вылезал из больниц. Поэтому Бен так и продолжал тащить лямку: и начальник управления маркетинга и продаж, и заместитель генерального директора. Сноук отказывался хоть как-то облегчить его страдания, поэтому и Бен был вынужден делегировать некоторые свои обязанности подчинённым, а что-то - вообще пускать на самотёк. Бардак, да и только. Найти баланс было трудно, и Бен не был уверен, что ему удаётся.

Поскольку Джонсон была не в состоянии отвечать на поступавшие ей звонки, Бен распорядился, чтобы все дела максимально отложили до её возвращения, а с «бразильским вопросом» разобрался сам. Собственно, это было его задачей, несмотря на то, что бразильская сторона требовала к телефону Рей Джонсон.

Время близилось к половине девятого, и его рабочий день явно затянулся. Бен хлопнул крышкой ноутбука как раз в тот момент, когда Рей проснулась – теперь угрюмая. Бутылку до конца она так и не прикончила.

Сегодня он решил всё же пригласить её на ужин. _Нет, не так_. Пригласил присоединиться к нему за ужином. Рей странно на него посмотрела, будто фраза ей о чём-то напомнила, но кивнула. Бен подумал, что она, должно быть, всё-таки устала от бутербродов, но не от чая – на «Принцессу Нури» это не распространялось.

– Этот ужин просто великолепен, – кивала Рей. – Макароны такие… длинные. А красный соус такой… красный.

 _«Вот поэтому ей нельзя доверять совместные отчёты»,_ – вздохнул Бен.

– Ничего сложного, – он сделал глоток воды, – это всего лишь макароны и соус из пакета.

– Я даже яичницу испортила, – неожиданно для Бена сказала она. – Это было слишком плохо, да?

– Рей, – он прочистил горло, – всё нормально. Первый блин комом. В смысле, первая яичница со скорлупкой. Да, и сосиску ты хорошо сварила. Жаль, в холодильнике только одна была.

– То есть ты не злишься, что я взяла твои яйца и сосиску? – с надеждой в глазах спросила Рей.

Бен вытаращил глаза, долго пытаясь сообразить, есть ли в этом вопросе скрытый смысл. Точнее, пытаясь привести свой мозг к мыслям о еде.

– Не злюсь, – он чувствовал, что краснеет, и поспешил заесть смущение.

Бен услышал, как Рей застонала от разочарования самой собой и похоронила лицо в ладонях.

***

– Ты будешь спать со мной, – вдруг заявила она, когда Бен чистил зубы.

Он застыл, глядя через зеркало на её отражение, и спустя секунду решительно замотал головой. Да что за день двойных смыслов сегодня такой?

– Ещё одна ночь, и ты превратишься в Буратино, – сказала Рей, когда Бен снова склонился над раковиной. – Кровать большая, это всё равно, что в разных комнатах спать.

Бен снова поднял голову и помотал ею ещё раз, на этот раз вскинув брови.

– А, я поняла! – воскликнула Рей. – Ты просто хочешь ежедневный массаж.

Он выплюнул пасту, быстро прополоскал рот и сказал ей через зеркало:

– Чур я сплю слева.


	5. День четвёртый

__

* * *

_«Карантин, День 4, вторник. В офисе я хотя бы могла спрятаться от него на кухне»._

Рей не спалось. Она редко ложилась не одна, даже не могла сказать точно, когда такое вообще в последний раз было. К счастью, Бен заснул быстро, и вот уже пару часов Рей пыталась заснуть, то беря в руки телефон и листая унылые ночные ленты в соцсетях, то просто лёжа и думая.

Мысли, как назло, в голову лезли самые дурацкие. Во-первых, Рей по-философски недоумевала, как это в один момент её жизнь настолько ограничили, будто по щелчку пальца. Не сходить в любимую кофейню за капучино с солёной карамелью, не погулять на набережной, не сбегать в супермаркет за чипсами, если в голову ударит, даже на чёртову работу не пойти. Во-вторых, за эти дни она уже нафантазировала как минимум пять сценариев развития событий на тему лихорадки: Соло заболевает, а она чудом спасается и потом с грустным лицом раздаёт пафосные интервью всем каналам; она заболевает, и Соло гоняется за ней по квартире с топором; они оба заболевают, и с топорами уже за ними обоими гоняются люди в спецодежде; они не заболевают, но заражают кого-то в самолёте, и их объявляют национальными преступниками за распространение эпидемии… К слову, ей было интересно, как дела у пассажиров их самолёта, которые тоже оказались на домашнем карантине.

Сколько же ещё таких несчастных людей?

А в-третьих, и это было самым её любимым, Рей вспоминала все свои совершённые за день косяки. И не только за день, одна только брошенная на пол ванной в первый же вечер одежда чего стоит. И едва не пролитый парфюм, и вездесущий бардак, и немытая посуда… Рей могла его понять. Если бы Соло был у неё дома и резко начал наводить везде порядок, она бы тоже психанула. А перлы, которые она успела выдать? Пенисные рыбки, красный-красный соус, «твои яйца и сосиска»… господи Иисусе. Ей и три бокала коньяка не оправдание, не то что какое-то белое полусладкое.

Неудивительно, что он от неё отшучивался. «Двадцать девять»? _Серьёзно?_

Рей и так знала, что он считает её идиоткой из-за всех этих проваленных дегустационных не-обязывающих-проверок – что, к слову, было его промахом, ведь за год он не организовал подчинённым ни одного тренинга. Знала, что он не доверяет ей совместные проекты, и вот так просто сама же выставляет себя ещё большей идиоткой. Такими темпами Соло просто её уволит.

 _«Ну уж нет»,_ – твёрдо решила она. Рей – гостья. Рей – хороший сотрудник. Рей – вменяемый человек, в конце концов. И она готова на всё, _на всё,_ лишь бы сохранить свою работу и пока что не убитые отношения с начальником…

…сопевшим всего в полуметре от неё.

***

Рей проснулась в одиночестве. Находясь ещё в полусне, она первым делом схватилась за телефон и проверила время. Только восемь. Она бухнулась головой на подушку, закрыв глаза, и соблазн поспать дольше был велик, но если Соло проснулся… то должна встать и она.

Больше никаких ошибок. Рей вывалилась из кровати на пол, заправила постель, выравнивая одеяло по максимуму, и выползла из спальни.

Бен уже сидел за кухонным столом и работал. Одетый. «Чёрт», – ругнулась она себе под нос, только же наконец забыла о вчерашнем. Как ей теперь вытравить из головы воспоминание о Бене Соло без рубашки? Он же её начальник, ёлки-палки. Начальник с широкими мускулистыми плечами и грудью, и всеми этими кубиками пресса… Ну вот, _опять._

– Доброе утро, – Рей прочистила горло, и он поднял голову.

– Доброе, – выдохнул Бен.

Она чувствовала, как он проводит её взглядом, когда подошла к чайнику. Так, чай. _«Хорошая гостья. Хорошая сотрудница»._

– Будешь чай? – _«молодец, так держать»._ – А то здесь воды мало осталось, буду доливать.

– Хм-м? – Рей так и не слышала стука пальцев по клавиатуре. – Нет, спасибо.

Она едва ли не физически ощущала, как он всматривается в её спину. И когда повернулась, и это оказалось правдой, Бен едва ли смутился.

– Сделай себе хлопья на завтрак, – он кивнул в сторону микроволновки, на которой лежала новая коробка. Чёртовы хлопья, ещё один её недавний промах.

Рей молчала, пытаясь подавить порыв ответить что-то вроде «ого, да ты сегодня щедр», «и за что мне такая благодать» и «не указывай мне, что делать».

– Если хочешь, конечно, – вдруг договорил Бен, глядя на её напряжённое лицо.

– Спасибо, – она всё же сдержалась. Это наверняка был его вежливый способ сказать, что яичницу Рей готовит отстойно.

К тому моменту, как выключился электрочайник, Рей вернулась из ванной.

– Сноук уже успел дать какое-то задание? – она села за стол, поставив перед собой хлопья.

– Хм-м? – хмыкнул Бен, с трудом отвлекаясь. – Только мне. Отдыхай, Рей.

 _«Отдыхай»._ Это ей не подходило. Как она проявит себя с лучшей стороны, если будет «отдыхать»?

– Может, и мне найдётся задание?

– Не сейчас, – прогудел он, не отрывая глаз от монитора.

– Я могу приготовить обед, – рискованно предложила Рей, и он почему-то поперхнулся. – Вычитала один рецепт в «Космо». У тебя есть фольга? А ещё нужны сардельки, перец и…

– Я сам займусь обедом, – отрезал Бен, размяв шею и плечи.

– Хочешь массаж?

– Рей! – Соло повысил голос, и она подпрыгнула на месте. Фаз, всё это время спавшая на широком подлокотнике дивана, подняла голову и мурлыкнула. – Просто займись своими делами и не мешай, ладно?

Бен даже покраснел, это она его опять довела своими дурацкими вопросами... Идиотка.

***

«Отдыхать» оказалось не так просто. Рей терпеливо «отдыхала» до обеда, с которым хмурый Соло не дал ей даже помочь. Потом терпеливо «отдыхала» дальше – пересмотрела все новые видео на ютубе, пролистала все ленты, два раза заснула под музыку в наушниках. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, что она выпросила у него вино, – иного способа показать, какой хорошей девочкой она стала, Рей не нашла. Соло удивился, но открыл ей белое полусухое. Даже доверил нарезать сыр на закуску.

Когда Рей готова была провалиться в сон уже в третий раз, послышался смех. Бен _смеялся_. Может, она всё-таки заснула?

– Что такое? – вскочила она, рассеянно поглядев на Соло. Тот что-то быстро набирал в телефоне, сияя, как начищенный чайник, и явно не услышал её вопроса. – Приём-приём, Земля вызывает Бена!

– Подожди, – он снова рассмеялся так сильно, что начал икать. – Это просто ор…

 _«Просто ор»?_ Рей ещё не слышала, чтобы он так выражался. Хотя она и крика его раньше никогда не слышала, и без рубашки не видела. Всё когда-то происходит впервые.

– Да что такое? – она уже умирала от любопытства.

– Хакс… скинул фотку… не в тот чат, – сквозь смех едва проговорил Бен, беспрестанно набирая сообщения.

Рей тут же подорвалась с дивана и подбежала к Бену.

– Дай посмотрю!

– Неа, – он встал со стула и подался в сторону от неё. – Поверь, ты не захочешь это увидеть.

– Бен, ну пожалуйста! – Рей канючила, словно ребёнок, но Бен снова попытался от неё убежать.

– Рей, это не развидеть, я беспокоюсь о твоей психике! – он наконец остановился, высоко держа телефон над собой и набирая что-то одним пальцем. – О-о-о, мистер Сноук онлайн.

– Он что, позирует там в костюме из латекса с плёткой в руках? – Рей пыталась допрыгнуть до телефона, но Соло был слишком уж высок.

– Ну и фантазия у тебя, – удивился в ответ Бен. – Нет, всё прозаичнее.

– Фотка члена?

– Фотка члена.

На секунду Рей застыла, размышляя, хочет ли она и впрямь это видеть, но когда Бен опять засмеялся, её терпение лопнуло. Рей начала его щекотать, и от неожиданности Соло выронил телефон, пролетевший у неё прямо перед глазами.

И вместе с ним перед глазами Рей пролетела вся её жизнь. Смартфон грохнулся на пол экраном вниз, и она почувствовала, как побледнела. Ну охренеть хорошая гостья. Охренеть, как исправилась. Да что в её мозгах работает не так?!

Под убийственным взглядом Соло, сжавшим губы в жёсткую линию, Рей нагнулась и перевернула телефон. Её жизнь была спасена – не было ни царапинки. В её руках экран смартфона загорелся, и на скрин-локе с картинкой, на которой был изображён чёрный дракон и девочка-подросток, тут же выскочило сообщение:

 **_Верховный_Лидер:_ ** _Самец, мой половой орган больше!_

– Надеюсь, Сноук _свою_ фотку не приложил, – сконфузилась Рей и передала ему телефон.

Бен сверкнул на неё взглядом а-ля «повезло тебе, живи пока, ничтожество» и сел на диван, на ходу разблокируя телефон.

– Прости, я не хотела, – Рей поджала губу и направилась за ним. – Бен, пожалуйста.

Он ничего не отвечал, очевидно, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на чате. Рей села рядом, соблюдая дистанцию, но новые сообщения выскакивали так быстро, что она не успевала следить.

– Почему он не удалил её сразу? – поинтересовалась она в надежде, что Бен ответит.

– Этот гений оффлайн, – хмуро пояснил он. – Либо до сих пор не в курсе, что ошибся чатом, либо в курсе и уже заполз в нору и умер там от унижения. Сейчас все гадают, кому это он отправить собирался.

– А подпись была?

– Была, что-то типа _«лечу опылять свой цветочек»_.

– Ну вот он и летит, в чат мог и не заглядывать, – хихикнула Рей, радуясь, что Соло потихоньку сменяет гнев на милость. – Стой. Ключевое слово…

– «Лечу»? «Опылять»?

– Ещё попытка?

– «Свой»?

– «Цветочек», мистер Соло!

– И что? – недоумевал он.

– Хакс много времени проводит на работе, так что это наверняка кто-то из наших. Маргарет из лаборатории? Лили из отдела дизайна? Жасмин или… _о нет._

– Что? Мисс Шерлок, мне сейчас как никогда нужна ваша помощь.

– Так значит, я полезная? – Рей потянулась за своим телефоном. Краем глаза Бен заметил, как она открыла диалог с «Роззи».

– Мисс Тико?.. – удивлению Бена не было предела.

Рей набирала ей капсом сообщение за сообщением, когда вдруг сверху на экране выскочила шторка со смайликом от…

– _«Профессор Соло»?_ – она чуть не подпрыгнула, услышав его голос так близко к уху. – Почему я подписан у тебя в телефоне «профессор Соло»?

– А по… почему бы и нет, – заикаясь, ответила Рей, и отодвинулась от него. – Ты ну… умный, как профессор.

_«Ага, рассказывай, что Профессор Соло не вызывает у тебя никаких других ассоциаций»._

– И вообще, человеку, который подписал начальника «Верховный Лидер», грех задавать такие вопросы. А я у тебя как подписана?

– Ты никогда не узнаешь, – отрезал он, с энтузиазмом напечатывая что-то в чат.

Ну уж нет, она ещё как собиралась узнать. Всему своё время.

***

К тарелке с недоеденным сыром прилетела назойливая муха, и Соло, вернувшийся к работе, покосился в сторону кофейного столика у дивана.

– Рей! – окликнул он.

Она оторвалась от созерцания происходящего в соседских окнах и вышла с балкона.

– Что?

– Я же просил закрывать дверь, сеток на окнах нет. Мы эту муху теперь весь вечер не выгоним.

– Я и закрывала, – буркнула Рей, поворачивая пластиковую ручку и задёргивая тюль. – А Фаз не может её поймать?

Соло тяжело вздохнул, закрыл глаза и, видимо, мысленно сосчитал до пяти.

– Рей, пожалуйста, мой за собой посуду сразу. Рей, пожалуйста, поправляй покрывало на диване, когда встаёшь. Рей, пожалуйста, не забывай закрывать дверь. Иначе…

– «Иначе»? – она вскинула брови, глядя на сидящего Соло сверху вниз.

– Иначе отправлю тебя совершать археологические раскопки в лотке Фаз.

– Убедительно, – закивала Рей, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Перспектива была так себе.

Чёрт, опять она лажает. Вчерашнего идеального поведения хватило ненадолго: она снова по привычке забывает делать всё сразу, как того хочет мистер чистоплюй. Рей забрала со столика бокал и тарелку с двумя подсохшими кубиками сыра, по пути захватив коньячный бокал со стола рядом с ноутбуком. Включила воду.

В раковине ещё оставалась посуда с обеда. Рей расправилась с тарелками, взялась за винный бокал. Чуда так и не свершилось: алкоголь по-прежнему не приносил ей какой-либо радости. Толку с того, что прописанные на контрэтикетке ароматы этого конкретного вина она знала наизусть? Ни ноток акации, ни липы с розой она всё равно не ощущала, когда пила. Разобравшись с этим бокалом, Рей взяла в руки тот, из которого Соло пил коньяк. Округлый, на низкой ножке, классический бокал. В такой и трёхлетний коньяк налей, ощущения станут приятнее. В теории. На саму Рей это никак не влияло.

Рей украдкой взглянула на Бена – он проработал весь день, прервавшись только на обед и начавшееся в их чате для руководства веселье, и сейчас продолжал устало таращиться в монитор. Ей его даже жалко стало, все попытки Соло сидеть с прямой спиной проваливались на пятой минуте, поэтому у него наверняка всё болело. Рей бы даже предложила ему сделать массаж, если бы в прошлый раз не произошло то, что произошло.

Вчера она так намокла, что полетела в ванную, испугавшись, не начались ли самые печальные дни месяца раньше времени. Хотя кого она обманывала: Рей чувствовала, что возбудилась, и Соло наверняка тоже это заметил, поэтому так странно себя вёл. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он подумал, будто небезразличен ей.

Ещё чего. Это просто стечение обстоятельств, какая-то системная ошибка, которой она больше не даст повториться.

Рей повернулась назад к раковине и поднесла к носу бокал, закрыв глаза. Да, как она и думала. Пахнет _коньяком_. Молодец, Джонсон, дегустатор от бога.

Наверное, ей никогда это не освоить.

***

Во время ужина Соло впервые предложил ей включить телевизор в гостиной. Прощёлкав все каналы, Рей остановилась на каком-то фильме, который шёл уже минут двадцать. Без лишних напоминаний помыла посуду, постоянно оборачиваясь на широкий экран, а закончив, присоединилась к Бену на диване. Он смотрел вполглаза, больше заинтересованный своим телефоном. Рей подумала, что дело наверняка всё ещё в том чате и бедном Хаксе. Который, кстати, именно Роуз летел опылять, и теперь Рей было неловко, что она бездумно и нещадно спалила коллег перед Соло, обоим наверняка грозят проблемы.

 _– Можешь остаться,_ – послышалось с экрана. Эксцентричный главный герой был явно недоволен. – _Но будь добра, постарайся не попадаться мне на глаза. А как только закончится проклятая буря – ты сваливаешь отсюда на все четыре стороны._

_– Спасибо. Обещаю, что не стану причинять тебе неудобства._

Будто специально, Соло оторвал взгляд от экрана именно в этот момент и многозначительно посмотрел на Рей, сползавшую по спинке дивана вниз. Происходящее в фильме вообще напоминало ситуацию, в которой они оказались: вокруг острова бушевала буря, и главные герои застряли в одном доме, причём девушка, мистическим образом похожая на Рей, явно была неприятна мужскому персонажу. Или нет… В любом случае, сходств хватало, этот высокий засранец даже успел без рубашки пощеголять.

– Вот же они тупят, – не выдержала Рей спустя сорок минут. – Они явно друг к другу испытывают чувства, неужели так трудно во всём разобраться? Тем более, что они закрыты в одном доме, обстановка располагает…

– Если они закрыты в одном доме, это ещё не значит, что они должны начать что-то друг к другу испытывать, – не отвлекаясь от телефона, пробубнил Бен.

– Согласна, – фыркнула Рей.

– С чего ты вообще решила, что у него есть чувства?

– Это же очевидно, – она закатила глаза.

– Может, его чувства – просто помеха, и ему не нужно с ней быть? – он всё так же пялился в экран.

– Мне всё равно, что ему там не нужно, я просто жду, когда они наконец потрахаются. Девчонка просто секси.

– На троечку.

Рей медленно повернула голову. В смысле «на троечку»?! В смысле, героиня, которую внешне будто с Рей списывали, «на троечку»?

– Ты что-то имеешь против невысоких шатенок с милой, аккуратной грудью? – процедила она сквозь зубы, но Бен и не понял, что уже оказался на минном поле.

– Да нет, просто эта конкретная – не в моём вкусе.

– То есть двадцатилетний коньяк от двадцатипятилетнего ты отличаешь, а секси девушку от не секси – нет?

– Двадцатилетнюю девушку от двадцатипятилетней я тоже отличу. Я же сказал, дело вкуса.

 _«Вкуса? Ну-ну»_. Кипя от недовольства и глядя на апатичного Соло справа от себя, Рей решила, что пора привить этому придурку правильный вкус.


	6. День пятый

__

* * *

_«Карантин, День 5, среда. Это просто физиология. Джонсон тут ни при чём»._

Открыв глаза, Бен не сразу осознал, что конкретно было не так. Его голова не болела, хотя он проснулся рано, спина тоже, слава кровати, и вообще ему было хорошо. Но когда его уха коснулось чьё-то дыхание, Бен заподозрил неладное.

Он скосил взгляд в сторону и увидел на своём плече сопящую Джонсон. Каштановые волосы были разбросаны по его подушке, рука затекала, потому что Рей улеглась прямо на неё сверху, а её рука… а её _нога_ …

– Не-е-ет, нет, нет, нет… – забормотал он, зажмурившись. Рукой она обнимала его торс, а колено упиралось прямо во вставший член. С последним как раз не было ничего удивительного: солнышко встало, Бен встал, его член встал, всё нормально. Что было ненормально, так это всё, чёрт подери, остальное.

Это произошло случайно? Конечно, случайно, как иначе? У Бена никогда не было такого, чтобы он просыпался в постели с полуголой девушкой и похмельем и потом задавался вопросом, что случилось прошлой ночью. Бен _определённо_ помнил, что случилось: он пошёл в душ первым, и к тому моменту, как закончился фильм и из ванной вернулась Рей, он уже провалился в сон. Пусть одеяло и было одним, им хватало, да Бену и не особо было нужно одеяло – ему по ночам жарко, это она мёрзнет. Рей решила о него погреться? Нет, наверняка во сне передвинулась, думая, что сейчас в постели с каким-нибудь своим парнем. Вот и всё. Случайность.

Бен максимально аккуратно снял с себя сначала её руку, потом ногу, и выскользнул из постели. Рей бухнулась щекой на подушку, но, казалось, не особенно заметила потерю.

Прохладный душ. _Срочно._

***

Он наполнил кружку кипятком, когда телефон завибрировал. Уведомления приходили одно за другим, и Бен взглянул на экран.

 **_Верховный_Лидер:_ ** _Соло, я прочитал отчёт_

 **_Верховный_Лидер:_ ** _Соло, ПЕНИСНЫЕ РЫБКИ???_

 **_Верховный_Лидер:_ ** _Соло, что за хуйня??_

 **_Верховный_Лидер:_ ** _Соло, ты себе мозги откарантинил? Чтобы через час исправленный вариант был у меня на почте_

Бен закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Мимо его носа пролетела муха, которую они вчера так и не выгнали, и испортила всю его пятисекундную медитацию. Шёл пятый день карантина, на часах было только начало восьмого утра, и с каждым таким днём Бен всё больше ненавидел все тропические страны на свете.

Полчаса спустя Рей выползла из спальни, заглянув по пути в ванную, и, зевая, завязывала на голове пучок. Он поднял голову.

Господи, почему её шортики обязаны быть настолько короткими? Почему она ходит в такой тонкой майке? Почему чуть растрёпанные волосы – это, оказывается, сексуально?

– Уже работаешь? – Джонсон сладко потянулась, и Бен осознал, что всё это время сидел с открытым ртом. – Утро добрым не бывает?

– Как видишь, – он прочистил горло, пытаясь игнорировать, что Рей проходит мимо него.

– Бедняжка, – она похлопала его ладонью по плечу на ходу, и он весь дёрнулся от неожиданности.

– Не… надо так делать, пожалуйста, – Бен занервничал, сам не понимая, отчего. Хотя нет: из-за неё он вписал в отчёт пенисных рыбок и ещё всякую ерунду, его бесит дурацкая муха, которая здесь из-за неё, а ещё Джонсон с самого утра направила его мысли в совсем неправильное русло.

_«Не нервничай. Она не нарочно. Она просто такая»._

– Что-то не так? – захлопала глазами Рей.

– Просто… я занят, не отвлекай, ладно? – его брови нахмурились сами собой, Бен бездумно пялился в отчёт.

– Ладно, – она пожала плечами и отвернулась. – А где хлопья? Можно?

– Наверху в шкафчике, возьми.

Джонсон потащила стул по кафелю, разрезая тишину скрипучим звуком, и Бен не мог не обернуться. И увидел, как она забралась на стул, выпятив задницу, и вся выгнулась в попытке дотянуться до верхних полок.

– Я не вижу, – пожаловалась Рей, передвигая наверху пластиковые коробки.

– Ниже, – он сглотнул. – Не на самой верхней.

– О… – Джонсон захлопнула дверцу и открыла ту, что пониже, опять выпятив зад в облегающих шортиках, будто нарочно. Бен заёрзал на месте и поспешил повернуть голову к экрану. – Нашла. Поможешь мне слезть?

– Рей, – он надеялся, что его голос не изменился под влиянием увиденной картины, – я же сказал, что занят.

– Я боюсь упасть, – послышался обиженный голос.

Он повернулся рывком.

– А залезать ты не боялась? – при виде Рей с коробкой хлопьев в руках он снова потерял дар речи. Его охватило недовольство, Джонсон продолжала быть каким-то ходячим раздражителем, что бы ни делала. Но на этот раз дело было ещё в чём-то… и он не мог понять, в чём.

– Меня вёл инстинкт. Голод, – серьёзно кивнула Рей. – Кошка тоже не боится, когда залезает высоко на дерево.

Чего она ждёт? Чтобы он подхватил её на руки, как в дурацких романтических комедиях? Может, она специально за этими хлопьями наверх полезла, чтобы побесить и отвлечь? Дурак, сам же туда хлопья поставил, мог бы соврать, что съел, или достать одним движением руки. Теперь расхлёбывай.

Он встал, сжав зубы, забрал у неё коробку и подал руку для опоры. Джонсон вцепилась в его ладонь, и это навеяло Бену кое-какие воспоминания.

***

_– Мисс Джонсон, – прогудел Прайд за её спиной, – вот и ваш непосредственный начальник._

_Он оторвался от экрана компьютера и впервые её увидел. Робко сжавшую плечи, застенчиво улыбавшуюся девчонку с коричневой сумкой на плече и большой чёрной папкой в руках. Очарован? Определённо, Бен был очарован. В их компанию редко устраивались такие девушки – довольно приземлённые на вид. Настоящие. У него в подчинении не было ни одной, во взгляде которой не читалось бы, что у неё за спиной два высших, она говорит на нескольких языках и знает себе цену. Как правило, завышенную._

_– Бенджамин Соло, – он вышел из-за стола. Протянул ей руку, чувствуя, как у него внутри всё расцветает._

_И тогда она впервые его коснулась, ответив на рукопожатие, едва не уронив при этом гигантскую папку._

_– Рей Джонсон._

***

– Бен… Бен! – она махнула ладонью перед его лицом, и он встрепенулся. – Спасибо, что помог.

– Не за что, – он провёл рукой по лицу и сел за ноутбук. – Я просто задумался.

Он продолжил править бразильский отчёт, отчаянно пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Не прошло и семи минут, как боковым зрением он заметил промелькнувшие мимо голые ноги Джонсон. Бен почти закончил с исправлением ошибок: осталось только открыть гугл мейл и отправить.

– Ммм… – томно протянула Рей, и он тут же стрельнул глазами в её сторону. Джонсон глубоко вдохнула аромат чая, её грудь поднялась.

***

_– Ммм! – она восторженно закивала, и Бен взглянул на неё через остеклённую стену своего кабинета. – Это… очень вкусно._

_Его новая подчинённая, Рей Джонсон, сейчас сидела вместе с Джессикой Павой, которая передавала ей дела. Джессика уже давно собиралась увольняться, но всё никак не находилось человека, который знал бы испанский, а в лучшем случае ещё и португальский на должном уровне для работы с латиноамериканским рынком. Сейчас она давала Рей дегустировать образцы, самые популярные по продажам в том регионе, принципиально не давая ей сплёвывать. Бена это веселило: с каждым новым глотком новенькая улыбалась всё шире. Её стол находился сразу по ту сторону от его небольшого кабинета, и он решил, что никогда не опустит жалюзи, лишь бы как можно чаще видеть эту улыбку. Так близко._

_– Я рада, что тебе всё нравится! – Джессика сложила ладони. – В какой компании, говоришь, ты работала?_

_– «Анима», – Рей погрузила в рот кусочек грецкого ореха._

_– И что вы там продавали?_

_– Ну…_

_– Хотя… не важно, – Джессика не дала ей договорить. – Вряд ли что-то настолько же интересное, правда? Главное, помни: алкоголь создан для наслаждения, а не беспросветного пьянства. Хотя и беспросветным пьяницам нам есть что продать. И да: лимон…_

_– …и коньяк – вещи несовместимые, я помню, – закивала Рей._

_Когда их взгляды встретились, Бен поджал губы, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, но вряд ли у него вышло. Он поспешил вернуться к своим бумагам, подумав, что Джонсон молодец: понимает, куда пришла. Ей нравится то, что она будет продавать. Действительно нравится. И это подкупало Бена даже больше всего остального._

***

Звёзды будто сговорились сегодня против него. Сноук продолжал доставать сообщениями, равно как и Хакс – звонками. Ещё одно долбаное «дзынь», и его психика просто не выдержит. «Посидишь дома», – говорили они. «Отдохнёшь от работы», – говорили они. А Джонсон, как назло, отвлекала его от работы, и он вообще не был в состоянии сосредоточиться.

Помимо того, что мимо него постоянно промелькивали её голые ноги, сегодня она решила сделать _зарядку_. Четыре дня даже не пыталась, а сегодня вдруг решила. Какое счастье, что Джонсон не замечала его взгляда, невольно соскальзывавшего с экрана на разные части её тела. Довольно интересные части её тела, раз на то пошло. Вызывавшие у него вполне определённую реакцию. Чаще эмоциональную, чем физическую, но и без физической не обходилось.

Сейчас он стоял на балконе, высунув голову в окно – единственная доступная им «прогулка». Во дворе внизу мальчишки гоняли в футбол, на скамейках сидели женщины с колясками. Там внизу продолжалась жизнь, этим людям стало бы дико при мысли, что кто-то может заставить их торчать постоянно дома. Не то чтобы Бен слишком уж страдал – он был домоседом, кроме работы и спортзала едва ли куда-то выбирался, поэтому его жизнь не особенно изменилась. Зато Джонсон, если судить по её пробежке по квартире, явно скучала по внешнему миру. Соседи снизу наверняка его уже возненавидели.

– Бен! – она постучала в окно между гостиной и балконом и помахала ему, зазывая внутрь.

Господи, ну что _опять?_

Он закрыл окно, вышел с балкона и задёрнул тюль.

– У тебя телефон разрывается, – Рей покосилась в сторону оставленного на столе смартфона.

– У меня обеденный перерыв, – хмыкнул он, задвинув стул перед ноутбуком.

– В половину четвёртого?

– Никогда не поздно для обеда.

– Чудненько! – внезапно воскликнула Джонсон и запрыгнула на диван. Через пару секунд ему на телефон пришло очередное уведомление. – Я там тебе один прикольный тест скинула. Пройди, отвлекись.

Бен с неохотой взял телефон, смахнув в сторону непрочитанные от Сноука и Хакса.

– Тест «Какая ты диснеевская принцесса»? – он вытаращил глаза. Рей глядела на него снизу вверх с хитрой улыбкой. – Я что, похож на диснеевскую принцессу?

– Ну… – она хихикнула. – Это просто смеха ради. Ты наверняка Покахонтас.

– А ты наверняка Белль.

– Не угадал. Я – Золушка.

– А я чувак, который этот дурацкий тест проходить не будет.

– Ладно, ладно, – сдалась она. – Тогда этот.

Телефон завибрировал от нового уведомления.

– «Кто ты из героев мультфильмов», – пробормотал под нос Бен.

– Ну Бен, ну пожалуйста, это же весело!

– Двадцать вопросов? Это слишком много.

– Садись сюда, – она вскочила и похлопала ладонью на место рядом с собой на диване. – Я задаю вопрос – ты отвечаешь.

***

_– Садитесь, – он пригласил её на место напротив своего, и Рей опустилась на стул. – Бояться нечего, тест очень лёгкий, всего двадцать вопросов. Я задаю вопрос – вы отвечаете._

_Джонсон неуверенно кивнула и отвела взгляд в сторону офиса. Кайдел и Роуз стояли в нескольких метрах от кабинета Соло и держали большие пальцы вверх, приободряя её._

_– Хорошо, – он прочистил горло и нахмурился, опустив взгляд к листу. – Расшифруйте аббревиатуру «ВИКС»._

_– «Вина и коньяки Сиэтла»._

_– Главный латиноамериканский рынок сбыта?_

_– Бразилия._

_– Объём производства в год…_

_Она ответила на всё – быстро, чётко и правильно. История, общие вопросы, конкретика по её рынку. Для начала ему хватило._

_– Ещё один вопрос, но я вас уже и так утвердил, – усмехнулся Бен, открывая бутылку одного из их многочисленных вин._

_Пока Рей сосредоточенно аэрировала вино, вдыхала аромат и пробовала, Бен не сомневался, что она ответит правильно._

_– Ярко выраженный фруктово-ягодный аромат с тонами шелковицы, черники, ежевики, ноткой кизила и лёгким сливочным флёром…_

_Он был поражён. Джонсон ответила ровно то, что было написано на контрэтикетке… вот только на контрэтикетке совсем другого вина._

***

– Итак, барабанная дробь… – Рей начала бить ладонью по подлокотнику в ожидании, когда страница обновится. – Хоба! Ты – Шахерезада.

– Дурацкий какой-то тест, – пробубнил Бен. – Какая из меня Шахерезада?

– По-моему, очень даже правдивый тест, – смеялась Рей. – Кто тебя знает? Может, это твоё альтер-эго.

– Да ладно. Вот ты кто?

– Я – Каспер.

– Вот видишь? – фыркнул он. – Это я должен быть Каспером. А ты – Шахерезадой.

– Это ещё почему? Ты ещё скажи, что Доктор Кто и Джеймс Бонд не могут быть женщинами.

– Ну вообще-то…

– Зря я это сказала. Ясно, тебе просто обидно, что Шахерезада – это женщина. Но мы можем придумать мужской аналог. Шахерезад?

– Ключевое слово – «хер» или «зад»?

– Вообще-то «шах», но ладно. Тебе виднее, – снова рассмеялась Джонсон. – Ну Бен, ты что, обиделся? – она толкнула его в плечо. – «Восточные сказки, зачем ты мне строишь глазки»…

Джонсон что, танцует? Джонсон танцует. Господи, только не это…

***

Она настолько мешала ему сегодня сосредоточиться, что Бен даже не помышлял о коньяке. В малых дозах он обычно его расслаблял, но сегодня скорее бы только усугубил ситуацию. Рей продолжала лезть с вопросами о том, как и чем ему помочь, шаталась по квартире, так что он и носа не решался поднять из-за крышки ноутбука, уже _отчаянно_ пытаясь не обращать внимания на её голую шею и ноги.

Может, если бы он не проснулся сегодня утром в обнимку с Джонсон... Может, если бы не её дурацкий массаж… Может, если бы когда-то совсем давно и недолго она бы ему не нравилась, сейчас бы всего этого не было. Ему бы не мерещилась во всех её действиях и словах какая-то подоплёка, и он бы не реагировал на Рей так, как реагирует сейчас. Мозг усиленно сопротивлялся всем этим её дурацким выходкам вроде внезапной утренней зарядки в полуголом виде, а другая, более несчастная и давно обделённая вниманием часть его тела, очень даже активно поддавалась, хватало одной только неосторожной мысли или ракурса. Да, может, дело было в этом: у него просто давно не было секса. Но не озверел же он за пять дней настолько, что готов был наброситься на первую попавшуюся Джонсон?

– Слушай, у тебя есть конфеты? – вдруг спросила она, доедая свой последний пудинг.

– Есть, но тебе не понравятся, – Бен намеренно не поднимал на неё глаза, Джонсон сидела прямо напротив него в этой своей маечке с тонкими лямками.

– Нет таких конфет, которые мне не нравятся, – хмыкнула Рей. – Бен, пожалуйста.

Он бы поспорил, но Джонсон уже встала, видимо, чтобы подойти поближе и поуговаривать его, поэтому Бен опередил её и достал из кухонного ящика пакет с шоколадными шариками. Джонсон хочет конфеты? Действительно хочет? О, она их получит.

– Держи, – он всучил ей пакетик, лишь мельком взглянув в её удивлённое лицо, и поспешил на место.

Рей зашуршала пакетом, что тут же привлекло внимание Фаз, и кинула одну конфету себе в рот.

– Тут нищево не понятно, – проговорила Джонсон, по всей видимости, держа конфету за щекой. – Откуда они?

– Коллеги из Словакии подарили, – если бы Рей сейчас видела его лицо, то заподозрила бы неладное.

– Ммм, это вкусно… – она томно вздохнула. Или Бену показалось, что томно. – Это… господи, это что?!

– О, ты добралась до начинки, – он с ухмылкой опустил крышку ноутбука. – Фруктовый бренди. Хотя я бы скорее назвал это самогоном, градус, знаешь ли…

Лицо Рей покраснело, она проглотила и ринулась к бутылке минеральной воды, стоявшей у микроволновки.

– Ужас какой! – Джонсон начала кашлять. – Это пьют в чистом виде?

– Ты ещё чешский «чай» шестидесятидвухпроцентный не пробовала.

– Ты… сделал это нарочно! – с лица так и не сходил румянец, и вид сейчас у неё был прямо-таки свирепый.

– Ты сама хотела конфеты, – Бен пожал плечами. – А я предупреждал.

Она открыла было рот и хотела что-то сказать, но… передумала.

– Знаете, мистер Соло, мы с вами ещё не пили сегодня вино, – Рей поправила майку, её лицо вмиг приняло серьёзное выражение. – Сегодня я открою. Выбирайте вы.

– Рей, – он уже совсем не понимал, что происходит. – Что на тебя нашло?

– Бокал вина за ужином – мы ведь это пытаемся продать? – она подошла к выдвижной винной полке. – Почему мы сами не следуем тому, о чём вещаем?

– Мы сегодня размороженные мини-пиццы будем есть, – Бен всё ещё не мог сообразить, к чему она клонит. – К этому ничего не подойдёт. Рей…

– Разве не вы, мистер Соло, говорили, что вино можно даже к попкорну подобрать? Ага, – она вытащила какую-то бутылку. – «Крейт». Для пиццы как раз.

Если дело не касалось командировок, она обычно переходила на «мистера Соло», когда они работали над совместными проектами. То есть когда он выводил её из себя. Но сейчас-то что? Что он сделал? Бен понять не мог, но определённо чувствовал, что где-то облажался.

– Рей, если это из-за конфет…

– Вкусные были конфеты, – сдавленным голосом ответила Рей, со скрипом вкручивая штопор.

– Дай я помогу, – он встал.

– Я сама в состоянии открыть бутылку, – Рей быстро вкрутила ниже и вытащила пробку в тот самый момент, когда Бен оказался рядом.

И в тот же самый момент локоть её правой руки врезался Бену куда-то в живот. От неожиданности другая рука Рей дрогнула, и бутылка опрокинулась прямо на неё, обливая одежду, а когда они оба опомнились достаточно для осознания, что бутылку надо поднять, так засуетились, что скинули её на пол.

– Ну, – Бен нагнулся, поднимая бутылку с пола, – хорошая новость в том, что бутылки у нас крепкие.

– Мне теперь ходить не в чем, – Рей нервно нарвала бумажных полотенец и стала спешно промокать руки и ноги. Прямо-таки винная ванна.

– Кинь в стирку, я дам тебе какую-нибудь свою футболку, – предложил Бен.

– Всё из-за тебя, – он видел, как она снова краснеет. – Я как дура целый день… а теперь ты…

– Ты целый день… что? – у Бена ёкнуло от нехорошего предчувствия.

– Да ты слепой, не иначе, – процедила Рей сквозь зубы. – Хотя что это я? Ты никогда меня не видел и не слышал. _Никогда._

– Чёрт тебя, Джонсон! – он повысил голос. Всё это начало порядком ему надоедать. – Объясни всё как есть, _нормальным_ языком, хотя бы раз!

– Даже так? – она была похожа на маленького загнанного зверька. – Потому что я никогда не выражаюсь так, как вам нравится, мистер Соло? Всегда лажаю, порчу вам проекты, позорю перед партнёрами, и вообще я такая профнепригодная, что дурацкую конфету с самогоном спокойно съесть не могу? Готовить я не умею, вести себя прилично – тоже. И даже внешне я не удалась, да? Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ваши предубеждения насчёт меня поутихнут, и вы наконец увидите, что я ничем не хуже любого из ваших подчинённых. И даже… даже лучше некоторых!

Нельзя было оставлять это просто так. Нужно было ответить ей, ведь она не права, _не права_ , он так не думает. В смысле, конечно, есть в этом рациональное зерно, но всё совсем не так…

– К слову, – Джонсон, успевшая дойти до ванной, развернулась и сощурилась на него. – Согласно ощущениям моего колена, _там_ у вас, мистер Соло, далеко не двадцать девять сантиметров, – она исчезла за углом, хлопнув дверью.

 _«Вот же зараза_ … – он обомлел и плюхнулся на стул с пострадавшей бутылкой в руках. На дне ещё оставалось немного, и Бен отпил прямо из горла. Мимо его носа пролетела всё та же дурацкая муха. – _Ну всё. Хана котёнку»._


	7. День шестой

__

* * *

_«Карантин, День 6, четверг. Это просто физиология. Соло тут ни при чём»._

Когда Рей ложилась спать, ей хотелось плакать от злости. Она долго слушала, как шумела вода в раковине, потом – в ванной. Ждала, что Соло ляжет на диване как послушный провинившийся муженёк и вообще не явится в спальню, но не тут-то было. Бен тихо вошёл в комнату и забрался под одеяло. Рей лежала спиной, но, судя по ощущениям, лёг он максимально далеко. Спустя какое-то время она провалилась в сон, уставшая от собственных жалких мыслей – в первую очередь жалких по отношению к себе самой.

Чего она ждала? Что Соло, никогда не обращавший на неё внимание, вдруг раскроет рот от удивления при виде её выкрутасов и набросится на неё, как дикий зверь? Конечно, этот сухарь даже ничего не заметил, и ей было ужасно обидно. Ей ведь не нужна была его любовь. Рей просто хотела, чтобы он… её хотел. Её бы удовлетворило, что Соло оценил хотя бы её тело, раз всё остальное за год его не впечатлило. Потому что против физиологии не попрёшь, однако он и тут отличился. И когда он унизил её, подсунув те дурацкие конфеты, Рей не выдержала и высказала всё, что думает. Но толку? Он ничего из её тирады не понял.

Соло прав: она лажает. Слишком во многом. А то, что ей действительно нравится, в чём она хороша, люди не замечают или не считают таким уж важным. Это её проблемы.

Несмотря на это, сон ей снился хороший. Сначала она была в объятиях мужчины… потом некий мужчина был в её объятиях… а потом оказалось, что и то, и другое было совсем не сном.

Рей уткнулась носом прямо в шевелюру густых чёрных волос. Возможно, Рей заметила бы подвох раньше, если бы те не пахли ровно так же, как её волосы – шампунь-то всё ещё был один на двоих. Большая мужская ладонь накрыла едва ли не половину её грудной клетки, длинные пальцы, покоившиеся на её рёбрах, жарко согревали, а большой палец находился в опасной близости к соску. Его рука ощущалась такой мощной, что Рей не сомневалась: если она резко разбудит Соло, он может случайно сломать ей рёбра. Их ноги сплелись. Но что самое странное: _она сама_ обнимала его за спину правой рукой.

Было и нечто ещё более весёлое. Кроме трусиков на ней ничего не было.

И в этом не было ничего подозрительного: вчера она просто на всё наплевала. В чемоданчике, который она брала с собой в командировку, лежали всего две майки, и обе отправились в стирку, а попросить футболку у Соло – или тем краше, взять без спросу – Рей, конечно, посчитала хуже смерти. Если он её уволит, так тому и быть. Ей всё просто осточертело. Ладно хоть обнимал он её _поверх_ одеяла…

Она попыталась снять с себя его руку, но Бен только сильнее вжался в неё, как сонный котёнок.

– Бен, – шепнула она, но никакой реакции не последовало. – Бен! – Рей потрясла его, однако тот и не подумал сдвигаться. – Мистер Соло! – она буквально отпихнула его от себя.

Он поднял на неё свою недовольную физиономию, скинув со лба прядь волос.

– Что?

– Вы на мне _спите,_ – громким шёпотом с укором сказала Рей, натягивая к шее одеяло.

Он скосил взгляд куда-то в сторону и бухнулся головой на матрас.

– То есть тебе на мне спать можно, а мне на тебе – нельзя?

– Вообще-то, – с возмущением начала она, – я тут лежу голая, а вы меня лапаете! Я могу и в суд подать!

– Вообще-то, – Соло ухмыльнулся, – в таком случае и я могу подать. Ты же меня вчера трогала коленкой. _Там._

– Да кто тебе поверит?

– Голая девушка забирается в мою спальню, в мою постель под моё одеяло голая и говорит, что я её домогаюсь. Тебе-то кто поверит? – он сощурился. – А кстати, – Соло поднялся и выпрямил спину, демонстративно потягиваясь и зевая, – все ведь считают, что мы встречаемся.

– Кто это «все»?

– Моя мать. То есть Сенат.

– Она так и говорит: «Это я – ваш Сенат»?

– Бывает.

Он подмигнул ей и вылез из постели. Чёрт, а спал-то он в одних боксерах. _Чёрт,_ а в боксерах-то пусть и не двадцать девять, но явно заметные вставшие вместе с хозяином сантиметры…

– Тогда… я тебя бросаю! – отчаянно крикнула Рей ему вслед, запоздало осознав, что мысли её ушли куда-то не туда.

Но в ответ послышался только низкий раскатистый смех.

***

Уже шестой день они переживали какой-то день сурка. Почти всегда Соло просыпался первым, она подтягивалась позже, делала себе чай, завтракала, пока он сидит и работает, потом пыталась занять себя чем-то, лёжа на диване, ведь он сидел и работал дальше. Совместный обед и ужин, приготовленные им, в тишине. Ванная. Не совместная, разумеется. Сон. Аккуратист Соло и безалаберная – впрочем, как всегда – она. Но вчера вечером явно произошла какая-то роковая ошибка. Системная ошибка, изменившая всё.

В ванной она нашла свои мокрые вещи, застиранные вчера в раковине наспех, на полу. В любой другой ситуации Рей бы подумала, что они упали с сушилки сами, но не сегодня. Естественно, высохнуть ничего не успело, поэтому Рей достала из чемодана свой единственный оставшийся чистым жёлтый сарафан.

А на кухне… Закрытый ноутбук одиноко лежал на столе. Сам Соло сидел перед телевизором на ковре, прислонившись спиной к дивану, одной рукой гладя Фаз, а другой – листая что-то в телефоне.

Она не стала предлагать ему чай. А когда сунулась к чайнику сама – резко отдёрнула руку.

– Почему ты не сказал, что уже нагревал? – Рей начала выливать кипяток из кружки… и заполнилась только четверть.

– О, кстати, я уже нагревал, но может не хватить, – Соло повернулся, натянуто улыбнувшись. – _Упс._

– Ясно, – она поджала губы. Что-то расхотелось ей пить чай. – Не буду вас отвлекать, мистер Соло.

– Рей, мы же договаривались, – устало повторил он, будто в трёхсотый раз. – Не «мистер Соло», а Бен.

***

_– Рей, ты опять? Во-первых, не «мистер Соло», а Бен, – напомнила ей Роуз, наливая в кружку горячую воду из чайника._

_– Но…_

_– А во-вторых, – она пихнула ей в руку булочку с маком, – ты уже вторую неделю как работаешь тут по контракту. Угомонись, тебя взяли._

_– Мне кажется, он меня ненавидит._

_Рей посмотрела в сторону остеклённого кабинета. Мистер Соло, Бен, разговаривал по телефону – как всегда сосредоточенный, как всегда деловитый. Как всегда до нелепого привлекательный. То, что её стол находится всего лишь через стеклянную перегородку от его стола, было воистину лучшим, что Рей находила в этой работе._

_Ведь работать она хотела совсем не здесь._

_– Из-за того, что ты те два дурацких вина перепутала? – усмехнулась Роуз. – Забей. Они реально похожи, как близнецы из «Безумного мира»._

_– Даже их можно было отличить, – Рей не прекращала самоедство. – Джессика говорила…_

_– Рей, ты умница. Даже если ты вино от самогона не отличишь, но будешь продавать не меньше Джессики, всем будет плевать. Сноуку уж точно, а если ему плевать, то остальное неважно._

_Как же? Мнение Сноука она узнает, только если её уволят. Зато мнение Бена Соло ей слышать регулярно._

***

Рей казалось, что она знает Соло. Он казался ей довольно сдержанным и интеллигентным – это просматривалось в нём несмотря ни на что, как бы сильно его ни раздражали. На карантине Рей открыла его с совсем новой стороны…

…и не только в переносном смысле. Она не заметила, когда он успел закрепить в дверном проёме турник и стянул с себя футболку. Опомнилась, только когда Соло замельтешил вверх-вниз спиной к ней.

Остатки чувства собственного достоинства вопили о том, что надо бы отвернуться. Из принципа. Рей не поддастся. С другой стороны, эти мускулистые плечи, которые, к слову, она успела полапать, не виноваты в том, что их обладатель – тот ещё придурок. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… Ой, да к чёрту. Жаль, он всё с себя не снял, Рей бы посмотрела. Назло.

Краем глаза она заметила, что экран его смартфона постоянно вспыхивает. Никаких звуковых уведомлений не было, вибро-режим тоже отключен.

– Эм-м… – протянула Рей. – Не хочу вас отвлекать, мистер Соло, но вам тут пишут.

– Хм-м? – когда она снова на него посмотрела, Соло оказался на турнике уже лицом к ней. Лицом и другими передними частями тела. – И кто пишет?

– Ну… – Рей нервно сглотнула, чувствуя, как краснеет. – «Апероль», что бы это ни значило.

Соло усмехнулся и продолжил подтягиваться, и теперь Рей уже не могла незаметно подглядывать. Поэтому подглядывала заметно.

– Ясно, – выдохнул он, в очередной раз поднимаясь. – И что он там пишет?

– Ну, если пропустить нецензурное… – сейчас Рей была даже благодарна, что перед ней лежит этот дурацкий телефон. – Тогда тут нет сообщений. А нет, вру, предлоги есть. Указывают направления.

– После той истории с фоткой он вообще озверел, – вдох-выдох, вверх-вниз. Соло будто не смотрел на неё.

– Так «Апероль» – это… мистер Хакс?

– Ага, – хмыкнул Соло. – Так, ты считаешь?

– Что считаю? – она хлопнула глазами.

Бен спрыгнул на пол и отряхнул ладони.

– Сколько раз я подтянулся.

– Больно надо, – фыркнула Рей и развернулась к кухне, сама не зная, что сейчас делать. – Вам разве не надо работать, мистер Соло?

– О нет, – как назло он пошёл за ней, и Рей изо всех сил старалась не оборачиваться. Где-то очень близко к ней стоял этот мускулистый огроменный _шкаф_ , на который она спокойно смотреть не в состоянии. – Сегодня работать будешь ты.

– Я?! – забыв обо всём, Рей повернулась и врезалась в его грудь.

– Осторожнее, мисс Джонсон, – прошептал он сквозь зубы и сделал шаг в сторону. Открыл верхний шкафчик, где стояли стаканы.

Он же случайно врезался в неё, да? Конечно, случайно. С чего бы ему нарочно налетать на неё? Зачем подтягиваться без футболки, зачем спать с рукой на её ничем не выдающейся груди? Какой-то очень неудачный у неё день.

– В каком это… смысле сегодня буду работать _я?_ – Рей чувствовала, как её накрыла волна жара. Нарочно или нет, он её смущал.

– О, я сегодня напомнил Сноуку, что он делегировал мои обязанности Хаксу. А я что-то не очень хорошо себя сегодня чувствую.

– Что-то непохоже, – она прочистила горло. Не смотреть, не смотреть, не смо… _Чёрт!_

Почему он такой сексуальный, даже когда воду в стакан наливает? Да ему вообще ничего делать не надо, чтобы ей захотелось вскарабкаться по нему, как по дереву. И как она могла забыть?..

***

_– Я не пойду, – процедила сквозь зубы Рей._

_– Рей, тебя никто не спрашивает, – громко шепнула Роуз. – Это обязательно!_

_Она украдкой взглянула направо – Бен ставил галочки в каком-то списке. Его небольшой кабинет был частью офиса, поэтому отдельного кондиционера там не стояло, и ему постоянно приходилось закатывать рукава и расстёгивать воротник рубашки. Пуговицы вообще явно с трудом справлялись со своей задачей. Рей почти не сомневалась, что Соло всё внерабочее время проводит в спортзале._

_Внезапно он повернулся и, подняв брови, нетерпеливо замахал ей рукой, приглашая в кабинет. У Рей по спине побежали мурашки._

_– Теперь он точно меня уволит, вот увидишь, – она поджала губы и встала, на ходу задев угол большой чёрной папки, лежавшей у неё на столе. Половина бумаг полетела на пол._

_– Иди, я соберу, – шикнула Роуз, когда Рей начала было поднимать._

_Она бы с удовольствием собирала упавшие бумажки до конца рабочего дня – да что угодно делала, лишь бы не идти на эту экзекуцию, но Роуз была неумолима. Да Рей и сама понимала, что это неизбежно. Положив злосчастную гигантскую папку на стол, она поблагодарила коллегу и сделала шаг, уже через секунду оказавшись в дверях его кабинета._

_– Прошу, Рей, – он пригласил её сесть. Она нервно сглотнула, глядя на пять бокалов с коньяком, выставленных в ряд на столе._

***

Рей уже не сомневалась, что он просто решил над ней поиздеваться. Соло действительно и не прикоснулся к работе, предоставив ей ноутбук и дав задание составить таблицу по основным конкурентам на бразильском рынке. Чёрт, да лучше лихорадкой заболеть, чем составлять _таблички_. Сам же начальник после продолжительной зарядки-тренировки-издевательства-над-её-самообладанием сходил в душ, вернулся (как ни странно) одетым, и Рей уже вздохнула с облегчением, но не тут-то было. Он лёг на диван, постоянно что-то трындел, проходил вслух тест «Если бы вы были змеем, какого цвета хвост бы у вас был?», а когда достал какого-то мелкого круглого игрушечного монстра, кинув того Фаз, и эта хреновина _завибрировала,_ приводя кошку в неописуемый восторг, Рей была готова биться головой об клавиатуру.

– Теперь ясно, почему она игнорирует муху, – Рей подняла глаза к потолку, где летало жирное насекомое. – Ты её избаловал.

– Рей, – он поднялся на диване и посмотрел на неё. Чёрные волосы растрепались, – эта кошка скорее превратится в двухметровую женщину и займётся фрилансом, чем будет гоняться за мухой. Ну или в «Игру престолов» пойдёт сниматься. И это не я её избаловал, она же британка. Характер такой. Иногда я вообще не понимаю, чего она хочет.

Рей поджала губы. _«Не реагируй»._

– Кстати, – не унимался Соло, – эта муха с нами уже третий день. Может, назовём её как-нибудь?

– Может, это не она, а он, – Рей старалась не показывать, насколько кипит внутри. – Мужчины, бывает, очень бесят. У меня даже имя на примете есть.

– Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? – оживился Соло. – Ничего не говори. Ты права, по нему видно, что его зовут Финн.

– Чего? – она раздражённо выдохнула и всё же посмотрела на начальника. Тот расплылся в дурацкой улыбке. Имя ей показалось смутно знакомым. – Почему это вдруг Финн?

– Кстати, ты это слышишь?

– «Слышишь» _что?_ – её предыдущий вопрос явно останется без ответа.

– Он зовёт тебя. _«Рееееей… Рееееей… РЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЙ!!!»_

Она едва не зарычала от злости.

– Мистер Соло, с каких это пор вы…

– Ох, прости, – он положил ладонь на сердце, фальшиво сокрушаясь, – я что, тебя отвлекаю?

Её рот захлопнулся. О нет, Рей раскусила его план! Соло специально дал ей задание и отвлекает, чтобы она не справилась. Не дождётся, зараза. Даже если после окончания карантина Рей к чертям уволится, он пожалеет об этом. Осознает, какого ценного сотрудника потерял.

– Нет, всё просто прекрасно, – она натянуто улыбнулась. – Продолжайте.

_«Рей, ну же, поднажми. Ты докажешь этому засранцу, что даже со всеми его уловками ты отлично справляешься. Это твой шанс»._

***

_«Это твой шанс, Рей. Сейчас или никогда», – уговаривала она саму себя, сжимая в руках большую чёрную папку._

_Она ведь с самого начала знала, что у неё ничего не выйдет. Сколько ни заучивай эти оттенки вкусов и ароматов, на практике это никак не отражается. Это просто не её. Уже не первый месяц она выдаёт отличные показатели по продажам, но Бен ни разу её не похвалил, хотя не забывал отмечать успехи Роуз, Кайдел и остальных. Ведёт себя так, будто Рей вообще не существует. Да, он теперь ужасно занят, ведь Прайд слёг в больницу, и с тех пор на его лице в принципе не водится улыбки. Но всё же… Рей чувствовала несправедливость._

_Это её шанс всё изменить, другого может и не представиться._

_– Бен, – она нерешительно постучала в стекло вечно открытой двери. – Можно?_

_– Что-то важное? – он даже не поднял головы от заваленного бумагами стола._

_– Я просто хотела… – Рей начала расшнуровывать папку, – я знаю, что Рик собирается уходить, и подумала, что…_

_– Ты переговорила с Лопезом о пятилетнем? – перебил он её, не отрывая глаз от бумаг. – И я не получил твой отчёт по продажам первой партии, ты его вообще отправляла?_

_– Да и… да, – кивнула она, сбитая с толку. – Насчёт…_

_– Странно, он не мог попасть в спам. Пришли ещё раз._

_– Хорошо, – Рей встрепенулась. Разговор уходил куда-то не туда. – Бен, я пришла, потому что…_

_– Что? – Соло наконец поднял на неё голову. Выглядел он хмурым и помятым._

_Когда она вновь открыла рот, чтобы продолжить, ему позвонили. Бен поднял трубку и, всё же увидев у неё папку, протянул руку._

_– Рей, отчёт, срочно, – вдруг шикнул он, на пару секунд поставив на беззвучный._

_Папка из его руки плюхнулась на стол._

***

Она отчётливо помнила, как постепенно стол Бена захламлялся всё больше, и её папка утонула под горой новых бумаг, и её шанс получить желанную должность утопал вместе с ней. Слышала, как он жаловался кому-то, что Рик увольняется и теперь придётся долго искать нового человека. Помнила, как предприняла ещё одну попытку заговорить с Беном об этом, но тот только рявкнул на неё, чего вообще никогда не случалось, а когда Рей вернулась на своё рабочее место и посмотрела на Соло, тот подошёл к окну и опустил жалюзи.

С тех пор она могла любоваться только дурацким фикусом в большом горшке у шкафа. Да и вообще _мистер Соло_ потерял в её глазах какое-либо очарование. А работа… она не стоила того, чтобы Рей так старалась и переживала. Ей плевать. Всем плевать. _Ему_ плевать.

Роуз и Кайдел говорили, что в ней появился стержень. Рей же прекрасно осознавала, что просто стала пофигистичной сукой. Хотя кто теперь видит между этими понятиями разницу?

– Я всё, – торжествующе объявила Рей, пять раз подряд сохраняя свою проделанную за день работу.

– Чудненько! – воскликнул Соло.

Рей услышала, как он поставил бокал на кофейный столик, и не успела встать из-за ноутбука, как её накрыла тень.

– Эм-м… Бен?.. – она сконфуженно взглянула наверх, но увидела только его заросший щетиной подбородок. Соло навис прямо над ней. – Можно, я…

– Тихо, не мешай мне проверять, – прогудел он над её головой. – А то с начала заставлю переписывать.

– Это ещё почему? – возмутилась Рей, ненароком вдохнув полной грудью уже знакомый парфюм. Коньяк, корица, табак… _Чёрт его дери,_ зачем он надухарился?

– Потому что я так сказал, – отрезал Соло и вдруг будто перестал дышать. – Надо же, как круто прозвучало, давно мечтал так сказать.

– Ты же _большой_ начальник, тебе можно… – у неё закружилась голова. Стало жарко. Она подалась в сторону, чтобы встать со стула, но руки Соло преграждали ей путь с обеих сторон.

– Вот именно. Я просто обязан воспользоваться ситуацией, – он пролистал ниже. Рей почти чувствовала, как его грудь вздымается за ней с каждым вдохом. Большой начальник… воспользоваться… чёртов парфюм… зачем так сильно…

Сколько времени прошло, минуты две? Три? Ей показалось, что прошло едва ли не полчаса, когда он наконец сказал:

– Надо же, какая ты молодец. Я впечатлён.

Он что… _похвалил_ её? Да быть того не может. Рей казалось, что она сейчас где-то не здесь, её мозг почти отключился. Остался только этот идиотский аромат корицы с табаком и тепло его тела прямо над ней. Ей стало жарко, хотя день выдался довольно прохладным, Соло сегодня даже не пытался включать кондиционер. Небо затянулось тёмно-серыми тучами.

– Что, серьёзно? – она умудрилась чуть повернуться и поднять голову. Бен посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, и не подумывая уходить. – Не сарказм? Не издёвка?

– Откуда такие мысли, Рей? – Соло выглядел обескураженным. Она удивлённо хлопнула глазами. – Хорошо написано. Умница.

– С… спасибо?.. – Рей почти заикалась.

– Пойду займусь ужином, – он наконец отлип от неё и напоследок сжал её плечо. Рей вздрогнула, почувствовав касание его руки.

Господь, да что с ней такое? Неужели она настолько жалкая, что одна дурацкая похвала Соло приводит её в оцепенение? Хотя, если подумать, его _похвала_ скорее её радует, чем шокирует. А вот всё остальное…

Может, если бы она не проснулась сегодня утром в обнимку с Соло... Может, если бы не тот дурацкий массаж… Может, если бы когда-то совсем давно и недолго он бы ей не нравился, сейчас бы всего этого не было. Ей бы не мерещилась во всех его действиях и словах какая-то подоплёка, и она бы не реагировала на Соло так, как реагирует сейчас. Мозг усиленно сопротивлялся всем этим его дурацким выходкам вроде внезапной тренировки в полуголом виде, а другая, более несчастная и давно обделённая вниманием часть её тела, очень даже активно поддавалась, хватало одного только его неосторожного слова или ракурса. Да, может, дело было в этом: у неё просто давно не было секса. Но не озверела же она за шесть дней настолько, что готова была наброситься на первого попавшегося Соло?

Нужно было срочно отвлечься. Рей опустила глаза к смартфону Соло, оставленном на столе рядом с ноутбуком. На вспыхнувшем скрин-локе висели непрочитанные сообщения. Точнее, их начала.

 **_Куба_Либре:_ ** _я оставила контракт у вас на столе…_

 **_Мартини:_ ** _мне очень нужен совет, мистер Соло, по делу ин…_

 **_Верховный_Лидер:_ ** _СОЛО, этот рыжий придурок испытывает моё…_

 **_Апероль:_ ** _Говнюк, какого хера ты меня игноришь?_

Коктейли, значит? Он хоть одного человека подписал нормально? Одни шифры. А Соло оказался человеком куда более весёлым, чем Рей предполагала. Как же она у него подписана? «Она_Меня_Бесит»? «Тупица_Джонсон»? Пока он отвлечён нарезкой чего-то там, у неё есть прекрасный шанс выяснить…

Она взяла свой телефон и кинула ему несколько первых попавшихся смайликов.

**_Джин-Тоник: 🏓🇬🇷📎🍇_ **

Чего-чего? Рей надеялась, что это каким-то магическим образом раскроет ей тайну его отношения к ней. Вдруг на самом деле она ошибается, и всё не так, как ей кажется? Соло всё видит и ценит. Или даже восхищается. Что это, блин, за джин-тоник? О чём это должно ей сказать?

Она тихо вздохнула и избавилась от сообщения с галочкой «удалить у всех». Подняв голову и упершись взглядом в его широкую спину, обтянутую чёрной футболкой, Рей поймала себя на мысли, что всё-таки одичала. Иначе почему ей просто хочется встать, подойти к нему и прижаться к этой спине, обвив руки вокруг торса? Забраться под ткань и пробежаться пальцами по кубикам пресса, мощной груди…

Экран его телефона опять вспыхнул, и Рей автоматически опустила глаза.

 **_Принцесса:_ ** _Милый, привет. Очень по тебе скучаю! Когда мы смо…_


	8. День седьмой

* * *

Рей ещё никогда не пыталась заснуть _настолько_ отчаянно. Соло, как обычно, отрубился быстро, оставив её лежать, глядя в потолок с вытаращенными глазами.

И как она только могла настолько ошибиться? Рей даже не допустила мысли, что у него кто-то может быть, а теперь оказалось, что у него есть какая-то «принцесса». Тьфу, тот ещё образчик любимой девушки, ни сердечка, ни смайлика с поцелуйчиком даже не прислала! И имя у неё наверняка какое-нибудь дурацкое, типа Базин. Или Грейс. Или Базин…

Чёрт. А вдруг это Джессика Пава, её предшественница? Роуз говорила, что он её постоянно нахваливал, и сидели они так близко, что Соло наверняка засмотрелся на неё и втюрился. Это бы объяснило, почему он так холоден к Рей, несмотря ни на что: она заняла место его любимой девушки. Они вполне могли трахаться прямо в офисе, когда оставались допоздна «поработать над проектом». Ох, Соло наверняка уж как следует работал. Нагибал её, прижимал сиськами к столу, задирал юбку и долбился, спустив штаны, как в порнухе из категории «office». Она начинала томно и громко стонать от _смеси наслаждения и боли_ , потому что член у него, _естественно,_ огромный, и он зажимал ей рот рукой, и потом она начинала посасывать его пальцы, скользнувшие ей в рот. Он наматывал себе на кулак её каштановые волосы…

Рей шумно вздохнула, оборвав видеоряд, незаметно прокравшийся в её воображение. Она что, всерьёз сейчас представила, как Соло трахает Джессику Паву на своём столе?!

 _«О господи…»_ – она испугалась собственных фантазий. Джессика была блондинкой. Неужели?.. Нет-нет-нет, хуже мыслей о том, как Соло кого-то трахает, только мысли о том, как он трахает саму Рей.

Нужно срочно переключить своё сознание. Бен Соло – мудак, из-за которого Рей чувствует себя в офисе аутсайдером. Который даже не дал ей шанса проявить себя в том, что она действительно хорошо умеет и делает с душой. Который и сейчас продолжает смущать её своими дурацкими выходками. Он _определённо_ не заслуживает, чтобы она из-за него возбуждалась.

Она повернула голову: Соло спал к ней лицом. Нет, ну с чего ей вообще о нём фантазировать? Он ведь даже не симпатичный! Ну вот что это за нос? Такой длинный! И уши из причёски торчат. И родинки эти… дурацкие. И глаза такие… карие и глубокие. И губы… наверняка мягкие и сладкие…

Таааак, что-то в программе срочного переключения сознания не задалось. Нужно было подумать о чём-то максимально отдалённом от офиса и по-быстрому снять напряжение. Рей запустила руку под одеяло и шумно вздохнула: трусики уже намокли. Хотя она не была уверена, это _сейчас_ произошло или тело предавало её _весь_ день. Ну конечно, за окном весна, а Соло – самец, с которым её закрыли в клетке на две недели будто эксперимента ради. А у него эти плечи, эта спина, этот прессак, и он весь такой необузданный и _огромный_ …

Рей зажмурилась и обвела пальцами набухший клитор. Она не даст Соло завладеть её эротическими фантазиями, нет уж! Что там в её топе? Поход к развратному гинекологу?

_– Раздевайтесь и садитесь на кушетку, я должен вас осмотреть._

_Он прикладывает стетоскоп прямо под её левой грудью. От холода затвердевают соски, Рей становится неловко… но доктор, этот высокий брюнет со взглядом хищника и телом фитнес-инструктора, подобного не смущается, ведь это его работа. Он продолжает делать своё дело, ощупывая её грудь своей большой рукой в тонкой латексной перчатке._

_– Постарайтесь расслабиться. Вы очень чувствительны. Так больно? – Он потирает и массирует грудь, после чего скользит большими пальцами по эрегированным соскам…_

Вооот, уже лучше. Совсем другое дело. Рей давит пальцами на клитор сильнее, неторопливо ласкает мокрые складочки, представляя, как находится в руках этого похотливого доктора, _буквально,_ как умелые пальцы во врачебных перчатках тщательно исследуют её грудь, прощупывают низ живота и доходят до пульсирующего от возбуждения центра.

_– Ложитесь и согните ноги в коленях._

_Во рту ужасно сухо: Рей никогда прежде не чувствовала себя более возбуждённой. И вскоре он тоже это поймёт._

_– Сейчас я прикоснусь к вам, – предупреждает он._

_Бросив на него взгляд, Рей тут же жалеет об этом._

Увидев на месте доктора у себя между бёдер чёртова Бена Соло, она вздрогнула. Этого ещё не хватало! Доктор Соло, значит?! Как он ей в голову пробрался? Это была одна из её любимых фантазий, и всегда, всегда ей представлялся некий абстрактный мужчина…

Зараза, такую фантазию испортил! Ладно, кто там на очереди? Профессор?.. Была у Рей на последнем курсе в университете влюблённость в преподавателя. Ничего из этого, конечно, не вышло, она даже и не пыталась ему признаться. Зато так старалась впечатлить, что предмет зубрила днями и ночами. Влюблённость прошла, лицо его она уже почти забыла, зато знание предмета и фантазия студенческих времён остались.

_Рей пробралась в его кабинет без спросу и была поймана с поличным. Ей надо бы отсюда убраться, и она почти так и поступает, но… В один шаг он сокращает расстояние между ними. Хватает за запястье, и она врезается в его широченную грудь. С горящими глазами, с растрёпанными волосами, с недовольным рыком профессор накрывает её губы своими, стискивая в объятиях._

_Он берёт её за талию и приподнимает. Юбка задралась так, что половина его ладони соприкасается с обнажённой кожей, и Рей уверена, что ещё долго будет ощущать жгучий отпечаток его руки на своей заднице. Она дрожит от предвкушения, когда он сажает её на край стола. Наклонившись, он опирается ладонями о глянцевую деревянную поверхность по обе стороны от неё и скользит языком ей в рот, пока Рей хватается и держится за его рубашку._

Она действительно едва ли помнила, как звали того профессора. Он был довольно молодым. Высоким, подтянутым, черноволосым. Профессионалом своего дела, рассказывал интересно… хвалил Рей всякий раз, когда она отвечала или успешно сдавала тест. Кажется, даже улыбался ей как-то по-особенному, с некой искоркой во взгляде. Только для неё. Ох, в те два семестра она ни одной ночи не провела, не мастурбируя на него перед сном. В её фантазиях они всегда оставались наедине в его кабинете или в аудитории после занятия, и пусть она была отличницей, в этих мыслях обращался он с ней как с _очень_ плохой девочкой…

_– Я думал о том, как ты стоишь на коленях и отсасываешь мне в аудитории после пары, – профессор сгибает в ней пальцы, и Рей вскрикивает. – Думал о твоём остром язычке на своём члене, о том, как изящно ты бы приняла его целиком. Я думал, – заключает он, звуча едва ли не свирепо, пока большим пальцем кружит вокруг клитора, – о том, что ты, как настоящая умница, позволяешь мне выебать тебя в рот…_

Ей стало жарко. Рей скинула с груди одеяло и согнула ноги в коленях, работая пальцами всё быстрее. Фантазия о профессоре была проверена временем и работала безотказно: Его большие руки, которые он с лёгкостью может сомкнуть на её талии, мягкие губы, покрывавшие поцелуями шею и грудь… упиравшийся ей в живот огромный член… в двадцать девять сантиметров…

– Вот сволочь! – потеряв самообладание, громко шепнула Рей и тут же зажала рот рукой. К счастью, Соло так и продолжал посапывать рядом с ней, и Рей уставилась на него с приглушённым рыком. Ну как, как это ему удаётся?!

Рей уже почти отчаялась. Вся надежда осталась на её любимую сагу – «Космические битвы». Был там один эксцентричный верховный лидер...

_Он спас её, оборванку с пустынной планеты, от мерзкого кролута, на которого ей пришлось работать, и его подручных._

_– А теперь, – он берёт её за подбородок, – обсудим, что ты мне должна за возню с этими мешками дерьма. И уже обращением «мастер» ты не отделаешься._

Мастер. Господин. Было в её голове место и таким фантазиям… у него есть всё, кроме одного. И пусть она – никто, он не видит без неё своей жизни. Да, клише, да, избито. Но работает же…

_– Что же у меня есть того, чего нет у второго человека в Ордене? Ни кредитов, ни кораблей, ни планет, ни титулов, ни красоты неземной. Чем тебе заплатить?_

_– Достаточно поцелуя, – отвечает верховный лидер. И даже через вокодер его голос звучит странно._

_– Что?! Я не ослышалась?_

_– Назвать другую цену? – спрашивает он._

_– Нет! – Рей быстро принимает решение. – Снимай маску!_

_Он берётся за затворы у воротника, тянет наверх и…_

– Опять?! – Рей мысленно проклинала себя. Видимо, её мозг обозначил мужчину, спавшего с ней в одной постели больше трёх ночей подряд, как того самого. Рей попробовала ещё несколько раз, и теперь Соло появлялся «в кадре» уже на первых секундах. Вот хоть бери и буди, чтоб сам разбирался с… последствиями!

Вот же он, лежит так близко. Если бы год назад ей, пускавшей на него слюни, сказали, что она будет лежать в его футболке с ним под одним одеялом, Рей не поверила бы своему счастью.

Да кого она обманывает? Она и сейчас была бы не прочь забраться на него, а когда бы он проснулся и сонно взглянул ей в глаза – впиться в губы и не отпускать. Пока сам не сожмёт в объятиях и не подомнёт под себя. Если бы только… если бы только Рей могла забыть, с каким холодом и пренебрежением Соло к ней относится.

Она не могла сделать это по-настоящему. Но уже была не в силах сопротивляться фантазиям.

– Да чёрт с тобой, – прошипела Рей и снова положила пальцы на клитор, закрыв глаза.

_Бен в офисе… нет, Бен здесь, в своей квартире. С ней. Только с ней. Нет ни коллег, ни дурацких заданий, ни вездесущего Сноука. Они пьют коктейли – Рей ведь не против коктейлей. Им хорошо, легко, весело вместе. Оба чувствуют некое тепло и притяжение друг к другу – ей показалось, что это действительно у них было при первой встрече. Бен ставит бокал на стол, забирает коктейль у Рей и накрывает её губы своими. Из головы выбивает все мысли, подкашиваются ноги, хочется только его, его, его, больше. Он целует её нежно – губы, шея, ключицы, ещё и ещё, пока она сама не заставляет его перейти к более решительным действиям. Рей тянет его к дивану, снимает с себя кофту и ложится. Бен забирается сверху, раздвигает её бёдра и прижимается возбуждённым членом прямо к её центру. Он доводит её до исступления, специально не торопясь._

Едва Рей дошла до части, когда он вталкивается внутрь, как задрожала от нахлынувшего оргазма. Не прекращая работать пальцами, она начала невольно извиваться на постели и постанывать. И только когда ей показалось, что она вот-вот потеряет сознание, Рей оторвала руку от клитора и обессиленно распласталась на кровати.

Она скинула с себя одеяло, тяжело дыша, и повернула голову. _Спит._

К чёрту. Бен из её фантазий не имел ничего общего с этим засранцем Соло.

***

Когда Рей проснулась, ей показалось, что в комнате слишком темно. По оконному стеклу барабанил дождь. Соло в постели не было, и Рей выглянула в гостиную, ступая босыми ногами по холодному полу.

Из открытой двери на балкон выскочил Соло в одних только пижамных штанах. С мокрым голым торсом.

– Там на балконе душ, а я не в курсе? – хлопнула глазами Рей.

Он провёл ладонью по мокрому лицу и окинул её взглядом с ног до головы. Только тогда Рей осознала, что и сама не особо одета – в одной только его футболке, в которой она на самом деле утопала, и трусиках.

– Очень смешно, – буркнул Соло. – Ты опять окна не закрыла, весь пол залило.

Сначала Рей почувствовала прилив стыда, но в один момент успокоилась.

– Я точно закрывала. Это ты был последним, – она поджала губы, едва скрывая ухмылку.

– А… – он явно вспомнил, что сам облажался. – Ну ладно.

«Ладно»? То есть, как она что-то не так сделает, так нужно экзекуции устраивать. А как он, то «ладно»?

Рей покраснела, внезапно вспомнив, что ей снилось. Что-то про штангенциркуль и обязательные величины в двадцать девять сантиметров для приёма на работу в их компанию…

– Будешь чай? – спросил Соло, выливая в раковину остатки воды, чтобы залить новую.

– Нет, – при мысли о чае её затошнило. Долбаная «Принцесса Нури»! У неё теперь вообще на слово «принцесса» триггер. – Хотя… есть кофе?

Он кивнул, и Рей направилась в ванную. Бен и чайник включить не успел, как она выскочила оттуда.

– А где мои вещи? – крикнула Рей.

– Я их на балкон вчера повесил, чтоб сушились быстрее.

– Тот самый балкон, который сейчас ливнем залит?

– Он самый, – без особых сожалений ответил Бен, и она вжалась лбом в дверной косяк. Опять придётся надевать вчерашний сарафан.

Сегодня Рей возложила на себя важную миссию: взломать долбаный коктейльно-принцессочный шифр! И для этого решила вести себя как примерная девочка. Начала со второй попытки сделать яичницу.

– Хочешь совет? – Бен заметил, как нерешительно Рей пыталась разбить первое яйцо, и подошёл к ней. – Если желтки растекаются, сделай яичницу-болтунью.

Он достал с полки стакан и поставил перед ней.

– Это ты так говоришь, что надолго запомнил изъяны моей _первой_ яичницы? – тут же закипела Рей, но постаралась сказать это как можно веселее, будто в шутку.

– Нет. Просто у меня тоже постоянно растекаются, – Бен пожал плечами и вернулся на место. Рей даже обидно как-то стало, что он подольше рядом не постоял.

Кажется, она даже ничего не спалила. Несмотря на мрачную погоду за окном и ворох интригующих её вопросов, Рей чувствовала прилив сил и решимости.

– Кстати, – будто невзначай начала Рей за столом, – как дела у мистера Хакса?

– Тебе разве Роуз не рассказывает? – с удивлением спросил он, одновременно завтракая и переписываясь одной рукой в телефоне. Наверняка с «принцессой».

– Мы с ней, конечно, дружим, но спрашивать о таком я у неё стесняюсь.

– А у меня не стесняешься? – Бен даже глаза оторвал от экрана.

– Ну… мы всё-таки спим вместе, – пожала плечами Рей. Он глупо усмехнулся в ответ.

– Да никак у него дела, – взгляд снова упал к телефону. – Его все стебут понемногу, а он бесится.

– Бедный Хагси, – с сочувствием закивала она. Попасть в такую ситуацию и врагу не пожелаешь. – А почему ты подписал его в телефоне как «Апероль»?

Да, начала Рей издалека.

– Разве не очевидно? – хмыкнул Соло.

– Оранжевый апероль, рыжий Хакс?

– Ну да, – он отложил телефон и потянулся. – Всё гениальное просто.

– Ты из тех, кто людей по именам вообще не подписывает?

– Зачем? Это скучно. Мисс Тико у меня подписана как «Куба либре». Ну тут ещё проще, она на корпоративах только его и хлещет. Зори Дэмерон из отдела дизайна – «Мартини». Как бокал стройная и высокая, но общаться с ней бывает сложно.

– А я какой коктейль? – в лоб спросила Рей.

Он открыл было рот, но застыл и перевёл на неё взгляд.

– Хорошая попытка, – кивнул Соло и встал из-за стола, собирая грязную посуду.

***

Погода испортилась не на шутку. Из-за туч так стемнело, что им пришлось включить свет.

Рей глядела в окно, на этот раз из кухни. Дорога во дворе превратилась в грязную реку, никто даже не пытался выйти из дома. «Повезло тебе», – она подняла голову к потолку, где всё ещё летала жирная муха.

– Тебе холодно? – вдруг послышался голос из-за её спины. Бен опять работал за компьютером, но сейчас повернулся и смотрел на Рей, зябко обнимавшую предплечья.

– Нет, – она замотала головой.

– У тебя губы синие, – заметил Бен.

– Говоришь как моя бабушка, – фыркнула Рей.

– Дать тебе что-нибудь накинуть?

Она пожала плечами. Рей вспомнила, что вообще-то брала с собой в командировку кофту, но благополучно забыла её то ли в отеле, то ли в ресторане.

Бен вернулся из спальни с чёрной толстовкой и отдал вещь Рей. Недолго раздумывая, она надела её, оборачивая вокруг тела мягкую ткань. Толстовка доходила ей до колен.

Он усмехнулся.

– Я выгляжу глупо? – Рей поджала губы, выправляя волосы.

– Нет. Ты выглядишь мило.

Рей подумала, что у неё галлюцинации. Это была улыбка того самого Бена Соло, которому она когда-то пожала руку при знакомстве.

***

Неужели она снова ошиблась? Греясь в его толстовке и поигрывая с тесёмками, Рей пыталась прорисовать для себя траекторию поведения Бена Соло с самого начала. При знакомстве дело пошло неплохо, Рей почувствовала симпатию к нему, ей даже показалось, что это взаимно. Он просил своих подчинённых называть его на «ты», что явно будет неуместно, когда Соло приступит к обязанностям первого заместителя Сноука официально. Потом она облажалась с первым тестом, затем и с другими. Потом он начал заменять Прайда и стал будто другим человеком. И, несмотря на всю свою занятость, тратил уйму времени на придирки к ней…видимо, настолько она ему не нравилась.

И всё же он пригласил её в свой дом, хотя мог спокойно оставить в больнице. Не заикнулся о том, что она что-то ему за это должна. Готовил для них обоих, даже впустил в свою постель. И вещи свои надеть не в первый раз даёт.

В толстовке была небольшая дырка. Рей провела подушечкой пальца по обугленным краешкам расплавленной ткани. Соло курит? Она не видела. Может, когда-то курил… Рей ещё так многого о нём не знала.

Да, в этом и была проблема. На деле они просто не знают друг друга – не настолько, чтобы общаться им было просто. Да и зачем? Они просто коллеги.

Ещё неделя, и всё закончится.

– Алло?.. – услышала за спиной Рей. – И тебе привет. Ага… Угу…

Он обошёл диван и со вздохом сел рядом в полуметре от неё, не отрывая трубки от уха.

– День рождения… – Соло закатил глаза и коснулся затылком спинки дивана. Как вдруг резко его лицо засияло, Рей даже испугалась. – Нет, к моему огромному сожалению, я не смогу прийти. Разве мама тебе не рассказала? Ну тогда что за вопросы? Я очень, очень, _очень_ хотел бы, но сам понимаешь… – он притворно кашлянул в трубку. – Обязательно поздравлю Эрика на следующей неделе. Что? Нет, карантин могут продлить и до августа, вдруг я заразный? Нельзя рисковать. Ну ты же знаешь, обожаю семейные посиделки… – Соло вскинул брови, и она уже едва сдерживала смех, глядя на то, как он улыбается и кивает. – Рождество? Не уверен, лихорадка ещё недостаточно изучена…

Когда он закончил делать вид, что ужасно сожалеет о невозможности прийти на все семейные праздники в ближайший год, и повесил трубку, Рей заметила, как на экране смартфона мелькнула надпись «Злюк».

– Карантин – мечта социофоба, – хихикнула Рей и аккуратно поинтересовалась: – Отец?

– Дядя, – он кинул телефон на диван. – У моего двоюродного брата на следующей неделе день рождения, и конечно я не могу прийти. Но дядя и так об этом знает, мама всё ему рассказала. Вечно всё ему рассказывает, он её брат-близнец.

– Ого, – удивилась она. Личная информация.

– И ты меня сейчас наверняка осуждаешь, но поверь, ты не была на наших семейных сборищах. Мой дядя Люк – биолог, вообще ничего не стесняется обсуждать за столом. Просто кошмар. А кстати… – он вздохнул и посмотрел на неё. – Дядя в курсе, что у меня… кхм… есть девушка.

У Рей ёкнуло сердце. Вот он, момент истины. Может, теперь он ей расскажет, что же это за чёртова принцесса…

Её так быстро затянули мысли о том, как ей сейчас реагировать на эту информацию, и о том, какого хрена это её вообще вдруг волнует, что Рей не заметила… Соло смотрел прямо на неё.

– В смысле, что якобы ты – моя девушка, – Рей моментально перевела на него взгляд. Бен выглядел сбитым с толку. Слова «ты» и «моя девушка» в одном предложении окончательно затуманили её разум. – Мама разболтала, конечно же, – он усмехнулся, и Рей заметила, какие у Соло всё же очаровательно неровные зубы. – Может, мне тебя на день благодарения взять с собой? Правда, придётся постараться, чтобы ты им не понравилась. Тогда они от меня отстанут с вопросами о женитьбе.

– Не понравилась… это как? – Рей заправила прядь волос за ухо. – Придётся сидеть у тебя на коленях и называть папочкой?

– Ну… – после неловкой паузы он вдруг заёрзал на месте и прочистил горло. – Это я доверил бы тебе. Придумать, как их вывести.

– Не проще жениться на… своей девушке? – Рей сглотнула и почувствовала, как заливается краской. Её интерес к раскрытию личности девушки Бена Соло зашёл за грани разумного.

– Кхм, Рей, – он нахмурился. – Я, конечно, всё понимаю, теперь вся моя семья считает, что мы с тобой встречаемся, но жениться из-за карантина – это перебор…

– Да я не о себе! – не выдержала Рей. – О твоей _настоящей_ девушке!

– О чём ты вообще?

Она смотрела на него и уже ничего не понимала. На его лице было искреннее… недоумение? Бен ждал от неё пояснений.

И Рей совершенно не знала, что ей сказать. Подсмотрела? Влезла в его личное пространство? Отчего-то… о господи, _ревнует_ его? От объяснений её спас, точнее ненадолго спас, очередной звонок на телефон Бена.

– Да, мам. Нет, мам. Уже нажаловался? В смысле вклю… ты скажи, я ей передам. Ну… ну мама!

Он отодвинул от своего уха смартфон, из динамика которого слышался недовольный женский крик. Стиснув зубы, Соло нажал на одну из кнопок на экране.

– _…мы с тобой договаривались, а ты…_

– Ты на громкой, мама, – предупредил он и посмотрел на Рей.

 _– О,_ – в голосе его матери тут же появилась лёгкость. – _Детка, ты тут? Рей?_

Соло замахал на неё рукой, как бы подталкивая ответить.

– Да, тут, – неуверенно отозвалась Рей под его строгим взглядом. – Здравствуйте, миссис Скайуокер-Соло…

– _Солнышко, что у тебя с голосом?_ – забеспокоилась та. – _Вы ругаетесь?_

Бен вытаращил глаза и замотал головой.

– Нет, конечно нет, – неловко усмехнулась Рей, и, судя по лицу Соло, при другом ответе за ним бы уже выехали.

_– У вас всё нормально? Чувствуете себя хорошо? Еда есть? Пишите новый список продуктов на воскресенье. Я вам ещё жаркое с грибами передам и блинчики._

– Спасибо, мама, – встрял Бен. – Всё хорошо.

– _Почему ты сказал Люку, что не придёшь на его вечеринку в августе?_ – возмущалась она. – _Мы же договаривались, что вы с Рей придёте вместе._

– Во-первых, это был шантаж, – поспешил оправдаться он. – Ты бы серьёзно оставила своего сына есть баланду в больнице на карантине? Во-вторых, вечеринка у Люка – это не лучшее мероприятие, на котором нужно… – Бен посмотрел на неё, и Рей показалось, что в его взгляде было разочарование, – представлять семье свою девушку.

– _Нормальное мероприятие, с каких пор тебе не нравится?_

– Его тематические вечеринки мне _никогда_ не нравились, – пробурчал он. – Дресс-код «Эдемский сад»? Конкурс на скоростное поедание грибов?

– _Люк любит грибы._

– Я в курсе, – зажмурившись, ответил Бен.

 _– Рей, обещаю_ , – его мать обратилась к ней, – _никаких эдемских садов и… грибов. Нормальное семейное мероприятие. Весёлая компания, ужин, танцы… Я буду рада видеть там вас обоих. Поговори с ним, тебя он наверняка охотнее послушает. Ладно?_

Соло окинул её убийственным взглядом.

– Да, миссис Скайуокер-Соло, – послушно ответила Рей.

 _– Мы все с удовольствием с тобой познакомимся!_ – восторженно откликнулась та. – _Позже ещё созвонюсь с вами._

– Хорошо, – настойчиво перебил Бен.

 _– Люблю вас, детки!_ – напоследок крикнула она.

– И мы тебя, Принцесса, – последовал его ответ.

Рей опустила глаза к всё это время горевшему экрану смартфона. _«Принцесса»._

***

Рей чувствовала, как её носит из стороны в сторону. Чувствовала зависимость от его слов. Стоило Бену похвалить её, как у Рей за спиной вырастали крылья, хотелось стараться ещё больше. На лице появлялась улыбка, и мысли об увольнении казались сумасшествием.

Он ведь никогда не относился к ней плохо. Просто не так тепло, как к другим. Равнодушно. Если бы Рей по-настоящему не справлялась со своими обязанностями, Соло давно бы её выгнал из компании. В неформальной обстановке он постепенно открылся с новой стороны. Бен проявил гостеприимство, пусть их привычки в быту и не всегда сходились. Хоть немного, рассказал о своей семье. Она узнала, что он умеет шутить. И даже хитрить. Иногда даже казалось, что он о ней заботился, но Рей была почти уверена, что это входит в пункт «гостеприимство».

Что Рей ещё точно знала: это ничего не меняет. Бен не изменит к ней своего отношения, пока она не будет, как Джесика Пава, Роуз или Кайдел, разбирать вкусы и ароматы на составные части с первой же пробы. А этого никогда не случится.

– Сейчас? – он повернул голову к окну. Ливень не усилился, но и без того на улицу выходить совершенно не тянуло. – Нет, это можно устроить…

Рей сделала для Фаз игрушку – просто намотала нитку на бумажку и завязала узелком – и казалось, кошка была рада вниманию. Вряд ли Бен часто с ней играет. Мухи-Финна нигде не было видно: скорее всего, та кружила по спальне.

После телефонного разговора с матерью Бена – _«Принцессой»_ , чёрт бы побрал этого шифровальщика – Рей по-быстрому отмахнулась от его вопросов касаемо женитьб и девушек. Соло только пожал плечами и вернулся к работе: звонков было так много, что у него покраснело ухо.

Внезапно раздался звонок в дверь. Фаз тут же подскочила и удрала в кабинет, а у Рей по спине пробежал холодок.

– Кто это может быть? – испугалась Рей. Вдруг она ему надоела, и Соло решил сдать её на оставшуюся неделю карантина в больницу?

– Это из компании, – он подошёл к двери и посмотрел в глазок, выжидая. – Сноук сказал взглянуть на новые образцы.

 _О боже._ Лучше бы он её в больницу решил сдать…

– Нам даже продукты раз в неделю доставляют, – забеспокоилась Рей. – Как тебе разрешили принести образцы?

– Мы же не будем с курьером контактировать… вот он как раз ушёл, – Бен повернул защёлку, приоткрыл дверь и поднял небольшую коробку, стоявшую у порога. – Сегодня уже неделя с начала карантина, они там подуспокоились…

Соло поставил коробку на стол и достал из ящика ножницы.

– Откуда они знают, что мы тут вообще не умерли?

– Я же им каждый день отписываюсь, пару раз они звонили, – удивился её вопросу Бен. Из коробки на стол он выложил две бутылочки с наклеенными стикерами, на которых значилось «ЦПК». – Это же ты недавно вслух зачитывала правила карантина.

– Что-то плохо я помню этот пункт, – Рей с ужасом наблюдала, как он достаёт с полки винные бокалы.

***

Рей знала, что встряла. С другой стороны, она и так уже столько дегустационных тестов провалила, смысл бояться этого конкретного? В том, что Соло позовёт её и скажет попробовать, она даже не сомневалась. Конечно, двадцатиминутный поход в ванную её не спас: Бен сидел за столом, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в один из бокалов, и неторопливо записывал что-то в рабочий блокнот.

– Ты знаешь, что это? – наконец спросил он, не отвлекаясь.

– Явно не обычное вино и не коньяк, – Рей стало даже любопытно. Она обошла стол, но садиться не решалась. В одном бокале было что-то блекло-фиолетового цвета, а в другом – ярко жёлтое.

– Попробуй догадаться, – Бен поднял голову и посмотрел на неё.

У неё пересохло в горле. Этот взгляд, который не предвещает ничего хорошего, который так и говорит: _«Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон-сон»._

– Жёлтый похож на айсвайн, – довольно смело предположила Рей. – А другой… не знаю, – нервно сглотнула она.

Его лицо, как и обычно во время «ни к чему не обязывающих проверок», ничего не выражало.

– Что ты знаешь о мистеле, Рей? – Соло откинулся к спинке стула и скрестил руки на груди, недоверчиво всматриваясь в бокалы.

– Что… мы его не производим, – пожала плечами Рей.

Он тихо фыркнул.

– По легенде…

– …некий французский винодел, – перебила она его, – хотел смешать бренди с вином, но ошибся бочкой и влил дистиллят в не забродивший сок. Или хотел перелить сок в пустую бочку, есть разные варианты истории. Это не главное.

 _«Главное, что получился в итоге кошмар»,_ – додумала Рей себе. Мало того, что алкоголь чувствуется, так ещё и невыносимо сладко. Она терпеть такое не могла.

– Поразительно, да? – он пригнулся к столу, не отрывая от цветных субстанций взгляда. – Они ещё не готовы. Но это будет бомба – ограниченная партия, всего два сорта, выдержка четыре года... Попробуй аромат.

Рей неуверенно шагнула к нему и взяла бокал с тёмным напитком внутри. Поднесла к носу, но не слишком близко. Запах алкоголя чувствовался и с этого расстояния.

– Смородина, вишня, – она притворилась, что вдыхает аромат глубже, – дубовые нотки…

Бен шумно выдохнул, и у неё внутри всё сжалось. Никакого ответа.

Как всегда.

– Фрукты, – взяла Рей другой, – манго, банан… мёд?

Она пыталась вспомнить, что было на контрэтикетках их похожих по цвету креплёных вин. Совпадения случались не так уж и редко.

Но… сейчас Рей готова была поклясться, что действительно уловила в аромате медовую нотку. И, кажется, что-то цветочное…

– Бен?.. – окликнула она. – Я права?

Соло поднял голову и посмотрел на неё.

– Поверить не могу, – покачал он головой с лёгкой ухмылкой.

Это опять происходило. В лучшем случае – безразличие, в худшем – насмешка. Опять сморозила какую-то ерунду. Опять облажалась. Опять он просто смеётся над ней.

Все сомнения отпали, больше никаких метаний. С неё хватит.

Рей не стала требовать от него ответа. Просто тихо поставила бокал на стол, заправила за уши выбившиеся пряди и направилась в спальню, чувствуя спиной его въедливый взгляд.

Она не знала, что должно случиться, чтобы по возвращении в офис на столе Соло не ждало заявление об её уходе.


	9. День восьмой

* * *

Всю ночь Бен провёл в гостиной в обнимку с бокалом коньяка и пультом от телевизора. Правда, не то чтобы ему сильно хотелось пить коньяк, ведь только одним бокалом всё и ограничилось. Да и телевизор мало разнообразия предлагал: устав щёлкать каналы, Бен остановился на фильме про похищение восточной принцессы.

Заснул на диване только под утро, часам к семи, и проспал примерно до двух. Учитывая всё ещё довольно мрачную погоду, не сразу вообще сообразил, вечер сейчас или утро. Перекусил, но скорее по необходимости, ему и кусок в горло не лез.

Джонсон так и не вышла из спальни. Он заглянул в комнату: спала.

Он совсем не понял, что вчера произошло. Рей вдруг развернулась и ушла в спальню. Вежливо отказалась от ужина, и на вопрос, всё ли в порядке, сухо ответила «да».

Бен подозревал, что это ложь. Но сидеть над ней и выпытывать?.. Он рассудил, что лучше к ней не лезть, кто знает, что Джонсон в голову взбрело? Может, сидение в четырёх стенах доконало, он заметил, насколько ей не хватает свободы. Может, безделье.

Но по какой-то неведомой причине Бену совершенно не хотелось идти на ночь в спальню, будто Джонсон насыпала на порог соль, отгоняя его, словно нечисть.

А ещё Бен терпеть не мог _игры_. Если Джонсон что-то не нравится, почему бы просто не сказать? Он уже совершенно запутался.

И опыт прошлой ночи ему повторять было боязно. В его совершенно безобидный сон о работе внезапно ворвались непонятные женские стоны, преображая сюжет до неузнаваемости. Учитывая, что всю неделю он провёл с Джонсон, его мозг выдал стоны именно её голосом – по крайней мере, было очень похоже. Вроде как в его сне Джонсон жаловалась, что он очень плохо с ней обращается и теперь обязан загладить свою вину. Точнее, зализать.

Не то чтобы он никогда не воображал о сексе с Джонсон, она ведь ему когда-то нравилась. Не то чтобы он никогда не воображал о сексе с Джонсон в офисе. Стол у него и впрямь был большой, и укромных уголков на этаже хватало. Но это _совершенно_ не значит, что она интересует его сейчас. Не значит же?..

Почему она вообще должна ему нравиться? Воображает из себя неясно что, думает, что для работы на винно-коньячном заводе ей не нужно разбираться в алкоголе. Дилетантка! Ещё и перечит ему постоянно, дрянная девчонка. Очень дрянная девчонка... Позвать бы её к себе в кабинет, опустить жалюзи и выпороть как следует. Пусть визжит и просит прощения у своего босса за непослушание, считая шлепки.

Как у неё вообще хватает наглости ходить по его квартире в полуголом виде? Или спать с ним под одним одеялом в одних только трусиках? Будто он не мужчина. Будто ему легко засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ней, будто ему легко избавляться от мыслей о том, как он прижимает её к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности и трахает до потери сознания.

 _«Это просто невыносимо»,_ – нервно выдохнул Соло. Член уже изнывал и требовал прикосновений. Если бы только это были _её_ прикосновения…

Но этому никогда не случиться.

– Да чёрт с тобой, – прошипел Бен.

Не в силах сопротивляться себе, он направился в ванную, выкрутив вентили в раковине на максимум.

***

Весь день она провела в постели.

Бессонная ночь прошла совсем безрадостно. Рей старалась ни о чём не думать, но в голову то и дело ударяли мысли о собственном бессилии. Так больше не может продолжаться. Нескончаемая игра, в которой ей не победить.

На ней всё ещё была его толстовка. Снять её Рей так и не решилась.

Она выждала момент, когда Соло зайдёт в ванную, и выскользнула на кухню. Схватила пару кусков хлеба, треугольный плавленый сырок, остатки колбасы и вернулась в спальню.

За окном продолжала бушевать гроза, но Рей не включила свет. В полумраке было уютнее. Примерно к половине пятого вечера стало совсем темно, а её телефон разрядился до двух процентов. Зарядка осталась в гостиной на столике, и Рей совсем не хотелось за ней идти.

Когда она включила телевизор, его экран тут же погас… как и освещение в гостиной.

 _«Ну класс, из-за меня ещё и пробки выбило»,_ – мысленно проклинала себя Рей. Но её ненадолго хватило на лежание в темноте. Примерно ещё полтора часа гордость не позволяла ей выйти из комнаты… зато жажда вынудила.

Она кралась по гостиной, будто воришка. Видимо, Соло занавесил шторы, сдавшись темноте. Один шаг, другой…

– Ай! – Рей споткнулась обо что-то и едва не расквасила себе нос, грохнувшись на пол.

– Рей?.. – вдруг послышался его голос со стороны дивана.

– Я в порядке, – поторопилась откликнуться Рей и вскочила на ноги, чувствуя, как от не вполне удачного приземления саднят колени.

Он выглянул из-за дивана и со звоном опрокинул что-то на пол.

– О, чёрт…

Рей шагнула к нему и подняла блеснувший коньячный бокал. Пустой.

Соло сидел на ковре, прислонившись спиной к дивану, и что-то с ним было явно не то… примерно на одну бутылку коньяка не то.

– Ты… выпил всю бутылку? – не удержалась от вопроса Рей.

– Она была начатая, – шумно выдохнул он. – И я не допил.

– Не важно, – Рей повернулась, но Соло неуклюже схватил её за руку. Его большая разгорячённая ладонь почти полностью накрыла её кисть.

– Рей…

– Бен, прости, – она сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком, – я просто…

– Я так больше не могу, – закончили они в один голос.

***

– Хочешь чего-нибудь? – суетливо спрашивал Бен, боясь её спугнуть. Рей согласилась остаться, и ему совсем не хотелось всё испортить. Казалось, даже резко протрезвел. – Вино, коньяк? Что-то перекусить?

– Может, коктейль мне сделаешь? – в её голосе послышалась издёвка. – Джин-тоник, например?

_«Она знает»._

– Я люблю джин-тоник, – после недолгой паузы ответил он и медленно встал с пола, прихватив с собой телефон. – Хотя его легко испортить.

– Там же только джин и… тоник, – ответила Рей во тьму комнаты. Бен направился на кухню. – Что там портить?

– Пропорцию, – отозвался Бен. Позади Рей вспыхнул свет – он включил фонарик на телефоне, и Рей проморгалась. – Многие джины даже крепче водки. А тоник… просто невкусный, – хмыкнул он. Рей слышала, как открывается холодильник и дверцы шкафчиков: что бы ни делал Бен, делал он это быстро. – Но вместе… ещё со льдом и лаймом, – поправил он себя, – получается очень вкусно.

Ненадолго Бен затих, после чего фонарик от мобильника погас, и перед глазами Рей снова замелькали разноцветные круги.

– Есть правда ещё кое-что, – приблизился он и аккуратно опустился на ковёр рядом с ней.

Бен поставил на пол большую белую тарелку, из-за цвета различимую даже во тьме, и протянул ей холодный стакан.

– Что же? – Рей и не заметила, как его пространные объяснения обволокли её разум. Нащупав стакан, она случайно коснулась пальцев Бена своими.

– Джин-тоник не для всех, – он коротко выдохнул и мягко отпустил бокал. – Нужно найти свой коктейль.

Рей поймала губами трубочку и чуть отпила. Спирт. Горечь. Холод. Свежесть. Тепло, растекающееся внутри.

– Наверное, это всё же не для меня.

– Я так и подумал, поэтому… дай руку, – попросил Бен и вложил ей в ладонь бокал побольше, забрав у неё джин-тоник. – Попробуй этот.

Она попробовала другой коктейль, и его вкус кардинально отличался.

– Это что… спрайт? – удивилась Рей. – И… кокос?.. – она отпила ещё.

– Верно, – она услышала в его голосе улыбку. – Это коктейль «Кокосовый спрайт».

– У тебя в этой квартире вообще всё есть?

– Кола и спрайт есть, – он приложился к своему напитку. – Последнюю половинку лайма на эти коктейли израсходовал. Мяты только нет. Хм, – усмехнулся Бен. – Выходит, ты почти все ингредиенты угадала.

 _«О нет,_ – вдруг осознала Рей. – _Опять проверка»._

– Бен, – она собралась с духом, – я говорила серьёзно. Я так больше не могу. Мы с тобой целый год будто… бьёмся на ринге. Понимаешь, о чём я? Я устала. Твоя взяла. Как только… как только всё это закончится, я напишу заявление об уходе.

– Погоди, – опешил он. – Что значит «твоя взяла»? Ты думаешь, я хочу выжить тебя из компании?

– Я не это имела в виду, – вздохнула Рей. – Я считаю тебя хорошим человеком, правда. Но не думаю, что подхожу тебе по своим профессиональным качествам.

Он молчал, довольно долго. Рей подозревала, что за это время он успел допить свой коктейль.

– Почему ты меня обманула? – спросил Бен вместо ответа. – Сказала, что любишь алкоголь.

– Я такого никогда не говорила, – изумилась она.

– Но ты _вела себя_ так, – Соло не унимался. – Зачем?

– Чтобы… получить работу? – ей казалось, что ответ был очевиден. – Мне больше некуда было пойти. Ты помнишь, какой год назад был кризис? Это чудо, что Джессика ушла, и мне предложили её место.

– Джессике сделали предложение, она вышла замуж и переехала в Сан-Франциско. Вроде, муж такой богатый, что ей теперь работать и не надо. Так кто тебе предложил её место? – Бен старался не отклоняться от темы.

– Прайд, – кубики льда в её коктейле начали подтаивать. – Предложил побыть в отделе маркетинга, пока то место не освободится.

– Какое место?

– Я хотела в другой отдел. Это не важно, – она отмахнулась. – Я была не в том положении, чтобы отказываться. Мой опыт работы и знание языков Прайда устроили, поэтому…

– Рей, – начал Соло со всей серьёзностью, – ты _отлично_ справляешься со своей работой.

– Тогда… тогда почему ты никогда мне этого не говорил? – Рей никогда не сомневалась в том, что она хороший продажник, но услышать это от Соло ей было жизненно необходимо.

У него не было ответа на этот вопрос. Потому что, даже если дела и идут неплохо, ей всё-таки _нужно_ разбираться в том, что она продаёт, а не полагаться на заученные тексты и коллег? Потому что он хочет доказать свою правоту и как-то проучить её? Потому что он _и так_ слишком много о ней думает, поэтому ему кажется, что это видят абсолютно все?

Потому что он словно школьник дёргает понравившуюся ему девочку за косички?

– Рей, мы всё исправим, – он не мог допустить её ухода. Совершенно не мог. – Меня устраивает, как ты работаешь. Ну… почти устраивает. И можно…

– В этом «почти» и кроется проблема, – она запила обиду сладким коктейлем. – Тебе нравятся мои отчёты, но не нравятся те, за которые мы несём ответственность вместе.

– Потому что мне всегда кажется, что можно лучше, – тут же ответил Бен. – Я и свои отчёты до посинения вычитываю, не то, что кем-то ещё написанные.

– Ты хвалишь всех в отделе по итогам месяца, но обходишь стороной меня.

– Но…

– Ты говоришь, что я «отлично справляюсь», но издеваешься надо мной проверками из раза в раз. Хотя уже давно прекрасно понял, что это не моё. У меня ничего не получается.

– Да как же не получается? – на этот раз ему удалось договорить. – Ты угадала поч… большую часть ингредиентов своего коктейля. И вчера с мистелем не так уж и ошиблась.

– Хочешь сказать, что мне просто нужен учитель? – чуть усмехнулась Рей, и Соло с облегчением выдохнул.

– Может быть, – он наконец снова приступил к своему коктейлю. – И Рей, ты ошибаешься. Я бы никогда не стал над тобой издеваться.

***

– Мне тридцать два, а бабушка до сих пор пытается всучить мне деньги, когда я захожу, – Бен не мог перестать улыбаться.

– Это ведь мило, – хихикнула Рей, кинув в рот кубик сыра.

– Ну да. Но в семейных сборищах нет ничего милого. Дед с дядей Люком постоянно спорят за столом о политике. Мой дядя вообще очень интересный человек, ну ты уже догадалась.

Они сидели вместе на полу. Рей была не против полумрака, хотя находиться в полной темноте с Соло не решилась. Фонарик быстро разряжал телефон, а связь им всё-таки была нужна. Но Бен нашёл неплохое решение: достал с балкона ёлочную гирлянду на батарейках, повесил на телевизор, и теперь по всей гостиной мерцали разноцветные тени.

– А твой кузен Эрик чем занимается?

– Фигнёй, – пробурчал Бен. – Я начну издалека и вообще про всех родственников расскажу, если обещаешь не закатывать глаза. Я прослежу.

Алкоголь будто развязал ему язык. Соло не выглядел пьяным, скорее… более расслабленным, чем обычно.

И ей нравилась эта перемена.

– Ладно, ладно, – пообещала Рей, едва не закатив глаза. Узнать всю подноготную семьи Соло? Это любопытно.

– Тем более, что тебе в августе с ними всеми знакомиться. Ты должна быть готова.

Рей раскрыла рот, не вполне понимая, шутит он или нет.

– Ты уже знаешь, что у меня за семья, – незамедлительно начал Бен. – Дедушка и бабушка в молодости много шуму наделали… наверняка же помнишь про попытку государственного переворота в шестьдесят четвёртом? Бабушка тогда была одним из сенаторов, дед – правой рукой подонка Палпатина. Он даже не сомневался в том, что дело его босса правое. Но они с бабушкой встретились… И всё, понимаешь? Говорят, судьба. Дед переметнулся «на светлую сторону», как бабуля Падме говорит, сдал бывшего босса. Вскоре они поженились, родились моя мама и дядя Люк. И понеслась жизнь счастливая, дедушка основал свой бизнес, благодаря связям дело крепло, деньги полились рекой. Мама тоже захотела заниматься политикой, а дядя с какого-то чёрта поступил в университет на факультет биологии. Вся семья политики, один он… хотя теперь не один. Я тоже их своим выбором удивил, – усмехнулся Бен, и Рей показалось, что как-то печально. – Мама хотела, чтобы я остался в политике. Но у нас с ней всё же есть нечто общее: она тоже хотела добиться всего сама, без помощи семьи. А Эрик… его по-другому воспитывали. Мы с ним в детстве дружили, родных братьев и сестёр у нас нет, поэтому мы не иначе как братьями друг друга не называли. С возрастом интересы постепенно расходились. Когда мы уже учились в университете, на нашем пути появилась некая девушка. Я влюбился как последний дурак, а он её увёл, вот так просто. Провстречались они недолго, а зло таил я на Эрика до самого выпускного. Все четыре года.

– Видно, не любила она тебя, – пожала плечами Рей. – Стоило из-за неё ругаться?

– Может, не любила. Да дело не в ней было даже… Эрик постоянно пытался доказать, что он лучше меня. Сейчас я думаю, что он просто чему-то завидовал, хотя чему? Мама говорит, здоровая конкуренция между мальчишками.

– Сейчас-то всё хорошо?

– Более-менее. Хотя мы редко общаемся. Ну, ты знаешь, чем меньше общаешься с родственниками, тем лучше у тебя с ними отношения.

– Не особенно знаю, – Рей поджала губы.

Машинально болтая в руке бокал с остатками растаявшего льда, Бен вдруг осознал, что до сих пор ничего не узнал о её семье. Да, они с ней всего лишь коллеги, но…

– Знаешь, – он прочистил горло, – когда мы с тобой пойдём к моей семейке на застолье, тебе придётся что-то про свою семью рассказать. Поэтому и я должен быть готов.

Она снова совсем не понимала, шутка ли это.

– Мне не про кого рассказывать, Бен, – стоило Рей признаться, как ему стало не по себе. Но она поспешила добавить: – Меня бабушка воспитывала, только она у меня и есть. Родители погибли, я их совсем не помню. Бабушка у меня хорошая, но очень… простая женщина. Лучше тебе ей на глаза не попадаться, сразу начнёт спрашивать, когда ты на мне женишься, – хихикнула Рей.

– Очень похоже на моих маму и бабушку, – ему ещё никогда не было так легко говорить с кем-либо. – Им всем от нас только одно надо, свадьбы и внуков с правнуками. Эй, – он опустил руку ей на плечо, и Рей на него взглянула. – Мне жаль, что с твоими родителями такое произошло.

Рей неуверенно накрыла его руку своей.

– Так чем Эрик занимается? – ей явно хотелось сменить тему.

– А, это, – разочарованно вздохнул он. – Фигнёй, как я и сказал. Вроде гонками увлёкся, тоже мне, пф-ф… Мама шутит, что ему в таксисты надо, главное правильных визиток наклепать: «Эрик Скайуокер – лучший водитель в городе. Доставлю в аэропорт по бездорожью всего за пару часов». И вроде глобусы коллекционирует, один даже мне подарил. Вот что с людьми от безделья творится.

Джонсон улыбнулась, и Бен уже совсем бесстыдно не отрывал взгляда от её лица в мерцающих отблесках гирлянды. Джонсон была права: каждый день они словно на ринге, побеждают друг друга с переменным успехом. В этом был свой смысл и азарт… но как же смягчает душу перемирие.

А ещё ей ужасно шла его толстовка.

Он хочет поцеловать её. Ему _нужно_ поцеловать её. Но что будет дальше, если он это сделает? Что _ей_ с этим делать? С какой вероятностью _он_ ей вообще нужен? Рей уже дала понять, что думает о нём: издевается, хочет выжить из компании. Добавить сюда ещё сексуальные домогательства – и вообще полный комплект будет.

Он ведь совсем не этого хотел. Он ведь совсем не такой, как она думает… И одним разговором под гирляндой этого не исправить. Не убедить её, что всё не так просто. Что он не такой придурок, как она считает. Что она на самом деле молодец и способна на гораздо большее, ей просто действительно нужно помочь.

Но впереди целая неделя.

А Джонсон и впрямь нужен учитель.


	10. День девятый

__

* * *

_«Карантин, День… восьмой? Девятый? Понедельник? Воскресенье. Теперь я сделаю всё правильно»._

«Обучи или убей», – с этой мыслью Бен Соло начал свой день. Хотя нет, «обучи или убейся» – вот более правильный вариант. Ну или «обучи, а не то убьёт». Нет, убивать Рей он точно не собирался, но как её обучить – знал наверняка. Он не мог допустить, чтобы она сбежала из компании. Не мог допустить, чтобы она считала его монстром. Бен ведь с самого начала хотел лучшего, просто методы – впрочем, как всегда – подбирал неправильные.

К тому моменту, как Рей проснулась, Бен развернул бурную деятельность. В квартире уже стало светло, за окном подсыхали улицы, а Фаз, весь вчерашний день прятавшаяся от грозы где-то в укромных уголках квартиры, сегодня тоже была настроена решительно. В кошку будто демон вселился: Бен не мог не обратить внимания, что сегодня его питомица и глаз не спускает с мухи-Финна. Видно, насекомое уже и Фаз достало.

Едва выглянув в главную комнату, Рей заметила, что Бен суетится у кухонных тумб.

– Рей! – с воодушевлением воскликнул он, тут же прислонившись спиной к тумбам, будто хотел что-то спрятать. – С добрым утром. Садись.

Она насторожилась. Что он опять задумал? Вчера вечер закончился на удивление мирно. Бен рассказал ещё кучу забавных историй про своих родственников, а Рей в основном слушала: рассказывать ей было не о ком, а про свои интересы они не говорили. Было довольно… уютно. Спокойно, хорошо вместе. После всего они отправились в постель, и Рей ещё никогда не было так странно лежать рядом с ним. Даже когда она мастурбировала на Соло, находясь в полуметре от него спящего, было не так странно.

– Закрой глаза и открой рот, – попросил он, когда Рей села за стол.

Она скептически на него взглянула.

– Я уже как-то играла в такую игру, и мне не понравилось.

– Рей, пожалуйста, – настаивал Соло.

– Зачем?

– Ну надо.

– Это я тоже слышала.

– Да тебе понравится!

– Ну вот опять…

– Рей, – строго начал он, – тебе действительно нужен учитель. Мы начнём с простого.

– Кто тебе сказал, что я _хочу_ учиться? – она скрестила руки на груди. – Ты за год ни на один тренинг нас не отправил, а теперь вдруг решил взяться за моё обучение единолично?

– Если совсем ничего не получится, – уступил Бен, уверенный в своей правоте, – я от тебя отстану. Но поверь, ты не настолько далека от этого, как тебе кажется.

 _«Даже если я год убеждал тебя в обратном»,_ – додумал он.

– Ладно, – пусть и с недоверием, но Рей согласилась. Её куда больше интересовал вопрос, зачем это вдруг понадобилось Бену.

– Прекрасно! Хм-м, – ухмыльнулся Соло. – Кажется, мне придётся завязать тебе глаза. Чтоб ты не жульничала.

Он достал из кухонного ящика чистое полотенце и обошёл Рей сзади.

– И что мы будем делать? – не могла не полюбопытствовать она, когда Бен накинул импровизированную повязку ей на глаза.

Она слышала, как он ставит перед ней разные тарелочки.

– Будем дегустировать, я специально для этого ещё в семь утра продукты заказал, – сообщил Бен, садясь рядом с ней. – Открой рот.

Стоило ей приоткрыть губы, как он втолкнул ей в рот какую-то… ягоду?

– Жуй, но не торопись, – инструктировал Соло. – Попытайся понять, что у тебя во рту.

– Клубника, – проглотив ягоду, без сомнения ответила Рей.

– Именно, – казалось, Бен и не сомневался, что она угадает. – Чтобы разбирать аромат и вкус алкоголя на составные части, нужно что?

– Быть гением? Таким, как ты, – подколола Рей.

– Я польщён, – усмехнулся он и, судя по звуку, передвинул тарелки. – Но нет. Для начала нужно хорошо знать составные части. Ты никогда не сможешь сказать, что в аромате коньяка оттенок корицы, если не помнишь аромат и вкус корицы.

– У нас и корица в программе? – Рей поморщилась. Она не особенно любила корицу.

– Не сегодня, – коротко ответил Бен и вложил ей в рот другую ягоду. На этот раз вкус был совсем иным.

– Ой, – этот вкус она тоже узнала, но нравился он ей не так сильно. – Черника?..

– Молодец, – он хлопнул в ладоши. – Поехали дальше.

– Так, – задумалась Рей, жуя третью. – Давай ещё одну, а то я не распробовала. Что-то знакомое, – Соло скормил ей ещё одну мелкую ягодку. – Хм-м… смородина. Чёрная.

– Умница! – обрадовался Бен. – Я же говорил, что ты способнее, чем думаешь. Ещё несколько образцов, и перейдём к цитрусовым…

***

Такого завтрака у Рей ещё не случалось. После чёрной смородины были малина, ежевика, шелковица и крыжовник. Далее они перешли на цитрусовые – к счастью, эта часть была короткой: лимон, апельсин и грейпфрут. Потом были косточковые фрукты…

Фруктово-ягодный микс получился отменным. Что интересно, угадала она всё, хоть некоторые образцы и не сразу – любовь к ягодам, фруктам и овощам бабушка ей привила в детстве, поэтому знала она их довольно неплохо. Что ещё интереснее, и Рей не сразу пришла в голову эта мысль: с каждым новым правильным ответом Соло хвалил её всё с большей искренностью и теплотой.

Господи помилуй. Бен Соло _кормил её с рук._ Сидя перед ним с завязанными глазами она фактически отдалась ему на милость. Рей в голову приходила мысль, что вместо очередной дольки апельсина её губ коснётся что-то другое… его губы, например. Но ничего подобного не произошло.

И вот снова он засел за ноутбуком, на этот раз пялился в ютуб, а Рей легла на диван и включила телевизор, по которому сейчас шли новости. Но самым главным развлечением этого дня было наблюдать за попытками Фаз поймать Финна.

– Если она его не прибьёт, я сам это сделаю, – процедил сквозь зубы Бен, глядя на кружившую под потолком муху.

– Хочешь попасть в сводку новостей? – усмехнулась Рей. – Кровожадный. Чёрт, да когда уже прогноз погоды начнётся?

– На телефоне посмотри, чего ждать, – недоумевал Соло.

– По телевизору интересно показывают. Красиво.

– В Вестминстере хорошая погода, на Брайтон-Бич опять идут дожди, – процитировал Бен фразу из известного фильма.

– Я бы поспорила насчёт солнечного Вестминстера, но, судя по вчерашнему, от этой погоды чего угодно можно ожидать.

– Рей, – сказал он как-то напряжённо, будто её интерес к прогнозу погоды задевал его лично, – какая разница, какая там погода, если мы всё равно в квартире сидим?

– К счастью, недолго осталось, – фыркнула Рей.

Повисло напряжённое молчание. Внезапно Рей ощутила, будто сказала нечто… неправильное.

– Слушай, – вдруг сказал он, – я так подумал… Нужно будет продолжить твоё обучение вечером.

– В меня столько фруктов не влезет, – Джонсон закусила губу. Да что ж в той её фразе было не так-то?..

– Нет. Я про ту часть, где тебе нужно постепенно привыкать к алкоголю, потому что без этого ты станешь экспертом по фруктам, а не по винам.

– Да, точно, – Рей немного успокоилась. – Ладно, раз вы настаиваете… мастер Соло.

– Значит, – он прочистил горло после недолгой паузы, – в то же время на том же ковре.

***

Рей понятия не имела, что встретятся они не только на том же ковре, но и под теми же гирляндами. И приготовит Соло те же коктейли.

– А… а где чей? – Рей уставилась на два бокала, в которых были абсолютно одинаковые на вид коктейли.

– Твой – который побольше, – уточнил Бен, возвращаясь к ковру с тарелкой фруктов. Благодаря его программе обучения этого добра в холодильнике теперь было навалом. – Ты же любишь всё большое, – ухмыльнулся Соло, глядя прямо на неё. – Не двадцать девять сантиметров высотой, но…

– Всё, всё, тихо! – замахала на него рукой Рей, чувствуя, как краснеет. – Я просто не знала, что наши коктейли выглядят одинаково. Вчера темно было, не разглядела.

– Так на чём мы вчера остановились? – не вполне уверенно начал он, схватив со столика свой коктейль.

– В каком смысле? Мы ведь тут обучение продолжаем, – напомнила Рей.

– Хочешь напиваться в тишине и одиночестве?

– Ага! Значит, мы всё-таки напиваемся, а не «обучаемся».

– Никто тебя не просит пьяной в стельку валяться на ковре, – пожал плечами Бен. – Хотя это на твоё усмотрение, конечно. Мне на то, чтобы отличать один коньяк от другого, понадобилось почти три месяца ежедневного… обучения. Тебе, наверное, больше времени придётся привыкать.

– Ты опять меня только что тупой назвал, – возмутилась Джонсон.

– Да нет же! – тут же воскликнул Бен. – Я констатирую факт: пока твой организм не привыкнет к определённому градусу алкоголя, ты ничего не научишься различать. Поэтому заядлых любителей пива лучше не брать на дегустацию коньяка. Помню, как я попробовал коньяк впервые в жизни… пятидесятилетний, несколько тысяч стоил. Я ни черта не понял: спирт и спирт, и только когда…

Рей и забыла о коктейле. Соло продолжал и продолжал ей что-то рассказывать о своём знакомстве с миром крепкого алкоголя… или он говорил про первые годы работы? О боже, Рей теперь совсем ничего не понимала. Слышала один только его голос, а в голове не осталось уже вообще никаких мыслей. Кроме одной: повалить его прямо на этот чёртов ковёр.

Она ведь приняла решение день назад. Уволиться, и дело с концом. Хватит уже как флюгер вертеться во все стороны, неважно, что делает или говорит Соло. Решил, может, загладить свою вину за то, что из-за него она чувствовала себя идиоткой весь год.

Это не изменит её решения уйти. Но и от желания трахнуть мистера Соло не избавит.

– Ты чего не пьёшь? – он коснулся её руки, и Рей едва не опрокинула свой коктейль прямо на него, но Бен вовремя удержал её руку. – Осторожнее!

– Извини, – сглотнула она. – Заслушалась.

– У тебя уже половина льда растаяла, – заметил Бен и отпустил. – Когда допьёшь, мы на вино перейдём. Курс привыкания к алкоголю, занятие второе.

– «Привыкания к алкоголю»? – поморщилась Рей. – Слова алкоголика, не иначе.

– Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Я не напиваюсь, потому что жить без этого не могу. А тебе нужно привыкнуть

– И всё равно пьёшь ты много, – не унималась Джонсон, поймав губами трубочку.

Бен пожал плечами.

– Был бы у нас ещё месяц карантина, я бы доказал тебе обратное, – он влил в себя полбокала.

Рей не отрывала взгляда от мерцающих разноцветных лампочек гирлянды, стараясь не смотреть на него. Окна опять были зашторены, но на этот раз гроза была ни при чём. Соло просто… а зачем он это сделал?

– Когда вернёмся в офис, – продолжил Бен, – я проведу опрос. Кто что пьёт и как часто.

Одно слово не могло не зацепить её.

– Я не сказала, что вернусь в офис, – заметила Рей. Но Соло не изменился в лице.

– Вернёшься, – уверенно сказал Бен. – Как видишь, способности к распознаванию ароматов и вкусов у тебя есть, да ещё какие.

– Это ничего не значит, – она удивилась его самонадеянности.

– Ну допустим, – он поставил коктейль на столик и облокотился на сидение дивана рукой. – Допустим, ты уйдёшь. И кем будешь работать? Где?

– Где-нибудь устроюсь, – чем больше Соло противился, тем больше и ей хотелось стоять на своём. – Художник много где пригодится.

– Ты… художник? – на его лице было изумление.

– Не по основной специальности, – пожала плечами Рей. – Но художку и кое-какие курсы закончила. Рисую вроде неплохо.

– Так ты в отдел дизайна хотела устроиться, – его взгляд скользнул к разноцветному ковру, на котором валялась Фаз. – Почему не говорила?

– Я пыталась, – она снова неуверенно повела плечами. – Портфолио приносила. Ты так и не посмотрел, правда же?

Ему нечего было ответить. Он облажался. _Опять._

– Кризис миновал уже, – грустно улыбнулась Рей своим прежним надеждам, – думаю, я найду другую работу.

– А если нет? – предположил Бен, сам не веря в свой вопрос.

– Ну тогда, может, брошу всё к чертям, уеду куда-нибудь в Монтану, заведу себе шесть аляскинских маламутов и открою свой ютуб-канал, – отшутилась Рей. Ей совсем не хотелось сейчас мусолить эту тему.

– Шесть собак? – усмехнулся Соло. – А деньги ты где им на корм будешь брать? Если работы нет.

– А я не буду работать, – она махнула рукой. – Найду себе «дружка». Чтоб за общение мне платил, типа, я ему пишу: «Привет, как дела?» А он мне: «Дела прекрасно, спасибо, что спросила, вот твои семь тысяч».

– Ищи дурака, – фыркнул Бен, а сам почему-то не мог сдержать улыбки.

Да, когда она уйдёт, ей будет не хватать его улыбки.

 _Если_ уйдёт.

«Ну вот, опять», – Рей хотелось отхлестать себя по щекам.

– Так значит, – вдруг снова заговорил Бен, и она не успела подумать ни о чём другом, – записываем: первое качество идеального мужчины по версии Рей Джонсон – щедрость.

– Это не первое, – покачала головой Рей.

– О-оу, что-то мне подсказывает, что список будет длинным.

– Неправда, – возразила она. – Нам, девушкам, много не нужно. Чтоб заботливый был, любящий. Умел пойти на компромисс. Добрый, смелый, вступался за слабых. Если готовить умеет и занимается чем-то творческим – это уже идеально. А, и чтоб в постели был нежным. Но иногда и волосы на кулак наматывал.

– Кхм, Рей, – Соло был в явном недоумении, – не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это как минимум трое разных мужчин.

– Я ещё не договорила.

– О боже, там ещё и четвёртый, – он уже нескрываемо рассмеялся. – И какой он?

– Четвёртый? – Рей окинула Соло взглядом. – Чёрт его знает. Сложный, наверное. Никогда не понять, что у него на уме, но понять очень хочется.

– И как бы ты успевала ублажать всех четырёх? – не унимался Соло. – Прости за выражение, но затрахают же.

– Я справлюсь, – заявила Рей ему наперекор, теперь с интересом наблюдая. Это снова походило на их привычную игру. – Даже будь у них сразу по два члена.

– И каждый по двадцать девять?

– Да хоть в метр длиной!

– А как эти мужики из-за тебя не передерутся?

– Мы будем жить одной дружной семьёй, – ухмыльнулась Рей.

– Не завидую вашему семейному психологу, – он вытряхнул себе в рот из бокала подтаявший кусочек льда. – Придёшь и скажешь: «Здрасьти, я тут в семейной жизни затрахалась, помогите». Да ему самому придётся к психологу обратиться после таких подробностей.

Рей не могла не засмеяться, мысленно представив эту картину.

– Ну а что? – посмеивалась она, глядя, как Бен откупоривает бутылку розе. – Некоторым мужчинам, значит, можно по четыре жены, а мне четырёх мужей нельзя? Женского сердца и больше, чем на четверых, хватит. У мужиков так не выйдет.

– А может, – он поставил на пол бокалы, – ну их, четверых? Лучше одного? Не такого многофункционального, – усмехнулся Бен, наливая, – и всего с одним членом, зато ревновать тебя к другим мужьям не будет. И любить за четверых. А в постели… ну это как попросишь.

Осознание озарило её внезапно, словно вспышка молнии чёрное небо. Соло постоянно к ней прикапывался. Соло готовит ей еду и пускает в свою постель. Пытается споить её уже неделю. Соло даёт ей свои вещи. Соло наверняка не спал, когда она мастурбировала, лёжа рядом с ним.

Соло знает, что нравится ей.

Соло хочет поиздеваться, посмеяться. Или трахнуть и выгнать из офиса, если не уйдёт сама. Иначе почему он так активизировался только сегодня? Захотел втереться в доверие? Теперь вот уже и подкатывает без зазрения совести.

Или она не права?

– Рей?.. – тихо окликнул он, держа в руках бокалы.

***

Этой ночью, распластавшись на ковре под тенями цветных гирлянд, Бен задавался по-настоящему сложными философскими вопросами. Бытие ли определяет сознание, что общего у ворона и письменного стола, почему Люцифер – это Чебурашка, и почему же некоторых совершенно адекватных и вменяемых людей одолевает желание от души нажраться.

Последний вопрос ему адресовали не раз. И каждый раз он отвечал, что нормальные люди так не делают, что это показное. Вот в фильмах персонажи напиваются, и им якобы легче, а дураки всякие повторяют.

Бен уж точно не думал, что достанет из шкафа пятилетний коньяк и начнёт бездумно вливать в себя. Заместитель генерального директора винно-коньячного завода, докатился, что называется. На что он рассчитывал, что ему станет легче на душе? Всё забудется? Ему резко расхочется схватить Джонсон и не отпускать, никуда и никогда?

Всё это только усилилось, а от развязанного алкоголем языка не было никакого проку, потому что Рей сбежала. Он явно что-то не так сказал, их начавшаяся довольно успешно беседа вдруг упёрлась в односложные ответы Джонсон. Бен чувствовал себя дураком, рассказывая разные долгие истории, но она не смотрела на него и больше не улыбалась. Может, он что-то не так сказал, а может, пора признать тот факт, что она просто ужасно странная, и лучше с ней не связываться.

Бен знал, что от алкоголя смелеют. А ещё ему нравилось, что, будучи в стельку пьяным, можно сказать и сделать что угодно. И если это только не убийство или изнасилование, тебе простят «поступок по пьяни», даже не заикнувшись о старом добром «что у пьяного на языке, то у трезвого на уме».

Может, он так и сделает. Может, встанет и прямо сейчас разбудит Джонсон и признается, что не отпустит, потому что она ему нравится. Пусть Рей скажет, что он как школьник, пусть посмеётся, пусть сделает _что угодно_ , лишь бы наконец уже услышала от него эти слова.

Она ведь ещё в первые дни сказала, что ему нужно говорить, что он от неё хочет. А Бен хочет её – во всех смыслах, и плевать, что она скажет на его признание. Он больше не выдержит и дня без ответа.

***

Лёжа в огромной кровати Соло в одиночестве, Рей задавалась по-настоящему сложными философскими вопросами. Что первично, дух или материя, почему Хогвартс – весьма небезопасное место для детишек, и почему людям так сложно задавать друг другу элементарные вопросы.

Ей не раз разбивали сердце самым жестоким образом. Не раз над ней смеялись и втаптывали её чувства вместе с самооценкой в грязь. С каждым разом всё сложнее открыться другому, особенно когда совсем его не понимаешь.

Но ведь для этого людям и дана способность говорить?

Поэтому она встанет и задаст ему вопрос прямо сейчас. Спросит Соло, нравится ли она ему по-настоящему или он действительно хочет сделать ей больно, как другие? Пусть он назовёт её сентиментальной дурочкой, тупицей Джонсон, как угодно, лишь бы сказал хоть что-то. Она больше не выдержит и дня без ответа.

Рей выбралась из постели и решительно направилась к двери.

В зале всё ещё горели огни. Грязная посуда и недоеденные фрукты так и остались на столике у дивана. Соло лежал на ковре спиной к ней.

– Бен?.. – она подлетела к нему и опустилась на колени, взволнованная.

Он был разгорячённым, бледное лицо немного порозовело, и едва он открыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, Рей ощутила запах перегара.

– Рей, – он устало моргнул, перевернувшись на спину, и расплылся в дурацкой улыбке.

– Ох, Бен, – она покачала головой. Соло приподнялся и неуклюже оперся на руки, едва не грохнувшись на пол снова. Рей не могла понять, отчего он на неё так смотрит: этот необычный для него взгляд, отчаянный и жаркий. – У тебя и впрямь проблемы с алкоголем.

– Нет, Рей, – его левая рука опустилась ей на плечо и скользнула к шее, – у меня проблемы с тобой.

Не прошло и секунды, как Джонсон получила свой знак и свой ответ. Его губы были мягкими и тёплыми, какими она их и представляла. И даже привкус ненавистного коньяка не мог испортить того, что _Бен Соло её целует_. Тот самый Бен, в которого она втрескалась, едва пожав его руку. Который всё же _заботился_ о ней, начиная от приглашения переждать карантин в его квартире до желания помочь разбираться в винах. Который прямо как этот мифический _четвёртый «муж»_ – загадочный, сложный, и поэтому манит больше других.

У него не было скрытых мотивов, теперь Рей это знала. Бен целовал её с нежностью и отчаянием, как если бы это был их первый и последний поцелуй.

Он начал слабеть, будто снова засыпал, рука соскользнула ниже, обхватив хрупкие плечи. Бен вжался лицом ей в шею, притягивая Рей к себе крепче.

– Идём в постель, – шепнула она, глубоко вздохнув и уткнувшись носом в мягкие чёрные волосы.

– Хм-м, – с опозданием усмехнулся Бен ей в кожу, – мне нравится эта идея.

***

Ему не хотелось всё испортить, просто дав Рей знать, что он проснулся. Было хорошо просто лежать, чувствуя, как она прижимается к его спине, обернув руку вокруг его торса. Что, если он сейчас всё испортит?

Он осторожно повернулся, стараясь не выпасть из её объятий. Рей не спала.

– Рей…

– Хоть слово о том, что это была ошибка и этого больше не повторится, я запру тебя на балконе до конца карантина и буду кормить одними солёными орешками, – у неё был такой свирепый вид, что Бену показалось, будто она не шутила.

– Это не было ошибкой и обязательно повторится, – тут же выпалил он. – Если хочешь, конечно. Просто я подумал, что нужно сделать всё правильно…

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Хочешь со мной на свидание? – не задумываясь, спросил Бен.

У неё чуть челюсть не отвисла, а в глазах было такое удивление, что Соло почти ожидал услышать от неё: «Не в этой жизни, придурок». Он не стал её торопить, только замер, почти не дыша.

– Хочу, – неуверенно закивала Рей, её губы за секунды растянулись в широкой улыбке. Бен с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся в ответ, когда она обвела взглядом комнату и спросила: – А куда пойдём?


	11. День десятый

__

* * *

_«Понедельник, 4 дня до окончания карантина. А жаль…»_

После завтрака Бен до самого вечера не впускал её в гостиную. Рей бы пошутила насчёт ограничения свободы передвижения, но она ещё никогда не видела, чтобы Соло так очаровательно волновался.

Сегодня он будто превратился в совершенно другого человека. За завтраком и обедом – а точнее, обеденным перекусом, потому что Бен пообещал ей грандиозный ужин – они почти не разговаривали, но это было совершенно иное молчание. Прежде Рей чувствовала в нём только холод и напряжение. Даже раздражение. Теперь это было скорее… нетерпение? Предвкушение? Восторг? Всё это Рей видела в его неловких движениях и улыбке.

Улыбка Бена Соло. Теперь уж она её не забудет.

И хотя Рей было немного забавно наблюдать за ним, чем ближе время подбиралось к шести вечера, тем больше она нервничала. К свиданию Джонсон подготовилась как могла: особо нарядной одежды при ней не было, зато те самые джинсовая юбка и стиранная жёлтая кофточка уже давно валялись без дела. Правда, на этот раз не на полу ванной, а в ящике, который Бен выделил ей уже больше недели назад. К счастью, косметика и прочие принадлежности для наведения красоты при Рей были.

Мысль о том, что осталось всего четыре дня, мешала ей расслабиться. Конечно, Рей не знала, как всё пройдёт. Может, свидание окажется отвратительным, после чего им придётся томиться в стенах квартиры ещё несколько дней… но подобный сценарий развития событий Рей даже не воспринимала всерьёз.

Она чувствовала некую слабость, чуть кружилась голова. Но ещё никогда Рей Джонсон не была так счастлива.

***

Стук в дверь спальни раздался ровно в шесть вечера. У Рей заколотилось сердце. Она подумала, что наверняка покраснела, но тянуть было нельзя.

Рей нажала на ручку двери и открыла. Небольшой коридорчик между спальней и ванной едва умещал Соло. Он оказался прямо перед ней в своей белой рубашке и чёрных брюках… Рей невольно усмехнулась, увидев, что стоял он босиком.

– Рей, – он прочистил горло, – как и обещал, заехал за тобой в шесть.

– Заехал? – усмехнулась она.

– Зашёл. Заглянул, – Соло подал ей руку, и Рей приняла её.

Полумрак комнаты освещали только свечи на накрытом обеденном столе и гирлянды, которые Соло не снимал уже третий день подряд. Идти с ним за руку было довольно волнительно и непривычно, и всё же, когда вскоре они дошли до кухни, Рей пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отпустить.

– Итак, наша программа, – торжественно объявил Бен, отодвигая для неё стул во главе стола, – потрясающий ужин от шеф-повара, то есть меня; романтичная прогулка по балкону и увлекательная экскурсия по кабинету, после чего мы отправимся в волшебный мир… Кхм, – эту метафору Соло явно не успел продумать, – в общем, посидим на ковре за десертом и вином, если хочешь. Если вдруг услышишь шум и вопли – не обращай внимания, Фаз объявила войну Финну.

Рей закивала, и не пытаясь скрыть широкую улыбку. Казалось, он всё продумал. Всё, кроме…

– Бен, а где мои цветы? – шутливо поинтересовалась она, когда Соло повернулся к духовке.

На мгновение он впал в ступор, а на лице была почти что _паника_ , но уже через секунду Бен выпрямился и, жестом призвав Рей никуда не уходить, направился в кабинет. Вернулся он оттуда с фиалкой в керамическом горшке.

– Да, совсем забыл, – он протянул ей цветок с самодовольной улыбкой, – это тебе.

– Чудесный букет, – Рей вдохнула аромат и засмеялась. – Спасибо.

– Сам выращивал, – иронизировал он. – Прости, в вазу лучше не ставить…

– Тогда лучше пусть так постоит, – Рей опустила цветочный горшок на стол и отодвинула.

Бен вернулся к духовке и достал оттуда поргини по-татуински, затем наполнил бокалы красным сухим вином. _«Джакку»,_ она помнила, как быстро они определились с названием, когда его выпускали.

Он и впрямь был отличным поваром. Соло вообще во многом был хорош, и как она раньше этого не видела? Ах да, видела. Просто отказывалась признать.

– Такое шумное место, – пошутила Рей, попытавшись снять повисшее напряжение.

Бен огляделся.

– Да, очень популярное. Не представляешь, как сложно было заказать столик, – подыграл он с улыбкой.

– И ужин потрясающий, – поспешила добавить Рей.

– Спасибо. В смысле, кхм, нужно передать шеф-повару.

Кроме поргини Бен приготовил несколько салатов и холодных закусок, и хотя всего было по чуть-чуть, они наелись досыта, а Рей уже прикинула, что для всех этих тарелочек в холодильнике не хватит места.

– Это немного странно, – неловко усмехнулась Рей. – Я уже давно не… В смысле, я прекрасно помню, что делают на свиданиях, конечно, но впервые я на свидании с…

– Начальником? – подсказал Бен. Любой другой ответ его пугал.

– Нет. То есть да. То есть с человеком, которого я знаю.

Бен отнёсся к её ответу со скепсисом. Знает ли она его? Едва ли.

– Что ты знаешь обо мне? – спросил он осторожно, опустив взгляд к столу. Их руки находились очень близко друг к другу.

Ей хотелось сказать, что в нём восхищают и ум, и выдержка, и чувство юмора, и забота… не говоря уже о его внешних достоинствах. Но вдруг у Рей в голове сверкнула озорная мысль:

– Вы романтик, мистер Соло. Я это точно знаю, – ухмыльнулась Рей, вот-вот собираясь пояснить.

И этот момент их уединения, момент, когда их пальцы почти коснулись друг друга, был жестоко прерван грохотом в кабинете, и по шуму казалось, что упало нечто тяжёлое. Они вмиг повернулись в сторону комнаты, и Бену пришлось поспешить туда.

– Чёрт, Фаз! – услышала Рей крик из кабинета, где Соло уже успел включить свет. – Выплюнь его! Выплюнь немедленно!

Послышалось протяжное недовольное рычание, пара нецензурных словечек от Бена, и Фаз уже неслась на всех парах прочь из кабинета.

– Всё нормально? – крикнула ему Рей и встала из-за стола.

– Нормально, нормально, – он выключил свет и показался в дверях комнаты, осматривая руку.

– Не поцарапала?

– Вроде нет, – Бен поднял голову, и оказалось, что Рей почти подошла к нему. – Идём на балкон? – предложил он, предвосхищая очередную неловкую паузу, коих за вечер было и так слишком уж много.

– На прогулку, – кивнула Рей с улыбкой.

Он взял её за руку, и уже спустя пару секунд они были у двери.

– Мы же знали, что так и будет, – сказала ему Рей, подходя к окну, пока Бен пытался вытащить залетевший в дверной проём тюль.

– Ты это о чём?

– Фаз. Она уже который день за мухой охотилась.

– Глупое животное, – покачал головой Бен и хлопнул дверью. – У неё теперь наверняка будут проблемы с животом. Гадость всякую есть.

Он подошёл к Рей, пытаясь понять, куда она смотрит.

– Что там?

– Хочу высмотреть, как дела у всех тех, за которыми я… неважно, – она встряхнулась. – Тебе никогда не было интересно заглянуть в жизнь незнакомцев? Чем они заняты, какие у них проблемы…

– Эм-м… Нет, – Бен качнул головой. – Ты что, подглядываешь?

– Пытаюсь лучше понять других!

– Подглядываешь, – усмехнулся он.

– Ого, видел? – Рей ткнула в одно из окон. – Какой огромный холст! Там мужчина рисует, мастихином наверняка.

– И наверняка обнажёнку, – не удержался от догадки Бен. Ещё бы он знал, что такое _мастихин._ – Я вижу только парня за пишущей машинкой. Пф-ф, мы в шестидесятых, что ли?

– Где? – ей тут же пришло в голову, что было бы забавно свести его с той девушкой, что она видела за компьютером неделю назад, этот наверняка писатель! Она вообще любила шипперить всех подряд.

– О, в четвёртом сверху окне ругаются, – высмотрел Бен.

– Хм-м, – наконец они смотрели в одно и то же окно. – Как думаешь, они встречаются? Или он просто её сосед? А кем он работает? Вон у него какие плечи, наверняка полицейский или пожарный.

– Эм-м… кажется, я нашёл пожарного, – сконфузился Бен. – Три окна вниз и четыре налево.

– Да это же стриптизёр! – Рей невольно пригнулась к стеклу ближе. – О… ого-о… Ну, даже если он не пожарный, то оранжевый жилет на нём определённо есть.

– Был, – он невольно стрельнул глазами в сторону, лишь бы не видеть задницу какого-то мужика в стрингах.

Он бы хотел пошутить на тему того, что единственная обнажённая задница, на которую Рей следует смотреть – это _его_ задница, но такие шутки, сказанные напрямую, всё ещё пугали Бена. Кто знает, как Рей отреагирует? Рано пока для подобных шуток.

Однако такими темпами до пошлых шуток вообще ещё нескоро дойдёт. Он шагнул вправо, Рей за спину, и осторожно прижал к себе, будто боялся спугнуть. И, судя по её бешено колотящемуся сердцу, она действительно нервничала, но без особых раздумий прильнула к его груди, накрывая сильные мужские руки своими.

– Я же говорила, что ты романтик, – Рей закрыла глаза и с улыбкой коснулась затылком его плеча.

– Это почему? – с опозданием поинтересовался Бен. Ему тоже необходимы были хоть тридцать секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к такой близости. Утром ему было приятно чувствовать тепло её тела за своей спиной, но держать её в объятиях вот так – это совсем другое. Куда, _куда_ лучше.

– Ну если не брать в расчёт ужин, гирлянды, «прогулку» по балкону… – смешно было называть это _прогулкой_ : как и на любом другом балконе, там едва ли удалось бы сделать шаг. В углу стояли несколько больших коробок, а к стене со стороны комнаты прислонена раскладная сушилка для белья. – У тебя есть очень интересная кружка. С одной очень интересной надписью…

– Рей, нет, – он почти зажмурился. Дурак, сам же ей эту кружку отдал!

– Бен, да, – в её голосе слышался смех. – _«Я живу, поэтому люблю. Я люблю, поэтому страдаю»._

– Ты же не знаешь итальянский.

– Зато знаю испанский и португальский. А ещё у меня есть гугл.

– Это удар ниже пояса, – Бен готов был спрятаться под ковром от этого позора. Если в офисе подумают, что он горячий поклонник любовных романов, лучше ему выйти в ближайшее окно.

– Да ладно, – легко бросила Рей. – Не переживай, мы ещё успеем обсудить творчество Б.С. Кайссис. Потрясающий автор…

Они могли бы стоять так ещё много часов, заглядывая в чужие окна и любуясь звёздами, лишь бы делать это в объятиях друг друга.

***

– На экскурсию _в кабинет_ я ещё не ходила, – оглядывалась по сторонам Рей. За всё время она забегала сюда на секунду из любопытства только один раз, но поскольку кабинет был местом обитания Фаз, Рей предпочитала туда не соваться. К тому же они с Соло почти всё время проводили вместе, и было бы странно лезть при нём туда, где ей делать нечего.

Комната была небольшой, но очень быстро стало понятно, почему заглянуть на экскурсию всё-таки стоило. Слева от двери располагался стол, захламлённый не меньше, чем стол Соло в офисе, над ним на стене висела картина с вытащенным на берег кораблём и океаном позади. С другой стороны находился небольшой диван у окна. Судя по шерсти на бежевой обивке, именно этот диван Фаз и облюбовала.

Но больше всего Рей впечатлили два книжных стеллажа высотой почти до потолка. Между некоторыми полками располагались ниши с разными интересными вещицами. Винтажные часы, которые показывали десять минут девятого. Глобус с надписью «Hic sunt dracones» – наверняка тот самый подарок Эрика. Странная фигурка какого-то монстра с чёрными крыльями и когтями.

– Я думала, последнее, что люди забирают с собой при переезде – это книги, – сказала Рей, оглядываясь.

– Верно, – он облокотился на дверной проём. – Но я не так уж далеко жил.

– Коллекция, конечно, впечатляет, – не могла не признать она. Рей зачитывалась фанфиками, порой долго не беря в руки «нормальных книг», но умела ценить подобные вещи. – Ого! Это «История искусств» Д. Вейдера, последнее издание?

– Ага, – без ложной скромности подтвердил Бен. Он не умел ни рисовать, ни сочинять, зато любил ходить по музеям и коллекционировал энциклопедии и журналы по самым разным темам: живопись, скульптура, прикладное искусство, виноделие (само собой), история, география, чего у него только не было в этом кабинете.

– Ты серьёзно собираешь все новеллизации «Космических битв»? Половина же отстой.

– Думал все собрать, неважно, какие они. Но пришлось поступиться принципами, когда вышла последняя…

– Ни слова больше, – сочувственно кивнула Рей. Она и не знала, что любовь к «Космическим битвам» – ещё одно их общее увлечение. – Ух ты, полное собрание сочинений Б.С. Кайссис?!

– Кхм… Это моей мамы, – Бену стало неловко.

– Здесь так много классного! Почему ты раньше мне это всё не показал?

Он не ожидал такой реакции. Бен думал, что она посчитает его занудой из-за всех этих энциклопедий; гиком за его страсть к «Космическим битвам» и вообще чёрт знает кем за коллекцию любовных романов на полке, пусть она и действительно принадлежала Лее. Пусть просто смеха ради открыл одну книгу и случайно зачитался. Кто ему теперь поверит?!

– У тебя на это будет ещё много времени, – в его словах чувствовалось и обещание, и надежда.

***

Рей хотела, чтобы это произошло. Она ждала этого. Она боялась, что Бен струсит и ей не хватит смелости сделать шаг самой, но её опасения не оправдались. С ним было легко решиться на что угодно, даже на секс на первом свидании, чего Рей себе никогда не позволяла.

Но какое к чёрту первое свидание? Она уже год по нему сохнет. Уже вторую неделю пускает на него слюни – то он без рубашки щеголяет, то вообще в одних трусах спит в полуметре от неё. И никогда прежде Бен не смотрел на неё _этим взглядом_. Или она просто не замечала?

Впервые они расположились на диване, а не на ковре. Так им было даже удобнее: сидеть, облокотившись на спинку дивана, и разговаривать, глядя друг на друга. Десерт уже был съеден, а в бокалах болталось белое полусладкое – согласившись с выбором Рей, он поступился десятком своих собственных «алкогольных» правил. Это её подкупало.

Она давно мечтала об этом – чтобы Бен Соло, тот самый, в которого она безнадёжно втрескалась с первого взгляда, который всё это время скрывался под личиной сурового начальника, увидел её настоящую и захотел быть с ней. Поэтому Рей была совершенно не против, когда в момент неловкого затишья в их разговоре Бен забрал из её рук бокал и поставил на столик. Когда осторожно пригнулся к ней и, опустив тёплую ладонь на плечо, коснулся губами шеи. Когда, услышав её вздох облегчения, предвкушения, стремительно поцеловал, долго не отпуская.

Рей ответила на его поцелуй и нерешительно обняла за шею. Явно воодушевившись этим знаком, Бен прильнул к её губам сильнее, одна рука скользила по тонкой шее выше, другая – нежно удерживала лицо. Он словно боялся, что Рей вдруг передумает и оттолкнёт его, но едва ли она собиралась это делать.

Его поцелуи пьянили больше коньяка, и Рей ещё никогда так не хотела напиться до беспамятства. Чтобы Соло целовал, касался, хрипло дышал ей в губы между поцелуями от желания, которое овладевает им _из-за неё_ , бесконечно.

Он уложил её на спину, а сам пристроился сбоку. Рей не знала, сколько времени прошло, пока Бен просто целовал её, обнимая за талию, но точно уловила момент, когда им обоим этого стало мало. Его правая рука, всё это время блуждавшая по телу Рей, остановилась на груди. Кончиками пальцев он спустил ткань, тут же прижавшись к обнажившейся коже губами, продолжая тянуть край кофты и целовать всё ниже, пока не втянул в рот сосок.

– В офис ты тоже без лифчика приходишь? – хрипло спросил Бен, когда наконец оторвался от неё, и сел прямо, усадив Рей себе на колени.

– Иногда, – она прижалась к нему как можно плотнее, касаясь бёдрами напряжённого члена. Казалось, Бен не знал, чего хочет больше: обхватить её талию, зад в короткой юбке или ласкать грудь, поэтому дразнил её всевозможными способами. С каждой секундой градус их взаимной жажды всё возрастал. – Могу и без трусиков приходить. Если вы очень попросите, мистер Соло.

– Не искушай меня, – в его голове тут же мелькнули возможные сценарии развития событий при таком раскладе. Он и так порой фантазировал о ней, сидя за столом в своём кабинете, но это было скорее… абстрактно. Когда дело дошло до совместного, пусть и вынужденного, проживания, ему было сложно признаться самому себе, что его не интересует просто секс с какой-то сотрудницей, даже не секс с сотрудницей определённого типажа. Его интересует именно Рей Джонсон. И ещё сложнее ему было признать, что дело не только в сексе.

Одним движением она стянула с себя кофточку, всё равно уже безнадёжно смятую. Бен сжал её ягодицы, задирая короткую юбку, и его ладони были такими большими, что охватывали зад чуть ли не целиком. Длинные пальцы скользнули к клитору, и Рей застонала от прикосновения. Мокрая насквозь, а ведь он ещё почти ничего не сделал.

А когда ему вообще _нужно было_ что-то делать, чтоб она намокла?

Бен расстегнул пуговицу на её юбке и начал стягивать вниз вместе с трусиками, судя по его энтузиазму, намереваясь припасть к клитору, но Рей не дала ему сделать последнее. Она толкнула его ладонью к спинке дивана, встала, отбросила упавшую юбку в сторону и опустилась на колени между его расставленных ног. Это только в книгах Кайссис главный герой отказывается от минета, срочно бросаясь доставлять удовольствие своей девушке часами напролёт. В реальность подобного Рей не верила.

Хоть Рей и не была уверена, ей показалось, что Бен собирался возразить. Однако стоило ей расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу белой рубашки, его рот тут же захлопнулся. Проворно расправившись со всеми, она утолила свою жажду наконец _дотронуться_ до этой рельефной груди, которую Бен не так давно демонстрировал ей без стеснения. Но её тело требовало большего, чем просто прикосновения, поэтому Рей отложила все невинные ласки на потом. Бен потянулся к её лицу, но не успел коснуться: она чуть отодвинулась и принялась расстёгивать ремень его брюк.

Рей не так часто это делала, но ей ещё никогда настолько не хотелось доставить удовольствие мужчине. Ей хотелось, чтобы Соло стонал её имя и запускал пальцы ей в волосы, крепко сжимая. Чтобы он признал, что она возбуждает его и доставляет удовольствие как ни одна другая до неё. Рей и не пыталась взять его в рот целиком – потом она обязательно пошутит про _двадцать девять_ – да это, судя по отзывчивости Бена, было и не нужно. Она пару раз провела рукой по стволу, облизнула с середины до кончика и обвела языком головку. Одного этого хватило, чтобы Бен протяжно застонал и коснулся затылком спинки дивана. Рей нетерпеливо вобрала в рот несколько сантиметров, с каждым движением опускаясь ближе к основанию и помогая рукой. Она не открывала глаз, но по томным звукам, что он издавал, по касанию его разгорячённой ладони Рей и так знала, что успешно добивается своей цели.

Бен не был уверен, что его рука, будто сама собой хаотично блуждавшая от лица к растрёпанным каштановым волосам, не дрожит. Ему казалось, он весь дрожит – от возбуждения, удовольствия и нетерпения. Трудно было не заметить, что Джонсон… _и сама_ стонала, лаская всё с большим энтузиазмом. Когда она оторвалась от него, жадно глотнув воздуха, Бен наклонился и снова завлёк её на диван.

– Что ты… – начал было он, когда Рей снова уселась на его колени с абсолютно ясными намерениями. – Подожди, дай я… – Бен был бы просто на седьмом небе от счастья, опустись она на его член сию секунду, но какая-то часть его чувствовала, что он должен убедиться, не стоит ли сделать перед этим что-нибудь ещё.

– Бен! – она упёрлась одной рукой в его плечо, снова пригвоздив к спинке дивана, а другой направила его пальцы себе между ног. Стоило ему чуть коснуться, как она вздрогнула всем телом. По её бёдрам стекали блестящие капли.

 _Боже._ Пара касаний, и Джонсон наверняка кончила бы. Просто от того, что она была с ним и делала приятно _ему,_ тогда как он почти ничего не успел сделать _для неё._

Но у Соло ещё будет на это время.

Рей припала к его губам с поцелуем, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Он нетерпеливо снял с себя расстёгнутую рубашку и кинул куда-то за диван, шаркнул ногой в сторону, откинув подальше брюки. Ещё секунда, и Рей уже направляла в себя член.

– Стой! – он резко вцепился в её руку. – Ты же не… ты пьёшь таблетки?

Она выдохнула и сжала зубы. _Идиотка._ Так увлеклась, что совсем забыла о мерах предосторожности. А если она залетит от Соло с первого же раза? Вряд ли такое случится, конечно, но кому нужны такие неожиданности?

Когда Рей отрицательно мотнула головой, Бен поднялся с дивана и побежал куда-то в сторону кухни.

– Ты… Ах ты ж зараза! – усмехнулась Рей, когда он бежал к ней назад с пачкой презервативов. Не будь их окна зашторены, соседям из дома напротив тоже было бы на что посмотреть.

– Что? – невозмутимо спросил Бен, разрывая упаковку. – Я, между прочим, ответственный.

– И продуманный, – не унималась она. – И когда успел?

– Вчера, – он раскатал презерватив по длине. – С доставкой можно заказать _не только_ продукты. Иди сюда.

Рей снова села ему на колени и поцеловала, прильнув к разгорячённому телу. На этот раз Бен сам приставил головку члена к влажному входу. Не в силах медлить ещё хоть секунду, Рей опустилась на него, постепенно, но довольно быстро вобрав в себя целиком.

– Бен… – выдохнула Рей ему в губы.

– Я знаю, – он прижал её к себе вплотную. Бен почти не сомневался, что они думали об одном и том же: им было хорошо вместе. Не потому, что у обоих давно не было секса. Не потому, что, как оказалось, они неплохо совместимы физически.

Оба втюрились друг в друга с первого взгляда, как дети. Оба страдали от своих предубеждений, превращая каждый день в офисе в пытку. Оба сопротивлялись и сомневались в себе до последнего. И наконец сдались.

Им было плевать, если их стоны и крики услышат все соседи. Рей двигалась, быстро наращивая темп. Они целовали, касались друг друга – нетерпеливо, хаотично, жадно. Уже вторую неделю они были оторваны от мира, но только сейчас этот мир им оказался не нужен.

***

Лампочки гирлянд медленно гасли и снова зажигались. Бен проводил пальцами по волосам Джонсон, лежавшей сейчас на его груди.

– Всего четыре дня осталось, – по её задумчивому тону казалось, что Рей подумала вслух. Что будет, когда у них появится право разойтись и оставить друг друга?

– Ага, – немного помедлив, сказал в ответ Бен и опустил руку ей на спину. И от его прикосновения Рей стало чуть щекотно. – Четыре дня. И я смогу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь. На нормальное свидание.

Рей глухо усмехнулась и склонила голову, чтоб он не увидел вдруг навернувшиеся на её глаза слёзы.

– Ты шутишь? Лучшее свидание в моей жизни! – она сморгнула слезинки и подняла голову, на мгновение прижавшись с поцелуем к его губам.

– Нужно его продолжить, – кивнул Бен. – Здесь ещё много комнат. Как насчёт… ванной?


	12. День одиннадцатый

Он не мог найти себе места.

 _«Сохраняйте спокойствие. Мы сообщим вам результаты как можно скорее»_. Но едва ли Бен был в состоянии «сохранять спокойствие». Он боялся – не за себя. За неё.

Не в силах лежать или даже сидеть, он мерил шагами крошечную палату. В горле так пересохло, что Бен постоянно хватался за оставленную ему бутылку с водой. Выпил её почти всю, но это не помогало. Руки тряслись, белые стены давили.

Каких результатов он ждёт? Самое худшее уже произошло. С ней.

***

_24 часа назад._

– Мне кажется, или в этой ванне почти нет воды? – Рей сдула со своих рук пену для ванны, и та разлетелась во все стороны.

Он опустил ладонь ей на предплечье и провёл по руке вверх-вниз. До сих пор было сложно привыкнуть, что им теперь можно касаться друг друга _вот так._

– Джонсон, ты же сюда не мыться пришла, – выдохнул Бен с ухмылкой и прижал её спиной к своей груди.

– Может, мыться.

– Ах так, значит? Тогда мойся, и тщательно. Я прослежу.

– Нет уж, – Рей опустила голову ему на плечо и закрыла глаза. – Я так устала, что ничего не хочется.

– Устала? Да мы ещё ничего не успели сделать, – дразнил её Бен, лениво касаясь кожи. В ванной было жарко, его сознание потихоньку затуманивалось.

– Это ты ничего не успел сделать. Вся тяжёлая работа была на мне!

– То есть секс со мной – это тяжёлая работа?

– Я отвыкла от таких физических нагрузок, – пожаловалась Рей. – У меня _уже_ всё болит.

– Посмотрим, что ты _завтра_ скажешь, – пригрозил Соло.

– Пощады, пощады! – рассмеялась она.

Бен прекрасно понимал, о чём она: они оба вымотались, хотя скорее морально. Спустя столько времени им наконец хватило смелости. Теперь они вместе.

И он уж точно её не отпустит.

***

Каждый раз, слыша шаги за дверью, Бен вздрагивал. Что бы ни показали взятые пробы, Рей уже не отпустят. Он сам всё видел.

И как такое произошло? Бен должен был заметить, что что-то не в порядке. Но она молчала. Или сама не понимала, что чувствует себя плохо. Или всё произошло в один момент?

Бен так и не узнал. Когда он нашёл её и вызвал врачей, она была уже не в состоянии говорить.

***

_14 часов назад._

Проснувшись посреди ночи в полуметре от него, на секунду Рей даже забыла, что теперь у неё есть право сделать то, о чём не раз мечтала. Она пододвинулась и забралась в его объятия, обернув вокруг себя сильную руку. Было неясно, Бен проснулся или сделал это бессознательно, но вторая его рука обхватила Рей за талию.

– Если мы каждую ночь будем засыпать и просыпаться вот так, – сонно пробормотала Рей ему наутро, – можно продлить карантин и ещё на месяц.

Бен хмыкнул.

– Если кондиционер сломается, я этого не вынесу.

– У меня в квартире вообще ни кондиционера, ни вентилятора. Я привыкла к жаре.

– Это я успел заметить. Маньячка, – он поцеловал её в лоб и начал вставать с кровати.

– Ты куда-а? – обиженно протянула Рей, схватив его за руку. Она могла бы лежать с ним в обнимку бесконечно. Без секса, без разговоров, просто вместе.

– Завтрак в постель, – сказал он, будто само собой разумеющееся, но по хитрой улыбке Рей показалось, что эта гениальная идея пришла ему в голову только что.

Пока на кухне Соло открывал-закрывал холодильник и гремел тарелками, Рей успела сбегать в ванную. Даже причесалась, хотя потом опять плюхнулась на постель, и всё стало как было.

– О нет-нет-нет, – замотала головой Рей при виде Бена с тарелкой фруктов и повязкой для глаз в руках. – Ты можешь хоть день меня не трогать?

– Что, совсем-совсем?

– Ну… не в этом смысле.

– Не капризничай, – он поставил тарелку на тумбочку и заполз на кровать. При виде того, как Бен медленно приближается к ней и нависает сверху, у Рей всё внутри затрепетало. Он такой _огромный_ , он её _босс_ , и он _без ума_ от неё, и, вероятно, Рей ещё нескоро к этому привыкнет.

Она покорно закрыла глаза, и Бен накинул повязку, крепко закрепляя. Рей чуть приподнялась.

– Сегодня у нас косточковые и тропические, – на секунду Соло потянулся к тумбочке и, забрав тарелку, сел напротив Рей. – Вспомнишь, в каких винах встречаются эти ароматы?

– Хм-м… – протянула Рей, уже чувствуя у своего рта первую дольку. – «Набу», «Такодана»…

Она не успела продолжить, как её губ коснулся первый кусочек. Рей подумала, что теперь-то ей точно можно ожидать… любого подвоха.

– В белых винах, короче говоря, – договорил за неё Бен.

– Яблоко, – прожевала Рей.

– А сорт?

– Ну зачем меня валить, мистер Соло?

– Ты хотела сказать «профессор Соло»? – в его голосе была ухмылка.

– Ах ты…

– Второй образец, – он незамедлительно погрузил ей в рот сливу.

– Такое маленькое и… мокрое, – Рей явно сомневалась.

– Ммм, Джонсон, да ты мастер описаний. Мне даже интересно, что будет, когда мы до банана дойдём.

– До банана мы вчера дошли, – хмыкнула Рей. – А это слива.

– Значит, хочешь, чтобы я занялся твоей… сливой? – Бен отставил тарелку в сторону, и всё внутри неё забурлило. Неужели он сейчас… – А ну назовите мне, мисс Джонсон, – он резко спустил её вниз, подминая под себя, – этапы производства красного вина.

– И если я отвечу правильно… профессор Соло, – Рей сглотнула, – вы наградите меня? А если ошибусь…

– Придётся наказать, – шепнул он ей на ухо, и по её телу пробежала дрожь. На глазах Рей всё ещё была повязка, и, как оказалось, это усиливало не только вкусовые ощущения, но и тактильные.

Он забрался рукой ей под футболку, приподнял Рей за талию, заставив выгнуться дугой, и задрал ткань наверх. Теперь она была полностью обнажена перед ним, не видя, что он задумал.

– Начинайте, мисс Джонсон, – по его тону казалось, будто она снова сидит в его кабинете и ждёт выговора. Вот только сейчас она ожидала наказания – или похвалы – с нетерпением.

– _Сбор винограда_ , – начала Рей, и он коснулся её кожи кончиком пальца чуть повыше груди, сразу под задранной футболкой, другая рука скользнула Рей между бёдер, – _переработка,_ – он начал медленно ласкать её, – _брожение,_ – она глубоко вздохнула, её соски затвердели от нараставшего возбуждения, – _прессование,_ – одна рука подбиралась к чувствительной вершине, другая – стала дразнить клитор, – _переливки_ …

Он отнял от неё руки, и Рей замерла в ожидании наказания, очевидно, решив, что ошиблась. Спустя пару секунд копошения на кровати Бен бесцеремонно раздвинул ей ноги и пристроился между ними, но не коснулся – ни рукой, ни любой другой частью тела.

– Умница, – он прижался к нижней части её живота разгорячённым членом, накрыв левую грудь своей большой ладонью. Рей услышала его дыхание у мочки уха. – Продолжай.

– _Обработка холодом_ … – Бен немного качнул бёдрами, и Рей почти застонала. – _Выдержка_ …

– То, чего мне так недостаёт с тобой, Джонсон, – её шею обжёг поцелуй. Соло будто и не собирался её отпускать, посасывая, втягивая в рот нежную кожу, и Рей не сомневалась, что в ближайшие дни на ней будет красоваться засос. Пускай. – Дальше, милая.

Он снова подался бёдрами вперёд, и её киска сжалась.

– _Купаж_ … – Бен начал двигаться – так мучительно близко к изнывающему входу, что Рей не выдержала. – Бен, пожалуйста...

– Что? – он приподнялся на локтях, сползя вниз, и Рей захныкала от потери. Она уже жаждала вернуть его губы и поскорее снова ощутить его внутри. – Всё ещё хочешь вернуться к разговору о… сливах?

– А ты не против? – еле сформулировала мысль Рей. Всё, о чём она могла думать – как он сжимает её бёдра и насаживает на себя по самое основание члена. Но в теории…

– Значит, хочешь сейчас? – Бен опустил одну руку ей на живот и снова скользнул между бёдер. Намокла, не прошло и десяти минут. – Хочешь, чтобы я… хм-м... тебя продегустировал? – он нетерпеливо провёл большим пальцем по мокрым складочкам и проник внутрь.

– Да господи, Бен, просто трахни меня уже! – она схватила его за руку и резко притянула к себе. Рей была не в том состоянии, чтобы вести разговоры, тем более метафорами. Тем более такими идиотскими.

Бен глухо усмехнулся и выпрямился, послышалось знакомое шуршание, и уже через пару мгновений он подхватил её за ягодицы и подтащил к себе. Провёл членом в презервативе по набухшему клитору, заставив Рей всхлипнуть, и вошёл в неё наполовину, медленно растягивая до упора.

Ему не нужно было снимать повязку с её глаз, он и так знал, что она зажмурилась. Вчера Бен уже успел понять, как ей нравится: _жёстче, сильнее, быстрее._ Может, вариант нагнуть её и трахнуть на столе не был таким уж плохим. По крайней мере, он не сомневался, что ей понравится.

Вчера она решала, что и как делать. Сегодня его очередь.

Бену даже нравилось, что она сейчас не видит его. Как он любуется её хрупким телом в своих громадных лапах, её приоткрытыми губами, вздымающейся грудью с каждым его рывком. Она могла быть и ласковой, и дерзкой. Она захотела быть с ним. Рассмотрела его настоящего и захотела узнать поближе.

Хотел бы он, чтобы они могли двигаться так бесконечно. Его руки, крепко сжимавшие нежное тело, её требовательные движения ему навстречу. Ровный медленный ритм, доводивший обоих до исступления.

Раньше они не знали, каково это – настолько желать другого человека. Они чувствовали, за неимением более подходящего слова, _жажду_ друг другом. И оба ощущали, что насытятся ещё очень нескоро.

– Иди сюда, – выдохнула Рей, он опустил её на постель и обрушился сверху, нетерпеливо сорвав с неё повязку и сбитую в полоску чёрную футболку. Бен сделал бы это, даже не попроси она его: ему хотелось быть к ней как можно ближе. _Быть с ней._

С ней, всегда.

***

Он услышал за дверью возню и знакомый женский голос.

– Открывайте дверь немедленно! И уберите руки! – Лея за дверью если не врезала врачу в челюсть – чему Бен бы не удивился – то определённо заставила беднягу так от неё отшатнуться, что тот впечатался головой в дверь.

Бен вскочил на ноги, слыша стук сердца в ушах. Это должны быть новости. Нельзя держать его в неведении столько времени, это просто бесчеловечно.

– Ох, мальчик мой, – Лея Скайуокер-Соло в накинутом на плечи белом халате, но без маски, торопливо направлялась к нему, обеспокоенная.

От бессилия Бен снова опустился на больничную койку. Он боялся слышать новости, пусть и ждал их, как ничего и никогда в жизни. Не задавая лишних вопросов, Лея бросила сумку на пол и обняла сына за шею, уткнувшись подбородком в макушку.

– Они говорят, что ещё выясняют детали, – тут же сказала Лея. – Но ты не заразился. Вы же не… – её взгляд зацепился на красные царапины на его шее сзади, оставленные явно не кошкой. – Кхм, в смысле, вы не по разным комнатам сидели, и ты здоров. Я уверена, это значит, что лихорадка тут ни при чём.

Бен закрыл глаза и прильнул к матери. Она была миниатюрной, и когда они появлялись где-то вместе – статный, но невысокий сенатор и её почти двухметровый сын – все новые знакомые считали своим долгом это отметить вслух. Но сейчас, когда он был в отчаянии, эта крошечная женщина стала его единственным утешением. Той, что всегда умела найти выход даже из самой сложной ситуации и дарила новую надежду.

– Это ничего не значит, – в его голове всё ещё вертелось слово, сказанное им почти две недели назад в этой палате. _«Непредсказуемая»._

– Что бы там ни было, мы разберёмся. Никто её не бросит, обещаю, – Лея начала медленно водить тёплой ладонью по его спине, успокаивая.

Бен вздохнул, пытаясь осознать смысл её слов. Что бы ни случилось, он, _они_ её не бросят и сделают всё возможное, чтобы поставить на ноги. О худшем сценарии просто не может идти речи.

***

_6 часов назад._

– О, я уж думала, эта приставка бутафорская, – Рей плюхнулась на диван с тарелкой оставшихся с утра фруктов.

Когда утром Бен, натянув штаны, хотел надеть и футболку, Рей запротестовала и отняла её, надев на себя. Если теперь у неё было право что-то решать в этой квартире, главным правилом она запретила скрывать прекрасное тело Бена Соло под одеждой. По крайней мере, верхнюю его часть. В ответ он потребовал то же самое с её _нижней_ частью. Поэтому так они сейчас и сидели: Рей в одной его футболке, едва прикрывающей зад, и он – в одних пижамных штанах.

– У меня как-то настроения не было, – медленно проговорил Бен в ответ, полностью сосредоточенный на игре.

– Это «ГТА»?

– Нет, – фыркнул он. Рей не особенно разбиралась в играх. – Это про андроидов.

– Хорошо, что не про «Эппл».

– Да не про этих андроидов…

– Да я поняла, поняла, – она съела половинку сливы. – Жаль, что не «ГТА».

– Почему? – не отрываясь от экрана, поинтересовался Бен.

– В интернете где-то читала, что минет за рулём – распространённая мужская фантазия. Но на настоящей дороге это опасно, поэтому сексологи рекомендуют попробовать реализовать это через игры типа «ГТА».

Бен вытаращил глаза, поставил игру на паузу и медленно повернулся к ней.

– Я куплю, погоди минут пять.

– Мистер Соло, вы только об одном думаете, – с наигранным недовольством упрекнула Рей и придвинулась к нему, погладив по щеке.

– Это я-то? – усмехнулся Бен и поцеловал её ладонь. – Это ты разговоры заводишь о «ГТА», бананах и минетах. Знал бы я, когда думал о тебе, что ты такая маньячка, Джонсон…

– И много ты обо мне думал? – Рей, конечно, уже догадалась, что он о ней думал, но не прочь была услышать это напрямую.

– Много, много. Рука уже устала думать о тебе.

Рей мгновенно поцеловала его и, не отрываясь от губ Бена, забралась на колени. Одна его ладонь легла Рей на шею и затылок, другая обхватила талию.

– Это всё до сих пор немного странно, – тихо пробормотал он ей на ухо, – но я ещё ни с кем не был так счастлив.

Она прижалась к его груди и обняла, уткнувшись носом в шею. Рей зарылась пальцами в мягкие волосы, вспоминая, как долго хотела это сделать. Казалось, теперь Бен мог позволить ей делать с собой всё что угодно. Что он доверял ей. И _ох,_ она не подведёт его.

– Я тоже.

Спустя несколько минут Рей сползла на диване и уложила голову ему на колени.

– Так и о чём эта твоя игра? – спросила она, подав Бену геймпад. Рей чувствовала себя уставшей сверх меры, что неудивительно. Ей хотелось заснуть прямо так, у него на коленях.

– Ну, – Бен заправил прядь волос ей за ухо, – это про будущее, где каждый может завести себе андроида, то есть робота, который выглядит точно как человек. У девушки Киры как раз есть такой, но он не знает, что сам не человек. Они любят друг друга – или я не знаю, может ли робот любить, вопрос спорный, в этом и фишка. Но однажды он узнаёт, что всё это время Кира программировала его на любовь. И это предательство.

– Может, у неё были на то свои причины. Почему предательство? Они были счастливы?

– Были, но… эй, почему ты её защищаешь?

– А ты что, на стороне андроида? – нахмурилась Рей.

– Как она могла его обманывать? Может, всего удалось бы избежать, скажи она ему правду.

– «Всего»? Как он отреагировал?

– Не буду спойлерить, вдруг ты играть будешь? – он легонько сжал её предплечье.

– Уже знаешь, чем там всё закончится?

– Понятия не имею. Восстание машин? Он её убьёт? Она его? Или они простят друг друга, но оба не доживут до финала? Или будут жить долго и счастливо?

– Надеюсь на последнее. Люблю счастливые финалы.

***

Лея ещё никогда не видела своего сына настолько обеспокоенным. Может, только раз случалось нечто похожее: когда он признался, что не хочет заниматься политикой и собирается найти что-то своё. Тогда его отец пошутил, что у Бена отлично получается надираться, и теперь, когда Соло-младший работает в компании по производству алкоголя, это главная тема для шуток за столом.

Тогда Бен чувствовал, что его жизнь должна измениться. Что где-то там его ждёт другая судьба, никак не связанная с семейным делом. И сейчас он не сомневался, что судьба привела его к Рей.

Чувство, что его жизнь снова изменится, только теперь совсем в другую, немыслимо ужасную сторону, где ничего нельзя будет исправить, сжирало его. Бен думал и о том, сколько времени они потеряли, сначала год огрызаясь друг на друга и ещё полторы недели сопротивляясь долго подавляемым чувствам.

Он намеревался высказать всё Джонсон, когда та выберется. Неважно, сколько времени это займёт. Скажет, как зол за то, что она его так испугала. Попросит прощения за все обиды – чего до сих пор не сделал. Пообещает, что больше они и секунды не потеряют.

В дверь постучали.

***

_2 часа назад._

Вернувшись в спальню, он застал Рей спящей. Весь день они почти ничего не делали – Бен опять свалил все обязанности на Хакса, чему, учитывая больничный, по закону даже Сноук не мог противиться. Впрочем, это не мешало и Хаксу, и Сноуку доставать его звонками и сообщениями весь день. Но Бену было плевать – поставленный на беззвучный режим телефон их с Рей не беспокоил. Они посмотрели фильм, пообедали и поужинали – правда, съели не слишком много, Бен попытался продолжить обучение Рей, и опять всё закончилось примерно как в прошлый раз, только теперь без _дегустации слив_ (он уже не сомневался, что это станет их шифром) не обошлось. К вечеру Бен оставил её без сил. Впрочем, как и она его.

Он забрался под одеяло и обнял Рей, уложив голову ей на грудь.

Бен сам не понял, отчего проснулся. Но что он заметил сразу – Рей рядом с ним не было. Это не беспокоило его пять минут, десять, пятнадцать. Спустя двадцать минут он уже заволновался и вылез из постели, чтобы найти её.

Свет в ванной горел, но шума воды не было слышно.

– Рей, – он постучал. – Ты там?

Тишина в ответ. Бен прислонился ухом к двери и, как ему показалось, что-то услышал.

– Рей, если ты мне сейчас не откроешь, я захожу.

Никаких движений. Он уже не на шутку разволновался и нажал на дверную ручку. Не заперто.

Рей сидела на полу, на холодном кафеле, обхватив руками ноги и вжавшись лбом в колени, тихо всхлипывая и завывая. У него внутри всё оборвалось. Бен подскочил к ней, упав на колени рядом.

– Что случилось, Рей? – он не узнавал собственный голос. Едва дотронувшись до неё, Бен ощутил, что она слишком горячая.

– Бен?.. – она словно только заметила его присутствие. – Это… это…

Рей подняла голову. На её лице, на шее, на руках проступали красные пятна. Резкое повышение температуры, разрастающиеся до кошмарных размеров пятна – они оба знали, что это значит.

– Я умру, Бен, я… я… – задыхалась Рей.

– И не мечтай, – отрезал Бен, быстрым шагом вернувшись в спальню за телефоном. Один короткий звонок на ходу, и вскоре он снова оказался подле неё.

Теперь её всю трясло.

– Это опасно, отойди! – закричала Рей и предприняла отчаянную попытку отпрянуть от него, но Бен не послушался и прижал к себе дрожавшую Джонсон насильно. – Тебе… тебе нельзя, ты тоже…

– Поздно уже для этого, – Бен запустил руку ей в волосы, слегка покачиваясь вместе с ней на руках.

Плевать, что будет с ним. Он ни за что её не бросит.

***

Ещё секунда молчания, и Бен готов был выбросить вошедшего доктора из окна.

– С ней всё будет хорошо, – поспешил сказать тот, будто почувствовав намерение Соло.

– Детали, – потребовал Бен. Это «всё будет хорошо» могло значить какой угодно диагноз.

Лея крепко сжала его руку.

– Это не лихорадка, – тут же пояснил врач. – Хотя симптоматика…

– Вы уверены? – глупый вопрос, но Бен не мог его не задать. Не мог испытать чувство облегчения, пока не убедится, что опасность действительно миновала. – Температура, эти пятна, всё как в вашей памятке.

 _«Вместе с десятком других противоречащих им симптомов»_ , – додумал Бен, но он читал достаточно новостных статей о лихорадке в Бразилии, симптомы Рей были основными.

– И она не могла говорить, – добавил Бен.

– Это просто сказалась паника. Психологический фактор, к болезни он не относится.

– Так что с ней? – не выдержала Лея.

– Оспа. Ветряная.

Лея вытаращила глаза, вскинув брови, но до Бена, слабо соображавшего от волнения, всё доходило куда медленнее.

– В смысле, это как? – не понимал он.

– Заразная штука, но у неё долгий инкубационный период. Мы сразу заметили, что высыпания нетипичные для лихорадки, но должны были убедиться.

– Бен, – мать хлопнула его по плечу. – Это просто ветрянка.

Повисла долгая пауза.

Он нервно усмехнулся. _Ветрянка_. Он чуть не поседел, а это, мать их, ветрянка! Постепенно его плечи расслабились, Бен рассмеялся, спрятав лицо в ладони и согнувшись пополам.

– То есть, – начал он, вытирая из уголков глаз слёзы, – я могу забрать её домой?

– Вы болели ветрянкой?

Бен вопросительно взглянул на Лею.

– Болел, – кивнула та.

– Тогда не вижу причин задерживать ни её, ни вас, – пожал плечами врач. – Думаю, мы продлим мисс Джонсон больничный недели на две. Точнее, придётся открыть новый.

– Мистеру Соло тоже продлите, – потребовала Лея.

Видно, уже запомнив, что с сенатором Скайуокер-Соло лучше не спорить, мужчина кивнул.

– Идёмте, я провожу вас к ней.


	13. Мир и согласие

_Месяц спустя._

Она неотрывно смотрела, как он раскладывает свои вещи на новом месте. Им всё ещё было неловко смотреть друг другу в глаза после…

– Роуз, ты отвлекаешься, – громко шепнула Рей, и её коллега оторвала взгляд от Армитажа Хакса.

Сегодня Бен наконец переехал в кабинет заместителя генерального директора – мистер Прайд добровольно сложил полномочия – а его место в отделе маркетинга и продаж занял Хакс. С тех пор как он случайно кинул пикантное фото в рабочий чат, прошло уже много времени, и Роуз быстро об этом забыла, но постоянные подтрунивания Бена, По и Сноука не давали Хаксу покоя. Он старался не высовываться, всячески избегал публичного общения с Роуз, а их отношения, как она выражалась, встали на паузу.

– Слушай, – пригнулась к ней Рей, откладывая отчёт, – может, нам с тобой столами поменяться? Мне всё равно слишком странно, поворачивая голову, видеть в кабинете не Бена.

Роуз тяжело вздохнула.

– Боюсь, это не поможет. Я понятия не имею, как преодолеть этот барьер и вывести наши отношения на новый уровень.

– Рекомендую поездку в тропические страны, – уверенно закивала Рей. – Богом клянусь, метод десять из десяти.

– Может… – замялась Роуз. – Может, просто поговоришь с Беном? Пусть уже перестанут над ним шутить, Арми очень ранимый…

– Это я по твоим рассказам уже поняла, – усмехнулась она. – Я попробую.

Рей откинулась к спинке кресла и посмотрела на круглые настенные часы.

– Уже второй час жду парня из сервисного. За этим компьютером просто невозможно работать, он мне даже гугл три часа загружает. О, кстати, – она открыла галерею в телефоне и начала листать, – Зори прислала мне этикетки новых вин.

– «Шахерезада» и «Каспер»? – уставилась на экран Роуз. Одно – красное, другое – белое. – Бен даже не спрашивал мнение По и Арми. Странные какие-то названия. И откуда он их только взял?

– Понятия не имею.

Её рабочий телефон зазвонил, и Рей незамедлительно подняла трубку.

– _Мисс Джонсон?_ – послышался глубокий голос.

– Да, проф… мистер Соло, – Рей покосилась в сторону Роуз, пытаясь сохранить совершенно невозмутимое лицо.

– _Зайдите ко мне в кабинет,_ – отрезал он, и у неё по спине побежали мурашки. – _Немедленно._

– Да, мистер Соло, – с радостью повиновалась Рей, едва пряча ухмылку.

Роуз скрестила руки на груди.

– Я так понимаю, ты оставляешь нас с отчётом наедине.

– Забей, сейчас всё равно будет обед, – она поднялась, оправила юбку и торопливо обошла стол, едва не задев гигантский горшок с фикусом. – Если придёт тот чувак из сервисного, покажешь ему, где мой компьютер?

– Ага, – зевнула Роуз, снова ненароком взглянув на Хакса. Он тут же отвёл глаза. Может, вариант с командировкой в тропические страны был не таким уж и плохим?

– Спасибо! – крикнула Рей почти на бегу.

Дверь открылась прямо у неё перед носом, и перед ней предстал…

– Привет! – с энтузиазмом поздоровался и улыбнулся ей парень.

Рей хлопала глазами, в упор не понимая, кто перед ней, хотя вошедший выглядел знакомо.

– Привет?.. – неуверенно улыбнулась Рей.

– Извини за опоздание. У вас лифт на ремонте, пока на четырнадцатый этаж поднимешься…

Её взгляд зацепился за крохотный бейджик. _«Финн»._

Рей разразилась смехом, и это было наверняка неприлично, потому что на неё таращился не только обескураженный парень, но и все в офисе, однако она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Финн, который три часа тёрся вокруг её компьютера несколько месяцев назад, когда его вызвали в прошлый раз. Финн, который доставал её дурацкими шутками и откровенно глазел. Финн, который, как она думала, довёл своим поведением не только её, но и Соло, ведь тот не выдержал и пригласил её поработать в свой кабинет до окончания ремонта, опустив жалюзи…

Теперь-то она поняла, почему.

Хлопнув его по плечу, Рей выскользнула в коридор, не переставая смеяться.

***

Бен Соло стоял в своём новом кабинете, облокотившись на стол и листая файлы в гигантской папке. Увидь он эти рисунки раньше – может, многое прояснилось бы задолго до бразильской командировки. Ещё он мог бы придраться, потому что едва ли это походило на портфолио художника, который просился на работу в отдел дизайна. Скорее просто набор рисунков. Король и королева восседают на тронах в мрачном замке, а за окном пылает красное солнце. Миниатюрная женщина с царственной осанкой тянется к стоящему перед ней на коленях худощавому рыжему мужчине, едва касаясь его губ своим змеиным языком. Парень с очками на носу держит в руках колечко с чёрным камнем в крошечной ювелирной мастерской, а перед ним стоит изумлённая девушка. Мужчина в строгом костюме глядит на босую шатенку, наполнившую бокалы вином – он высокий, широкоплечий, брутальный, но его взгляд растерян.

Глядя на её блузку и юбку в облипку, Бен ухмыльнулся. Рей точно срисовывала стиль одежды со своего.

Он закрыл папку и поставил её себе на полку – может, когда-нибудь попросит Рей дополнить портфолио новыми интересными зарисовками. В любом случае, теперь он знал, что с этим делать.

Взяв пустую кружку из-под чая, Бен отправился в свою небольшую личную ванную, чтобы помыть. В дверь постучали.

– Войдите! – крикнул Бен, не сомневаясь в том, кто к нему пожаловал.

Стук каблуков, и она быстро его нашла.

– Вызывали, _мистер Соло?_ – она не могла сдержать улыбки. Так странно играть коллег, живя под одной крышей и засыпая рядом.

– Мисс Джонсон, – он выключил воду и встряхнул кружку.

– Пил чай? – спросила Рей, выйдя из образа. – Почему мне кажется, что я даже знаю, какой?

– Теперь я один, и дурной пример подавать некому, – пожал плечами Бен. Она стояла в дверях, не давая ему выйти, и самодовольно ухмылялась.

– Я устрою бунт. Чёрный чай появится на кухне завтра же.

– Какая же вы _непослушная_ сотрудница, мисс Джонсон, – покачал головой Бен, недвусмысленно на неё глядя.

Рей сглотнула и отступила на шаг.

– Я видела Финна, – сказала она, пока Бен вытирал кружку.

– Он же мёртв, земля ему желудком Фаз.

– Нет, – Рей забрала у него вытертую насухо кружку, поставила в шкафчик и прильнула к Бену, обняв за шею. Его руки тут же легли ей на талию. – _Настоящего_ Финна. Прототипа.

Соло вскинул брови.

– Понятия не имею, о ком ты.

Рей поднялась на цыпочки и прижалась к его губам своими, долго не отпуская. Бен сжал её в объятиях крепче и углубил поцелуй.

– Ты… закрыла дверь? – хрипло спросил Соло, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. Рей закивала. – _Мисс Джонсон,_ – на его губах заиграла ухмылка, и Бен отпустил её. – Вы знаете, зачем я вас вызвал?

– Не знаю, мистер Соло, – Рей нервно прочистила горло. Они уже обсуждали правила этой игры, которую дома осуществлять было бы банально скучно. – Я сделала что-то не так?

– А вы догадливы, – он развернул её к себе спиной и зажал между столом и своим телом. Рей непроизвольно свела бёдра от нарастающего возбуждения, и, судя по упиравшемуся в нижнюю часть её спины доказательству, Соло уже завёлся не меньше. Его слова были чёткими, но негромкими. _Без лишнего шума._

– Чем я провинилась перед вами, сэр? – одной рукой он крепко прижимал Рей к своему телу, другая скользила ниже по бедру.

Ему не нужно было даже придумывать. Он фантазировал об этом не только всё утро и вчерашний день, когда они это задумали, но и весь прошлый год.

– Вы постоянно перечите мне, мисс Джонсон. С начальством так не разговаривают, если не хотят нарваться на… санкции, – Рей хрипло вздохнула, когда его рука проникла под юбку. – Но ведь вы этого и добивались?

– Не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр, – её киска запульсировала, рука Соло медленно поднималась по внутренней стороне бедра.

– Вы постоянно провоцируете меня, – Рей застонала, когда он грубо надавил на клитор, начав обводить круги. Не зря эта фантазия была у неё в числе излюбленных, но в реальности всё оказалось в разы более возбуждающе. – Своими ухмылками. Своими взглядами. Своими _нарядами_ , – его другая рука поднялась к груди и начала расстёгивать пуговицы на белой полупрозрачной блузке.

– Но ведь… всё в рамках дресс-кода, – хрипло отозвалась Рей, закрыв глаза. У неё в горле пересохло, хотелось утолить _жажду_ как можно скорее…

– Эти блузки, через которые всё просвечивает, – он мял её чувствительную грудь, забравшись под лифчик, – эти облегающие юбки, которые задираются, стоит сделать шаг, – он отодвинул пальцами трусики и начал ласкать её напрямую, заставив Рей изогнуться в его руках. – Знаешь, о чём я думал каждый раз, когда ты нагло хмыкала, глядя мне прямо в глаза? – Бен вжался в неё сильнее, рука от груди скользнула по шее к губам, и Рей втянула в рот два пальца. – Когда вставала со своего кресла и поправляла юбку, повернувшись задницей к моему окну? Я мечтал об этом дне, – он перестал ласкать её, отняв руки, и надавил на спину, прижимая Рей грудью и животом к поверхности стола. Она чуть взвизгнула, когда одним рывком Бен задрал её юбку и потом спустил намокшие трусики, но снимать не стал. – Мечтал, как отымею тебя на своём столе, и плевать, если увидит весь офис. А ты? – спросил он, пригнувшись к ней и убрав все волосы на бок, чтобы видеть её лицо. – Хотела, чтобы я выебал тебя? Нарочно вела себя так дерзко?

– Да, – выдохнула она.

– Да? – внезапно Бен шлёпнул её по ягодице, и Рей пришлось поджать губы. Шуметь им всё же не хотелось. – Кажется, тебя ещё и манерам нужно учить. Да, кто?

– Да, сэр, – всхлипнула Рей. Им определённо нужно повторить это как-нибудь вечером, когда они смогут позволить вести себя более… нескромно.

– Ты запомнишь этот урок, – надавливая одной рукой ей на лопатки, другой он спешно начал расстёгивать свой ремень. Рей ничего не видела и не думала поворачивать голову, затаив дыхание.

Ему нравилось входить в неё резко и без предупреждения – хотя он делал так, только будучи уверенным, что она готова. Впрочем, если Рей была _не_ готова, хватало пары минут, чтобы исправить эту ситуацию. Ей это тоже нравилось – однажды Рей даже попросила Бена заняться с ней сексом, пока она спала. Поначалу он отнёсся к идее скептически, но в итоге было даже сложно определить, кому из них это понравилось больше.

– Вот так, – пробормотал Бен, насаживая её на себя по самое основание. Рей выгнула спину и захныкала, чувствуя уже хорошо знакомое и приятное растяжение внутри. – Тише, детка. Мы же не хотим, чтобы здесь собрались зрители? – он подался назад и снова вошёл до упора. – Или ты _этого_ хочешь?

– Может, в другой раз, – хмыкнула ему Рей, выгнув шею. Дерзкая ухмылка тут же сошла с её лица, когда Бен грубо толкнулся вновь.

Рей вцепилась руками в края стола и поджала губы. Бен умел быть разным – мог подолгу ласкать её, не требуя ничего взамен и доводя до множественных оргазмов; мог отдаваться в её власть, не задавая лишних вопросов; мог намотать её волосы себе на кулак и трахать в рот. Они настолько доверяли и настолько узнали желания друг друга, половину карантина проведя в постели, что уже не подвергали свои решения сомнению. И сейчас Рей чувствовала, что он хочет большего. Она сама хотела большего.

Бен спустил её трусики на паркет и поднял одну ногу Рей на стол, немного меняя позицию. Под новым углом ему удалось войти ещё глубже, и теперь уже ему пришлось подавить собственный глухой стон. Он замер глубоко внутри неё. Рей приподнялась на руках, тяжело дыша, Бен чуть пригнулся к ней.

– Я люблю тебя, знаешь? – шепнул он.

– Знаю, – ответила Рей. Она ещё ни разу не призналась ему в любви, хотя Бен выпалил это ещё за день до окончания карантина. Рей пока не была к такому готова, и Соло смиренно ждал. Что-что, а ждать они оба умели.

Он снова начал двигаться, и Рей застонала в голос, забыв о договорённости.

– Жёстко, – всхлипнула она. Бен воспринял это как призыв быть нежнее и начал двигаться медленнее, но Рей запротестовала: – Нет, стол. Стол жёсткий.

Бен хмыкнул.

– Должно же быть в этом наказании для тебя хоть что-то неприятное, Джонсон, – он снова начал наращивать темп. С каждым шлепком их тел друг о друга Рей стонала всё громче, не в состоянии сдерживать себя, и Бену пришлось зажать её рот своей рукой. Возбуждение накрыло Рей новой волной.

Когда они уже почти дошли до разрядки, в дверь постучали, и Бен замер. Оба почувствовали прилив паники и вместе с тем – адреналина. Им определённо не хотелось быть пойманными, но в то же время…

Стук повторился. Открой сейчас кто-то дверь, то застал бы картину маслом: не успел Соло занять новый кабинет, как уже трахает свою подчинённую на столе, спустив штаны. Ручка медленно опустилась… и поднялась назад. Рей не зря три раза проверила, что закрыла дверь.

Бен двинул бёдрами вперёд, крепче сжав рот Рей. Человек за дверью наверняка всё ещё стоял и ждал. Размышлял, стоит ли попробовать дёрнуть за ручку ещё раз. Может, подождать. Может, подслушивал. Ох, на это Бен даже понадеялся – в любом случае доказать ничего не выйдет, а страх быть пойманным только усиливал возбуждение.

– Давай, солнышко, – он провёл рукой по её спине и начал быстро ласкать клитор, чувствуя, что долго не протянет.

Когда она начала пульсировать вокруг члена и Бен кончил, они оба уже не сдерживали себя. Кто бы там ни был за дверью, Рей надеялась, что ему понравилось. И, судя по смешку Бена сквозь тяжёлое дыхание, он подумал о том же.

Бен вышел из неё и, когда Рей повернулась к нему лицом, усадил её на стол. Надо было привести всё в порядок и воспользоваться ванной, но это могло немного подождать. Он вжался мокрым лбом ей в шею, и Рей усмехнулась.

– Ну вот, трусики теперь не надеть. Ты их по полу повалял. Придётся так идти.

– Зараза. И как я должен работать до конца дня, держа в голове эту информацию?

Рей могла сказать, что специально на этот случай положила в сумочку запасные, но лучше Бен проведёт остаток дня в неведении.

– Придётся через пару часиков сходить ещё раз в душ, – задумчиво сказал Бен. – Кстати, душевая кабинка легко вместит двоих.

– Ах ты… – Рей пихнула его в плечо. – А я как должна до вечера жить с этой информацией? И это кто ещё тут зараза?

Он поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. И это было ошибкой – ему сразу хотелось целовать её, снова и снова. Любить. И уж точно никуда не отпускать.

– С волками жить, Джонсон.


	14. Эпилог

***

Они настолько любили друг друга, что даже за забытой в машине сумкой отправились вместе.

– Подожди, – попросила Рей, закидывая свой рюкзак на плечо. – Хочу полюбоваться, пока не стемнело.

Дом Люка Скайуокера был очаровательным – красивейший двухэтажный особняк в викторианском стиле, напоминавший десятки домов из самых разных сериалов. Люк уже провёл ей небольшую экскурсию, и Рей не переставала восхищаться, переходя из комнаты в комнату: камины, резные перила и антикварные вещицы выглядели точно так, словно в их окружении снимали какой-то фильм.

– У моей мамы больше, – сухо заметил Бен, и она тут же на него взглянула.

– Любишь же ты всё сравнивать _,_ – ухмыльнулась Рей и, поднявшись на цыпочки, поцеловала его.

Высокий широкоплечий брюнет при хорошей квартире и деньгах – как будто последнее её вообще волновало – мечта любой девушки, и он выбрал _её_. Иногда Бен вёл себя как тот ещё придурок, но теперь Рей уже не отрицала, что запала на него, едва увидев. Он и сейчас оставался одним из её многочисленных начальников, и им по-прежнему часто приходилось работать вместе. К счастью.

– Кажется, за нами следят, – предупредила она, заметив колыхнувшуюся занавеску в окне гостиной.

– Даже не сомневайся, – тихо вздохнул Бен. – Наверняка бабушка.

– Ага. Моя. Думаешь, привозить её сюда было хорошей идеей?

– Как будто нас кто-то спрашивал.

В ответ на это Рей усмехнулась и снова взглянула на окно. За занавеску юркнули сразу две седые головы.

***

Едва они переступили порог, послышался крик Леи.

– Хан, успокойся, я тебя умоляю! Зачем тебе отбеливатель?!

– Пусть будет наготове! – рявкнул тот из ванной.

– Да Эрик пошутил, он уже расстался с той своей девушкой!

Лея столкнулась с ними, выскочив из гостиной. Как пояснил Бен, перекрикиваться из разных комнат в его семье было нормальным; Рей, впрочем, не была уверена, что выдержала бы в такой обстановке хотя бы месяц. Лея покрутила пальцем у виска, покосившись в сторону ванной, и направилась к мужу.

– Эм-м… – сконфузилась Рей. – А зачем твоему отцу отбеливатель? И причём тут Эрик?

– В прошлый раз мой отец случайно зашёл в ванную, когда Эрик… в общем, он развлекался там со своей девушкой, – они зашли в гостиную. – И потом папа кричал, что после увиденного ему нужно промыть глаза отбеливателем.

Люк, расставлявший на столе тарелки, хмыкнул.

– Нечего было без стука заходить.

– Может, лучше всё же поставить на двери защёлки? – поинтересовался Бен.

– А нам нечего стесняться! – заявил его дядя. – Ни мне, ни Эрику. И вообще, твой отец просто завидует.

 _«Ясно. Сравнивать – это у них семейное»,_ – подумала Рей.

– Где все? – спросил Бен.

– Эрик у себя, родителей видел, остальные на заднем дворе. Твой дед опять садом хвастается. Вытащи его оттуда, пока у бабушки Рей уши от его разговоров не завяли.

– Ох, это вряд ли, – пробубнила себе под нос Рей.

– …и пока твоя бабушка не кокнула деда из ревности. Выйди уже в сад!

Люк помахал на племянника рукой, выгоняя во двор.

***

– Ба…

– Тихо, – шикнула на внука Падме, сдвинув солнцезащитные очки на носу повыше. Развалившись в плетёном кресле у окна, она глядела на своего мужа, щебечущего с гостьей в нескольких метрах от дома в саду. Глядела крайне неодобрительно.

– О чём они там говорят? – спросил её Бен.

– О сливах, – фыркнула Падме.

Бен чуть не поперхнулся.

– Посмотри на неё, как вырядилась. А этот, хвост распушил…

– Бабуль, успокойся. Ты вне конкуренции.

– Спасибо, золотце, – она потянула его за руку, заставив нагнуться, и поцеловала в щёку, оставив на коже след от розовой помады. – На, купи себе что-нибудь, – Падме засунула ему в карман купюру. Бен не уставал повторять, что уже взрослый мальчик и сам зарабатывает, но его бабушка была непреклонна.

Бен чувствовал, что деда нужно спасать, и направился по дорожке в сад. Иначе бабуля отправит его спать на диван. В другую квартиру. В другом городе.

– Этот сад я разбил ещё в шестидесятых, – слышал Бен, приближаясь. – Понимаете, учитель моего учителя, мистер Плэгас…

– Деда, – хлопнул его по плечу Бен, и тот нехотя прервался. – Ты не утомил нашу гостью?

Энакин тут же возмутился:

– Да мы только начали!

– Хах! – послышался возглас Падме чуть вдалеке.

– Люк уже накрывает на стол. Идёмте внутрь.

– Я рассказывал миссис…

– Зовите меня просто Элла, – кокетливо усмехнулась та, а Бен задумался, что и сам не знает, какая у бабушки Рей фамилия.

– Хах! – снова фыркнула Падме с другого конца сада.

– Итак, Эллочка, сливы…

– А это внучок твой, да? – бабушку Рей сад старшего Скайуокера уже мало интересовал. Она завороженно на него глядела, улыбнувшись во все тридцать два вставных зуба. – Красавчик! Надо тебя с внучкой моей познакомить.

– Мы уже с ней познакомились, бабушка Элла, – в третий раз за день напомнил Бен. – Я её люблю.

– Нет ну какой молодец, ещё и любит! Точно надо познакомить.

Энакин обескураженно взглянул сначала на собеседницу, потом – на внука, и тяжело вздохнул. Про забывчивость бабушки Рей его предупредили.

Бен пожал плечами и кивком указал в сторону дома.

– Ладно, Эллочка, пойдёмте, – Энакин хотел подать ей свою руку, но Бен сделал это за него, предвосхищая катастрофу. Они направились к дому. – Чуть позже покажу вам мой винный погреб.

– Хах! – крикнула ему Падме и скрылась за дверью. Наконец осознав, что опять облажался, Энакин бросил и гостью, и внука, помчавшись за супругой.

***

Вернувшись в гостиную, Бен застал Люка и Рей сидящими друг напротив друга за накрытым столом.

– …энергия всего сущего, напряжение. Баланс! Всё это связывает вселенную воедино. Закрой глаза. Дыши… Потянись к ней.

 _«О боже, опять дядя Люк со своими медитативными техниками»,_ – Бен зажал пальцами переносицу. Бабуля отпустила его и устроилась на ближайшем диване, проверяя подушку на упругость.

Рей вытянула руки вперёд, и Люк закатил глаза. Бен подавил смешок, когда его дядя взял ложку и коснулся ею руки Рей.

– Я что-то почувствовала! – воскликнула она.

– Почувствовала? – с энтузиазмом поддержал Люк. – Это та самая сила!

– Внучка, вы чего это там делаете? – громко поинтересовалась бабуля.

Рей открыла глаза и, увидев перед собой Люка с ложкой, готового вот-вот взорваться от смеха, вежливо улыбнулась и перевела на Бена убийственный взгляд.

Бен здраво рассудил, что свою семью Рей нужно представлять дозированно. Поэтому неделю назад они уже приезжали к его родителям на ужин. Рей весьма удивилась деликатности, которую проявляла Лея: Бен описывал мать совсем бесцеремонной и даже после ужина уверял, что её сдержанности хватит ненадолго. Зато Хан особо не стеснялся в выражениях, и Рей быстро привыкла к его специфичному чувству юмора. Подмигнув ей, Хан намекнул, что иначе в этой семейке никак.

Тот ужин прошёл хорошо. Рей не боялась встречи со всей семьёй Бена (в отличие от него), зато от знакомства со Скайуокерами своей бабули пыталась увильнуть, как могла. Но Лея была невероятно настойчива.

Поэтому сейчас за столом сидела _вся_ семья. Глава семейства Энакин и его обожаемая – несмотря на все её сомнения по этому поводу – жена Падме. Их дочь Лея с мужем Ханом, который за все сорок лет брака так и не заслужил стопроцентного одобрения тестя. Люк – один, о сбежавшей от него после рождения ребёнка жене в их семье предпочитали не вспоминать. Его сын Эрик – засранец со своеобразными хобби. Конечно, сами Бен и Рей.

А ещё её бабушка Элла, которой досталось место прямо напротив Эрика.

– Что это вы на меня так смотрите, бабуля? – поёжился тот, стрельнув глазами по сторонам. Элла сидела, глядела на него, загадочно улыбаясь и кивая, но отвечать не торопилась.

Люк расставлял перед ними тарелки с горячим – котлеты из индейки с лапшой. Эрик разрезал котлету, не отрывая взгляда от бабули, и шепнул на ухо отцу, когда тот вернулся на место:

– Она так смотрит, будто мы с ней знакомы.

– Нет, милый, не знакомы, – ответила бабуля, и Эрик чуть не подавился. Не рассчитывал на то, что старушка услышит. – Но кое-что общее у нас с тобой определённо есть.

– Ты и её когда-то закадрил? – прыснул Хан с другого конца стола, за что тут же получил от Леи локтем в бок.

– Мы договаривались, – процедила сквозь зубы Лея.

Бен нервно выдохнул. Рей взглянула на него с милой улыбкой и сжала рукой бедро, приободряя. Она в упор не могла понять, почему Бен так переживал: всё шло просто на удивление тихо и мирно.

– А что это за вино ты принёс, Бенни? – поинтересовался Энакин, схватив бутылку со стола и держа её как можно дальше, пытаясь прочитать на этикетке хоть что-то. – Давай лучше моё откроем, из погреба.

По лицу Бена казалось, что ему нанесли ужасное оскорбление. Рей приготовилась к взрыву. Как он ей говорил, домашнее вино делится на два вида: божественный нектар и отвратительное пойло. И она не была уверена, к какому из них относились вина Энакина Скайуокера.

– Твой внук – заместитель генерального на винно-коньячном заводе вообще-то, – не без гордости напомнила Лея. Эрик и Люк одновременно закатили глаза. – Ему лучше знать, какое вино подавать с ужином.

– Эти ваши шато-бордо тысяча девятьсот пятого года никого не интересуют, – махнул рукой Энакин. – Или ты хочешь сказать, что я делаю плохое вино, Бенни?

Бен глядел в тарелку, и только длинные чёрные пряди скрывали мученическое выражение его лица.

– Чудесное вино, дедушка, – без зазрения совести соврал он, и Эрик громко усмехнулся. – Но к нашему ужину моё вино подойдёт лучше.

– А не ты, братец, говорил, что вкусы у всех разные и вообще всё индивидуально? – ухмыльнулся Эрик.

– Девушка твоя ведь тоже сомелье, да? – Энакин обратился к Рей, и та спешно промокнула губы салфеткой. – Может, попробуешь и скажешь своё мнение? Не пожалеешь, не сомневайся!

Хана так и распирало что-то сказать, но Рей показалось, что Лея пнула его под столом. Люк переводил взгляд от одного участника дискуссии к другому, с улыбкой приоткрыв рот.

– Я не сомелье, – неуверенно пожала плечами Рей. – И вообще в отделе дизайна работаю.

– Вот это новости, – удивилась Лея. – Разве не в отделе продаж? Вы ведь так оказались на кара…

– Так и было, – оборвал её Бен. – Теперь у неё новая должность.

– Как интересно, – Лея сделала глоток вина.

 _«Не то слово»,_ – проморгалась Рей, вспоминая.

***

_Месяц назад._

Рей спрыгнула с последней ступеньки лестницы, прошла несколько метров к выходу и, вставляя в ухо беспроводной наушник, приложила пропуск, чтобы пройти через турникет.

Пропуск не сработал.

– Сефф! – крикнула она охраннику, не отрывавшему взгляда от мониторов камер наблюдения. – Мой пропуск, кажется, размагнитился. Откроешь? Сефф!

– Чего? – рассеянно спросил парень, наконец посмотрев на неё.

– Мой пропуск.

– Погоди, может, это не ошибка, – он встал со своего места и начал листать гигантский журнал с записями.

– В каком это смысле «не ошибка»? – усмехнулась Рей, чувствуя неладное.

– Тут… да, – обрадовался Сефф, найдя нужную строку. – Тут написано, что ты должна сдать свой пропуск. Его отключили.

У Рей в один момент пересохло во рту.

– Так… спокойно, – нервно улыбнулась она. – Сдать, потому что его должны заменить на новый?

– Эм-м… – взгляд Сеффа снова упал к записям в журнале. – Здесь ничего такого не написано. Написано «изъять», распоряжение заместителя генерального. Тебя, случаем, не уволили? – усмехнулся он.

Рей тут же схватила телефон и дрожащими пальцами набрала «Профессора Соло». Занято.

– Ты куда? – крикнул ей охранник, когда Рей решительным шагом направилась к лестнице.

– Засунуть этот пропуск кое-кому в зад!

Она чувствовала, как у неё стучит в висках, а глаза застилают слёзы. Что происходит?! Это должна быть какая-то ошибка. Либо так, либо этот «заместитель генерального» решил сыграть с ней до боли жестокую шутку. Лифт так и не работал, но ей было плевать, что придётся подняться на четырнадцатый этаж пешком. Она не собиралась дожидаться прихода Соло домой, чтобы разобраться с ним. Не зря Рей всё это время ждала подвоха и не слишком радовалась.

Рей набирала Бена ещё несколько раз – по мобильному он говорил, а рабочий – игнорировал. И с каждой ступенькой убеждала себя в мысли, что по-настоящему засунет пропуск Соло в зад.

– О, Рей! – воскликнула Кайдел, помешивая на ходу кофе в картонном стаканчике. – А я думала, ты ушла…

– Одолжи-ка, – без лишних разговоров Рей схватила из рук коллеги стакан и продолжила свой путь.

Она не постучалась, ворвавшись в кабинет Соло едва ли не с ноги, красная и запыхавшаяся. Бен сидел, водрузив на стол ноги, и щебетал с кем-то по телефону. Как только он увидел на пороге своего офиса разъярённую Рей, с его лица сошла улыбка и он напрягся.

– Я тебе перезвоню, – сказал в трубку Бен и положил телефон, резко опустив ноги на пол.

– Какого. Хрена, – процедила сквозь зубы Рей, грозно приближаясь.

– Что?

– Какого. Хрена. Я тебя спрашиваю, – тихо повторила она.

Бен встал и обошёл стол, приближаясь к Рей на свой страх и риск в надежде успокоить. Апокалипсис был неизбежен.

– Ты охренел?! – закричала Рей, плеснув на его рубашку из стакана.

Бен выругался, отскочив от неё, и попытался отклеить от себя мокрую рубашку.

– Ты на меня кофе вылила! – воскликнул он.

– Да я бы тебя ещё и в фонтане искупала! Какого хрена происходит, Бен?! – пустой стаканчик полетел на пол. – Что я тебе сделала? Работаю как никогда усердно. На «WSET» записалась, как ты и уговаривал. Да господи, член твой с Роуз и Кайдел не обсуждаю! А мы сейчас ой как сдружились.

Вытаращив глаза, Бен обошёл её и закрыл распахнутую дверь.

– Во-первых, – спокойно начал он, – могла бы и обсудить. Я не против.

– Опять ты со своими дурацкими шутками!

– Во-вторых, – перебил Бен, – ты так и не объяснила нормально, чем я вдруг заслужил твою истерику и испорченную рубашку.

– Прости, что я немного на взводе, – всплеснула руками Рей. – И опять разучилась всё тебе «нормально объяснять». Я подумала, что это ошибка, но какая тут может быть ошибка? Ты распорядился изъять у меня пропуск?

Она надеялась на единственный ответ, который спас бы Соло от смерти, а его офис – от разгрома, и выжидающе на него смотрела.

– Да, – твёрдо ответил Бен.

У неё в ушах зазвенело.

– Ты… ты… – задыхалась Рей. – Зачем? Ты решил меня уволить? Пропуск изымают только тогда!

– Рей, – усмехнулся он, подозрительно расслабленный, – ты всё не…

– Значит, ты мне лгал? Зачем было спать со мной? Говорить, что любишь? Чтобы легче было мстить и вертеть моей жизнью?

Она уже не сдерживала слёз, от бессилия опершись на стол, где не далее как пару часов назад они занимались сексом. Рей отвернулась, не желая смотреть Соло в глаза.

– Рей, милая, – теперь в его голосе было беспокойство, – я люблю тебя.

Бен сделал шаг и заключил её в объятия, но она начала вырываться. Тщетно.

– А я тебя ненавижу! – воскликнула Рей. – Нет, хуже! Ты мне безразличен!

Он развернул её в своих объятиях.

– Ты поднялась четырнадцать этажей по лестнице, чтобы сказать, что я тебе безразличен? – спокойно поинтересовался Бен, прижимая её к себе и игнорируя попытки оттолкнуть. – Рей. Я тебя не увольнял, клянусь. Когда ты уже наконец поймёшь, что я ни за что не стал бы делать тебе больно?

Она подняла голову. В его взгляде было столько доброты и любви к ней, что Рей расплакалась ещё сильнее, уже совершенно ничего не понимая.

Бен прижал её к себе крепче, поцеловал в макушку и дотянулся до телефона.

– Мистер Дэмерон, – сказал он в трубку, – зайдите ко мне в кабинет.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как в дверь постучали и заглянули. Высокий смуглый парень в светло-голубой рубашке с закатанными рукавами лучезарно улыбнулся, но при виде картины явно озадачился. На полу валялся пустой стакан с разлитыми остатками кофе, заплаканная Джонсон всхлипывала Бену в испачканную рубашку. Соло махнул рукой, приглашая Дэмерона войти.

– Рей, – он оторвал её от себя, – По хочет тебе кое-что сказать.

Дэмерон указал на себя пальцем, вопросительно глядя на начальника.

– Что, сейчас? – удивился По. – Мы же договаривались на пятницу.

– Эти придурки в охране всё напутали, – процедил Бен в ответ. – Огребут ещё у меня.

Рей перевела обнадёженный взгляд с Бена на По.

– Кхм… – Дэмерон вновь посмотрел на начальника, получив от того одобрительный кивок. – Мисс Джонсон, рад сообщить, что вы приняты в отдел дизайна.

– Что?.. – недоумевала Рей, глядя на По и Бена поочерёдно. – Как это? На чьё место?

– Зори… скоро уходит в декрет, – губы Дэмерона растянулись в улыбке. – А эта Талли, которую мы взяли на место Рика, совсем ни черта не соображает. Мне нужна будет помощь такого креативного человека, как ты.

Спустя пару минут сообразив, что ужасно ошиблась в Соло, _снова_ , Рей спрятала лицо в ладонях и рассмеялась. Сначала бросилась на шею По с благодарностями. Потом дошла очередь до Бена, которого она, рассыпаясь в нескончаемых «прости-прости-прости», наградила страстным поцелуем прямо на глазах у По. Но не казалось, что последнего это смутило.

– Кхм, – привлёк их внимание Дэмерон, не дав поцеловаться снова. – Я тут сегодня заходил, но вы… были заняты, – едва подобрал слова он и достал из кармана флаер. – Я… то есть мы с Зори организовываем свою выставку. Она сказала, что вам вряд ли будет такое интересно, но я, в силу определённых причин, уже не сомневаюсь. Загляните.

Он подмигнул им и протянул буклеты с изображением женской фигуры в красной краске.

– Буду вас ждать, – откланялся По с хитрой улыбкой и покинул кабинет, оставив Рей и Бена наедине.

***

– А вы, Элла, одна живёте? – спросила Лея, осушив свой бокал.

– Да, Элла, муж у вас есть? – сощурилась на неё Падме.

– Господь с вами! – бабуля словно оскорбилась. – Как я, да одна?

– У бабушки хватает поклонников, – пояснила Рей, усмехнувшись. – Один даже удостоился чести переехать к ней.

– Ой да, молодой такой. Всего семьдесят, – похвалилась Элла.

– И в постели наверняка ого-го, – не сдержался Хан, и пока все остальные молча замерли, Люк загоготал в ответ и дал зятю пять у Леи за спиной.

– А то как же, – невозмутимо подтвердила бабуля Рей. – Мужик должен приносить своей женщине радость. Иначе зачем вообще нужен мужик?

– Согласна, – в один голос воскликнули Лея и Падме под неодобрительные взгляды своих мужей.

– Вот внучке моей тоже мужик нужен, а то всё одна да одна. Эрик, дорогой, а у тебя девушка есть?

– Нет, – тут же засиял Эрик, подмигивая Рей. – Я не прочь удовлетворить все её желания.

– Я тебе удовлетворю, месяц в больнице пролежишь, – пригрозил Бен.

– Ба, у меня есть парень, – Рей положила руку ему на предплечье. – Вот он.

– А ничего такой, – Элла пригнулась к столу, ища глазами Энакина. – Твой внук, да?

– Мой тоже, – закрыла мужа Падме, грозно глядя на соперницу.

– А ты кто?

– Какой треугольник, – хмыкнул Люк. – Пап, опять ты за своё?

– Я что? Падме, солнышко, не слушай никого, я только тебя люблю. Моя королева, – он взял жену за руку и поцеловал.

– А я только тебя, моя принцесса, – передразнил его Хан, взяв за руку Лею.

– Вот молодец, моя школа! – похвалил зятя Энакин. – Этот парень всегда мне нравился.

Лея с братом хмыкнули в один голос.

– Ты постоянно грозился его убить, – припомнил Люк.

– Фигурально выражаясь.

– В своём свадебном тосте ты назвал его неряшливым бродягой.

– Я по-доброму.

– А когда они только начали встречаться, и ты закрыл его на балконе в одних трусах?

– Ой, да я случайно, и это было летом.

– Зимой, – процедил сквозь зубы Хан.

– По-моему, на нём и трусов не было, – задумалась Падме.

– Нет, трусы на нём были, – вмешалась Лея.

– И сделал ты это не случайно, – разошёлся Люк.

– Люк… – тон его сестры был довольно угрожающим.

– Нет, случайно.

– Да ты подмигнул мне! – настаивал он.

– Люк… – повторила Лея жёстче.

– Ты сам мне его сдал, – пожал плечами Энакин.

– Так это был ты?! – рявкнул Хан. – Я там чуть от холода не сдох! Ещё чуть-чуть, и Бен, может, на свет бы уже никогда не появился.

– Ты драматизируешь, – махнул рукой Люк. – А я уверен, что конкретно на тот момент Бен уже уверенно формировался в твоей утробе, сестрёнка. И всё-таки Хан был без трусов.

Лея ударила по столу кулаком и воскликнула:

– Люк, да ёб твою мать!

– Ёб _нашу_ мать.

– _Я_ ёб вашу мать, – изрёк Энакин.

Эрик с нескрываемым любопытством наблюдал за реакцией Рей, а та повернулась к Бену, округлив глаза. Его щёки порозовели, он едва не сползал под стол.

– _Не так я себе представляла светскую беседу в компании политиков и профессоров,_ – тихо шепнула ему на ухо Рей.

– И это они ещё трезвые, – пробубнил Бен.

***

– Может, в нарды сыграем? – предложил Люк.

Многим уже захотелось немного размяться: Эрик вышел покурить, Падме и Энакина Люк выгнал в сад.

– Давай, – согласился Хан.

– Я думал, ты со мной больше не играешь.

– Ещё одна такая выходка, и он точно с тобой играть не будет, – прошипела Лея.

– Ты забываешь, дорогой мой Скайуокер, – хитро улыбнулся Хан, – про секрет, который я обещал не выдавать твоему отцу.

– Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

– О том случае, когда ты целовался с Леей.

У Рей челюсть отвисла, а её бабка, задремавшая в кресле, хмыкнула сквозь сон: «Разврат и содомия».

– Хан! – шикнула Лея, испуганно глядя на Рей. – Эм-м… Детка, не подумай ничего такого. Мы тогда были ещё младше вас, этот дурак попросил меня научить его целоваться.

– Удивляюсь, как он тебя кое-чему другому не попросил его научить, – пробурчал Хан. – Грёбаные вы Ланнистеры.

– Знаешь что, Соло, – разозлился Люк, грохнув по столу доской, – я уже сам с тобой играть не хочу! Ревнует он до сих пор, гляньте на него! Ещё и угрожает.

– Было бы к кому ревновать, – пододвинул кресло Хан. – Играй садись и кубики дай сюда. Я подброшу.

Лея отняла у них доску.

– Пока вы друг друга ею не покалечили, – пробубнила она. – И какие настолки вообще, Люк? Ты обещал без всего этого.

– Я обещал без тематической вечеринки и костюмов, – поправил Люк. – К слову…

Он начал раздеваться, и Бен закрыл Рей глаза.

– Дядя, я тебя умоляю! – раздражённо крикнул он, разбудив бабку.

– Люк, никому не интересно смотреть, как ты ходишь голый! – настаивала Лея.

– Что естественно – то не безобразно.

– Было бы ещё чем хвастаться, – хмыкнул Хан.

– Опять они хуями меряются… – Лея зажала пальцами переносицу.

– Пускай, пускай, – замахала руками бабка в кресле и с предвкушением потёрла ладони.

– Бабуль!

– Так, а ну вы все, – Бен встал, отнял у матери доску с нардами и встал между отцом и дядей. – Можете хоть раз постараться вести себя прилично? Ещё немного, и из-за вас Рей от меня сбежит.

– Я ей сбегу, – пригрозила бабуля Элла, вцепившись внучке в руку.

– Да не собираюсь я сбегать, – уверила Рей, освободившись. – Во-первых, зачем? А во-вторых…

– Я всё равно догоню, – хмыкнул Бен, не сомневаясь, что они подумали об одном и том же.

***

_Неделю назад._

Бен листал статью в интернете, лёжа в тишине.

– Хм-м, а этот чувак прав, – вдруг подала голос Рей, подкравшись незаметно, и Бен чуть не выронил телефон. Но она вовремя его подхватила. – Женщины ценят, когда мужчины дарят им цветы просто так, без повода.

– Отдай, – пробурчал Бен.

– Нет, погоди, тут ещё много интересного, – она обошла диван. – Ух ты, Бен! Ты гуглил, зачем мужчинам соски?

– Просто в статье кто-то упомянул. Отдай! – он нехотя поднялся.

– «Как вести инстаграм кошки»? – рассмеялась Рей и отбежала подальше.

– Ты хоть знаешь, какие деньги может принести этот шерстяной мяукающий коврик?

– «Джаккуанские джедайки 2 смотреть онлайн», «Ситхский шлем цена алиэкспресс»…

– Хана котёнку! – зарычал Бен и бросился за ней.

Рей обежала стол, умудряясь читать и следить за тем, с какой стороны он хочет к ней подступиться.

– «Что делать, если твоя девушка – козерог», «как понравиться её бабушке»… Оу, Бен, это так мило! Ты уже ей нравишься.

– Рей, я серьёзно, отдай! – обманным манёвром он заставил её податься вправо и наконец схватил.

– «Почему она…» – Рей заливалась смехом, пытаясь вырваться, – «…она не признаётся в любви».

Рей перестала смеяться и дёргаться в его объятиях. Соло выхватил у неё из рук телефон.

– Бен, – она попыталась заглянуть ему в глаза. – Тебе не нужно было это гуглить.

– Да, не нужно было, – кивнул он, пряча телефон в карман. – Потому что ещё слишком рано. Только дураки признаются в любви через месяц после начала отношений.

– Ты считаешь с начала карантина?

– Ну технически мы же начали жить и спать вместе тогда… Неважно.

– Бен. Ты не дурак, – уверила Рей, сжав его предплечье. – Если так, значит мы оба – идиоты.

– Рей…

– Бен, – твёрдо начала она и заключила его лицо в ладони, – я тоже тебя люблю.

– Нет, Рей, не нужно.

– Не нужно любить тебя?

– Нет, это нужно, в смысле… не нужно так говорить просто потому, что тебе неудобно. Или жалко меня.

– Я говорю так только потому, что это правда.

– Хочешь сказать, – Бен неуверенно взглянул ей в глаза, – что мы оба – те самые придурки, которые признаются друг другу в любви в первый месяц и надеются, что это навсегда?

– Именно это я и хочу сказать, – расплылась в улыбке Рей и прижалась к его губам своими, долго не отпуская.

***

Рей наблюдала, как от всего происходящего Лея откупоривает уже красное вино, причём неясно, какую по счёту бутылку, а Бен уже готов побежать на кухню за коньяком, ведь вино его давно не пронимает.

– Рей, не хочешь подняться в мою комнату? – внезапно спросил Эрик, накладывая себе в тарелку салат. – Покажу тебе свою коллекцию глобусов.

– Теперь это так называется, – хмыкнул Хан.

– Спрячь свои шары подальше от моей девушки, братец, – настоятельно порекомендовал Бен.

– Ну тогда послушай хотя бы. Рей, а ты знала, что первый в мире глобус…

– Эрик, умоляю, давай не будем обсуждать твои шары за столом, – попросила Лея.

– Но там интересный факт!

– От твоих глобусов всех в сон клонит, вот тебе факт! – рявкнул Хан.

– Так и спи, спи, внучка, – вмешалась бабуля Элла, – а то потом ребёночек когда родится, не до сна будет.

– Какой ещё ребёночек? – схватилась за сердце Лея. – Рей, ты беременна?!

Рей обомлела в десятый раз за вечер, а Бен в десятый раз за вечер был готов биться головой об стол.

– Почему мы всё узнаём последними?

– Жениться, значит, он не хочет, а ребёнка уже заделал, – покачал головой Энакин.

– В каком это смысле не хочет? – испугалась Падме. – Бенни, дорогой, даже твой дед женился на мне, хоть и за каждой юбкой волочился.

– Да за какой ещё юбкой? – возмутился её муж. – Я ради тебя всю прежнюю жизнь бросил!

– Уже забыл про Асоку, да? До сих пор с ней переписываешься небось.

– Голубиной почтой письма шлю? Падме, милая, Асоке уже шестьдесят два. И к чему эти придирки? Я же ничего не вспоминаю про Оби-Вана.

– Да не целовалась я с ним!

– А в «Восходящих звёздах» писали совсем другое, – сощурился Энакин.

– Кажется, мы отклонились от темы, – потряс головой Люк. – Рей, на каком ты месяце?

– Она не беременна! – перекричал всех Бен. – Этого просто не может быть.

– Вы что, сексом совсем не занимаетесь? – невозмутимо поинтересовался дядя.

– Занимаемся.

– Ну, значит, может, – пожал плечами Люк. – А как регулярно?

– Я не собираюсь отвечать на этот вопрос, – пробурчал Бен.

– Правильно, сынок, не отвечай, – одобрил Хан. – Твой дядя опять начнёт завидовать.

– Конечно, начнёт, – подтвердил Эрик под неодобрительным взглядом отца. – Я бы тоже позавидовал. С такой-то девушкой…

– Ты нарываешься, – пригрозил Бен.

– Так, по-моему, надо одного из них отсюда убрать, – обратился Люк к Хану. – А то ещё передерутся.

– Как решать будем, монеткой? – поддержал Хан. – Давай. Я подброшу.

– Тогда из вас двоих, – Лея помахала руками на брата и мужа, сидящих по сторонам от неё, – тоже одного надо в сад выгнать.

– И это монеткой решим?

– Давайте не будем никого выгонять, – робко предложила Рей.

– Да, а то тортик кто есть будет? – вспомнила Падме. – Я пекла, старалась.

Энакин пригнулся к Бену, шепнув ему на ухо:

– Надеюсь, она не написала на нём глазурью «Смерть Империи», как в прошлый раз. Пятьдесят лет прошло, на пенсии уже давно, а всё никак не успокоится.

– Кому чай, кофе? – спросила Падме, вставая.

– Коньяк, виски, ещё вино, – поочерёдно указал Люк на своих родственников.

– И это они _меня_ называют главным алкоголиком в семье, – пробурчал Бен.

– Мама, сядь, – попросил Люк. – Я всё-таки хозяин в этом доме, тебе больше не нужно напрягаться.

– До сих пор поверить не могу, что мы уступили ему дом и съехали, – покачал головой Энакин.

– Да ты и так фактически здесь живёшь, дедуль, – напомнил Эрик. – «Мой сад, моё вино!»

– А что, мне ждать, пока вы всё просрёте? От семейного дела уже отреклись, вы оба, – он ткнул в Люка и его сына. – Сад и погреб я вам на разорение не оставлю.

– Он такими темпами нас из завещания вычеркнет.

– А вы только кончины моей и дожидаетесь, стервятники! Нет уж!

– Иду за коньяком, – кивнула Падме.

– Отец, успокойся, все тебе кроме как долгих лет жизни ничего не желают, – вклинилась Лея.

– Ну почему, я ему желаю разочек в трусах на морозе постоять, – хмыкнул Хан.

– Ах ты…

За столом поднялся шум, который, впрочем, не разбудил задремавшую бабку Эллу.

Бен, уставший от всего этого, взял Рей за руку и спросил, почти взмолившись:

– Хочешь, выйдем ненадолго?

***

Он вывел её в сад мимо ставившей чайник Падме. На улице уже стемнело, и Рей с Беном скрылись в глубине сада.

– Давай сядем, – он указал на скамейку у куста роз, и они опустились на неё.

– Сад действительно красивый, – восхитилась Рей. – Твой дедушка молодец.

– Да, в этом он преуспел. Всё ради бабушки. Они здесь почти всю жизнь прожили, только недавно стали больше времени проводить на даче у озера. Эту скамейку, кстати, дедушка специально поставил. Приводил сюда бабулю, и они сидели здесь часами, мама рассказывала, что даже после моего рождения.

– Романтично, – улыбнулась Рей и прижалась к нему, положив голову на плечо.

– Я знаю, ты считаешь моих родственников странными. Это я привык, а тебе…

– Всё нормально, – уверила она. – Ну, ещё бокал вина, и вообще хорошо будет.

– Я бы с радостью выпил чего покрепче, но мне ещё нас домой везти. Теперь только чай.

Рей забралась к нему на колени, свесив ноги, обняла за шею и поцеловала.

– Люблю тебя. Знаешь? – вторила она, как он ей всё это время.

– Знаю, – его мощная ладонь скользила по шее Рей. – Я тоже люблю тебя.

– Точно? А зарплату повысишь?

– Ну это вы уже наглеете, мисс Джонсон! Хотя можно попробовать решить этот вопрос в моём кабинете, – ухмыльнулся Бен и снова прильнул к ней с поцелуем.

Их прервал нарочитый дедовский кашель. Рей и Бен оторвались друг от друга и подняли головы: над ними стояли Энакин и Падме, держась за руки.

– Детки, идите тортик поешьте, – Падме указала кивком в сторону дома. – Я там чай заварила, ваш любимый.

– Бен. Быстро, – шикнул Энакин.

Рей, смущённая, вытерла губы, спрыгнула с колен Бена и потянула его за собой.

***

В течение трёх последующих часов Бен окончательно протрезвел, проигнорировал пять попыток Люка затащить его играть в нарды, два раза отказался танцевать и четыре раза устраивал Рей экскурсию по тёмным комнатам особняка.

Наконец во втором часу ночи у Бена появился аргумент «мы и так уже засиделись, а ещё надо бабушку Эллу и родителей отвозить», что дало ему легальное право торопиться к выходу.

– Да разочек в нарды, и поедешь, – уговаривал его дядя.

– Люк, да отстань ты от всех со своими нардами! – возмутился Хан.

– Нам вправду далеко ехать, – уже и Лее не терпелось поскорее сбежать.

– Жаль, мы не на своей машине. Бабушка Элла рядом с нами живёт, я бы её, Бен, вместо тебя подбросил, – сокрушался Хан.

– Да как бы ты меня подбросил, хиленький какой, – вмешалась бабуля.

– Может, останетесь? – спросила Падме. – Места на всех хватит.

– Нет! – в один голос воскликнули Рей, Бен и его родители.

– Бен, хватит улыбаться и кивать, бабушку Падме обидишь, – шикнула на сына Лея.

– Молчу, – поджал губы Бен, обуваясь.

– Может, по чаю ещё? – не унимался Энакин.

– Мой организм и так уже на восемьдесят процентов состоит из чая, – пробурчал Бен. – Всё, бабуля… – он начал целовать всех своих родственников по очереди. К тому моменту, как все перецеловались, Рей уже не была уверена, что целовала только тех, кто сейчас остаётся в доме. Главное, что от смачного поцелуя Эрика увернулась.

Бен быстро сбежал по ступенькам с кучей пакетов с остатками еды и снял машину с сигнализации, Рей шла сразу за ним. Хан помогал спуститься бабушке Элле…

…как вдруг на телефоны почти каждого из них пришло уведомление. Лея разблокировала экран и прочла, вытаращив глаза.

– Эм-м… Бен?

– Садитесь, садитесь в машину.

– Сынок, тут пишут, что на нашей улице опасный вооружённый преступник. Просят не покидать дома и сидеть подальше от окон.

Рей раскрыла рот от удивления, едва ли не чувствуя, как Бена распирает закричать «НЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!». Повисла пауза.

– И долго? – убийственно спокойно поинтересовался он, хлопнув дверью машины.

– «До особого распоряжения», – процитировал Эрик.

– Да кто заметит, быстро прыгаем в машину, – настаивал он, снова открыв дверь, но за его спиной послышалась полицейская сирена, и Бен замер на месте.

Все встали как вкопанные. Лея, Хан и Бен переглядывались с безнадёгой в глазах. Рей поджала губы, переживая за душевное состояние Бена.

– Ну, теперь точно в нарды! – хлопнул в ладоши Люк.

Закатив глаза, Хан начал провожать бабушку Эллу обратно в дом, Лея последовала за ними, бормоча себе под нос то ли проклятья, то ли молитву «боже, дай мне терпения», а Рей с Беном во дворе остались наедине.

 _«Зараза»,_ – одними губами сказал Соло, тоскливо глядя на Рей, и хлопнул дверью машины.

Рей усмехнулась, осознав, насколько это изоляция будет отличаться от их предыдущей.

Хотя Рей была готова на любую изоляцию. Главное, чтобы с Беном.


End file.
